Diamond in the Rough Part 4
by Moonchild707
Summary: Now a senior in high school, Bella is trying to live a normal life with her vampire family. But what happens when Edward's newfound affection, Victoria's return and the struggles of being a teenager provide her with more problems than she anticipated?
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 1**

Birthday

**A/N: Alright folks... I've decided to post chapter 1 of the last installment of DITR before New Years, since I'm on Christmas Break until January 6 and I have a lot of time to write!**

**I hope you enjoy this part as much as you did the last one... note the genre has "romance" in it this time!!! SQUEE! I'm excited to write the romance (finally!) if you can't tell. It only took us three stories to get here... :D**

**Anyways, enjoy, but copy cats beware-- DON'T STEAL MY STUFF! (you know who you are, since I've already messaged you twice).**

**Review please!**

BPOV

"Happy birthday Bella!" squealed an overly-loud voice in my ear, making me let out a loud yelp of shock as I shot up in my bed, feeling the blood rush.

"Alice!" I croaked through my sleepy haze, making the pixie giggle happily as my eyes adjusted to the obscenely bright light coming from my window. The curtains were drawn back, revealing the white, cloud-covered sky that was ever present in this quaint little town.

"Come on!" cried Alice, making me frown as I pressed my face into the pillows, yawning.

"Mom's making your favourite pancakes, and I'm sure Emmett has something up his sleeve for you." Said Alice knowingly, poking the small of my back. I squirmed and frowned, not wanting to get out of my warm covers just to eat food.

"Bella." Warned Alice, making me frown as I glanced at my clock.

7:04.

"Christ Alice!" I groaned, earning me a sheepish smile from the pixie. "You woke me up at seven o' clock on my birthday?" I demanded.

"Seven-oh-two." She corrected nonchalantly, making me roll my eyes as I laid back down, determined to sleep for a few more hours before I gave in to Alice and her crazy birthday plans.

I hated my birthday.

"Come on!" she said, her voice almost whining as she jolted me out of my exhaustion once again.

"No." I said firmly, trying to nudge her off of my bed with my foot.

"You're seventeen now!" she cried, making me sigh as I glanced at her.

"I know, Ali." I mumbled.

"So you're technically the same age as Edward, and that's worth celebrating!" she cried happily, her eyes alight with pure joy.

And mischief.

"What are you planning?" I demanded, spotting that glint in her eye. Instantly, her face went void of any plotting and she masked her guilt with innocence instead.

Nice try.

"Why would I be planning something?" she asked innocently, a huge smirk making its way onto her face.

"Alice." I warned, sitting up in my bed. She just frowned at my stubbornness and sighed heavily.

"Just get out of bed, and we'll see." She said ominously.

"I won't." I said firmly, making her sigh as she stood and rolled up her sleeves.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She said dangerously, the mischief returning to her face.

Scheming pixie.

"Alice, it's _my _birthday, let me sleep." I said angrily, making her giggle.

"No can do." She said simply, tearing my duvet off of me. The chilly air hit me and I groaned, glaring at my sister.

"Seriously?" I asked, making her smile as she nodded and offered me her hand. Determined to get my way, I huddled under my sheets instead, knowing Alice couldn't tear those off without ripping them.

"Bella." She said lowly, making me frown as she stalked closer. I knew I wouldn't win, but I'd go down trying.

"Up." she ordered, leaning over me. I sat still, not wanting to face my family downstairs. They made such a big deal about me getting old, and it sucked. I didn't want to get any older than my family, and I knew that in another year, I'd be older than Edward.

And that was bad. Very, very bad.

"Eddie's waiting for you downstairs." Said Alice slyly, making me blush furiously.

"So what?" I said, my voice wavering. She just laughed and leaned over me, whispering in my ear.

"You know what." She said happily, making me groan. Alice was always insinuating things between Edward and I. It was no secret that she was trying to play matchmaker with me and her brother.

Not that I minded, of course, but Edward obviously did.

"He's waiting, and he has something for you." She said. That made my bed even more appealing.

"I thought I said no gifts." I grumbled, making her laugh.

"And since when does Edward listen to anyone?" she asked, making me shrug. "Actually, since when do _any _of us listen to anyone?" she asked.

"All of you?!" I shouted, making her smirk.

"Yes, we all got you a gift." She said happily. "And you'll like them. I've seen it." She added, tapping her temple gently.

Of course she'd seen it. She'd force me to take them.

"Come on." She said, finally getting tired of my procrastinating as she reached down and pulled me out of bed, making me groan as she placed me on my feet.

"Downstairs!" she trilled, pointing her manicured finger towards the door. At least she wasn't forcing me to get dressed and put makeup on like she normally would.

"Fine." I grumbled, sighing as Alice pranced around me and danced down the stairs, her feet barely touching the steps as she loped down.

"Birthday girl's coming!" she cried, alerting the entire house to my impending arrival. I blushed scarlet at her words and I saw my burly brother laughing as he caught sight of me.

"Happy birthday, Boo!" he said loudly, making me smile.

"Thanks Em." I said softly, making him grin. Unable to help himself, he met me at the bottom and swept me into a huge hug, swinging me around easily.

"Seventeen." He mused, looking me over. I blushed and nodded as he led me into the kitchen, where the rest of my family was.

"Alice, you woke her up?" asked mom exasperatedly, making Ali nod as she bounced over, tugging me away from Emmett.

"She's slept enough." Decreed the drill-sergeant pixie, making Jasper laugh indulgently.

"Isn't there some rule that says she can sleep in today?" he asked, glancing at me as I stared at Alice in wonder. Her energy was never-ending.

"Nope!" she said happily, making Jasper shake his head.

"I'm inclined to agree with Jazz." I said firmly, making Alice sigh as she rolled her eyes. "He _is _older." I argued.

"And I'm cuter." She said sarcastically, making me sigh as I sat down beside Jasper, who just smiled sympathetically.

"Happy birthday, darlin'." He said gently, making me smile.

"Thanks Jazz." I replied. Mom also wished me a happy birthday as she started to pour pancake batter onto the griddle, just as the front door opened and dad came home from his night shift.

"Good morning." He said, coming into the kitchen. He hugged me gently and smiled, making me sigh happily.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He said softly, kissing my cheek as I thanked him. Before he got too settled in, he ran upstairs to change out of his scrubs, just as Rosalie came into the room, Edward behind her.

"Happy birthday." She said with a soft smile, making me smile back. Rose had been so protective and attentive since my incident a year and a half ago, and I knew she still hadn't forgiven Edward. She usually tried to ignore him as best she could, no matter what the situation. If she wasn't ignoring his presence, she was telling him off or yelling at him for something trivial and stupid.

That was typical Rose behaviour.

"Thanks Rose." I mumbled, accepting her warm embrace as mom finished breakfast. Edward approached me and smiled, sitting down on the stool beside mine.

"Happy birthday, Bella." He whispered softly, making me shiver as he nodded towards me.

"Thanks." I mumbled, blushing. My blush made him smile as it always did, and I was still shocked when he ran a finger over it lightly, thinking to himself.

"Edward." Snapped Rosalie angrily, watching his affectionate gesture. Mom, who'd been smiling at the two of us, sighed, shooting Rose a sad glance before she looked back at Edward and I.

I knew they knew something that I didn't.

Ever since the incident last year, everyone besides Rosalie had been watching Edward and I every time we were together. It was hard to get time alone with him anymore, since Alice had taken a liking to staring at the two of us expectantly whenever we sat together. Rosalie hated having him anywhere near me, but after a particularly nasty argument between us, she'd grudgingly allowed me to spend time with her "asshole brother", as she so eloquently called him. She still hated him, but I knew she'd get over it eventually.

Edward himself had been acting strangely ever since his return, but I assumed that boiled down to the fact that he'd felt sorry for leaving the family. Since his return, he was more affectionate with me than before, and he rather enjoyed spending every available moment with me, regardless of what I was doing. He watched me read books, he watched me sleep, he watched me eat, he watched me finishing my homework, he came for walks with me, he always drove me wherever I needed to go, and he hated hunting now, since I couldn't come. It had been quite strange at first, not being able to even move without Edward following, but I'd grown to love his constant presence, and I'd be very unhappy if he decided to change that again.

His affection had also undergone quite the change since he came back from the far south, where he'd wandered during his alone-time. Before, Edward was glad to smile at me, hold my hand and help me down from chairs and such, but he wasn't one for constant embraces or anything. Lately, he'd taken a liking to hugging me whenever I came near him, and I had to say, I loved it too. Before, he'd give brotherly hugs and make friendly gestures towards me, but these were different. They were more… loving?

I couldn't describe it to you if I spent years writing it out. A hug from Edward was indescribable.

Instead of just giving me a small squeeze, he'd taken to prolonging the hugs and burying his face in my hair to smell it. He enjoyed running his hands up and down my back, and he'd even kissed my cheek once or twice.

I nearly swooned every time.

"Breakfast." Said mom suddenly, drawing me out of my musings as she placed a platter of pancakes bacon and orange juice in front of me. As awkward as it was, having almost everyone in my family watching me eat, I did anyways, making sure I didn't drop any or spill my juice as I could have. I was a klutz, and we all knew it.

"So, Bella." Started Alice, turning to face me. I glanced at her and she smiled happily, her whole face lighting up. Jasper chuckled as she observed me and my innocent pancakes.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, making me shrug. She beamed and clapped her hands together, making Emmett laugh behind me.

"Presents!" she cried happily, making me groan as the entire family laughed. Dad came back downstairs, his hair damp from the shower as he watched me interestedly.

"Just go with it." He advised softly, making me nod and Alice squeal.

"Great!" she cried, jumping out of her seat.

Alice and birthdays never really mixed well together.

"She's excited." Noted dad, making everyone nod as I took my empty plate to the dishwasher.

"Bella!" cried Alice from the living room, making me sigh as Edward took my hand, sending a jolt of electricity through it.

"Come on, my Bella." He said softly. Rosalie, ever the pessimist, scoffed loudly and walked ahead of us, but the look on mom's face was irreplaceable. She beamed at her eldest son and dad smiled as well, taking her hand in a similar fashion as Edward led me into the living room. We were met with the largest pile of gifts I'd ever seen at any of my birthdays and I groaned.

"Alice." I said, making her smile innocently as Edward sat me down in front of the pile, right on the chair Alice had ready for me.

"It would be better not to fight me on this." Said Alice firmly, making me nod as I put on a smile, not wanting to offend anyone. Jasper smiled at my effort and sent me a wave of peace and anticipation, making this present-act more believable.

"Here we are!" cried Alice, handing me my first gift from Alice an. I gently tore the paper off and smiled knowingly at the clothing box, having expected this from my sister.

"Thank you." I said honestly, pulling out the midnight blue sweater dress with matching flats.

"It looks good on you." Alice said happily, making me grin as everyone else just laughed at her foresight. I examined it a bit more before I tried to put it back in the box, only to be stopped by the pixie.

"What are you doing?" she asked, making me groan, realizing that I _hadn't _escaped Alice's dress-up session as I thought I had.

She was just waiting for the perfect dress.

"Come on!" she cried, bringing me to the downstairs bathroom, where she had a bunch of appliances and products ready for her insane plans.

"Alice." I complained, earning me an eye roll as she turned around, letting me put on the dress. I had to admit, it looked very nice, and I was shocked when Alice didn't spend a good hour on makeup and hair. She settled for a light layer of eye shadow, some mascara and some lip gloss, simply pulling my hair back in a knot at the nape of my neck.

"Perfect." She said happily, looking me over as she stood me up. I smiled at her, thanking her gently as she led me back out, where my family waited.

"Nice Boo." Said Em, appraising me. Rosalie shot him an incredulous glance, but he just shrugged indifferently, making him smirk.

"You'll catch flies, you know." Said Em suddenly, turning his gaze to someone else.

Edward.

His lips were gently parted, making Alice puff up proudly as he watched me sit back down. When Emmett made his comment, his mouth snapped shut with an audible click and he turned his head back to the mountain of gifts instead.

He was staring.

At me.

Cue the blush.

"Next!" cried Alice, making me smile as she handed me a poorly wrapped gift that could only mean one thing.

Emmett.

"That's from me and Rose!" he cried, confirming my suspicions. Happier than usual and quite interested, I grabbed the small box and undid the bow, opening the white box inside.

A set of keys.

"It's outside." Said Emmett as I gawked at the small tool laying on the cushion.

"A car!?" I spluttered, taking the key out of the box. I held it gently in my palm, turning to gawk at my brother instead. Rose smirked and shook her head at my reaction, obviously having expected it.

"That piece of shit truck you bought was getting on my nerves." Said Emmett honestly, making me frown. Last year, I'd gotten a job at Newton's store, much to Edward's displeasure, and I'd earned enough money to buy a second hand truck from someone in La Push. I liked the Beast, but Emmett- along with the rest family- hated it.

"A car?!" I demanded again, flushing red with rage. What happened to no gifts?

"Yes, a car." Said Emmett happily, glancing out at the garage doors. "And a damn fine one too." He added, making me splutter incredulously.

"That it is." Added Rose, her eyes alight at the idea of my new vehicle. She adored cars, and I knew she'd probably already tinkered with it.

"Don't give her a stroke." Said Alice playfully, snatching the key out of my hand. I stared as she examined the logo, already knowing what it was.

"A Mercedes." She noted, making me huff angrily as I glanced towards my burly brother.

"Thanks?" I said, my voice squeaky, and quite frankly, mad.

"You're very welcome." Said Rosalie softly, just as Emmett handed me another large box from the pile. Knowing it was also haphazardly wrapped made me stare at it, knowing they'd given me something else, on top of their extravagant first gift.

Despite the size, it was incredibly light.

"Open." He ordered, a wide smile on his face as I tore off the paper, not bothering to be careful. He smirked as I opened the white box, seeing it's emptiness.

"Thanks?" I said, confused.

"I updated the stereo." He said happily, making me stare.

"Emmett." I said seriously, making him grin.

"You're welcome, Boo." He said happily, snatching the box away.

"A car, Em?" I demanded again after a moment's silence.

"Yes, it's a car." He said, speaking slowly and calmly.

"Wow." I said, knowing better than to argue with hot-headed Emmett over a car. He'd win any argument about it, so it was pointless.

"I know." He said smugly, settling down in an armchair now that his time was up. Alice giggled at my dumbstruck reaction before she handed me another box- a well wrapped, sophisticated one.

And it was huge.

"That's from me." Said Jasper softly, smiling sheepishly as he felt my annoyance, knowing how much I hated this part.

I couldn't give them anything back, and it bugged me.

"Thanks Jazz." I said, shooting him a small smile as I removed the paper gently, not wanting to tear it off like a barbarian. Inside, there was a large, handmade chest with a small lock on the latch.

"Wow." I said, touching the wood surface. Jasper smiled wistfully, knowing I'd like it, and stepped forward, handing me an old key from his jeans pocket. I took it gently and smiled, unlocking the chest and opening it up.

Inside, I found a collection of classic novels- all collector's editions. I was stunned, and quite pleased, even if it must have cost him a fortune.

"Thanks Jasper." I said, smiling at him. Emmett smirked and rolled his eyes as Jasper stepped forward and sat down beside the box, taking out an old version of Pride and Prejudice.

"I've been bidding on them for quite a while." He admitted softly, looking at me softly. Unable to help myself, I reached over and hugged him, making him chuckle as he patted my back in return.

"I made the box." He added, making me stare. I knew my family was crafty, but wow. The chest was incredible, with all sorts of detailed work and carvings.

"Thank you." I whispered again, feeling quite overwhelmed by all these gifts.

"You're quite welcome." He whispered, smiling as he took my key back and put it on a silver chain, fastening it around my neck. Alice smiled at the fashionable accessory he created and I sighed as he closed the chest softly, locking it back up before he moved it over beside Emmett's empty stereo box and car key.

"Here dear." Said mom, handing me a long, thin box. I immediately knew that it was jewellery, and I hesitated before she smiled and forced me to open it. When I did, I found a small note from her and dad, telling me to have a wonderful birthday and that the gifts inside cost them nothing, since they were heirlooms.

First in the box was a golden chain- a thick chain with a shiny golden cross hanging off of it. I knew immediately that it was from dad, and I smiled widely as I pulled it out, handling it carefully.

"You're not particularly religious, but it has its own meaning." He said gently, smiling as he came forward. "It belonged to my mother." He admitted.

"Thanks dad." I said, examining the old pendant carefully.

"I had it restored and the chain is new." He admitted gently, glancing down at it.

"Thank you." I said, earning me a hug as he smiled and gestured for me to look inside for mom's addition to the box.

There, sitting on the small cushion was a silver charm bracelet with a solid silver heart hanging off one of the hoops.

"That belonged to my grandmother, and she passed it down to me." Said mom gently, allowing me to examine the shiny piece of jewellery. "I thought it was fitting to pass it on to you now."

"Thanks mom." I said, making her smile as she approached and fastened it around my wrist.

"It fits." She said happily, making me nod as I examined the charm in the light.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging her as she kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." She said softly, backing up.

"You know what these are!" cried Alice, shoving the rest of the pile at me. I frowned as she handed me a box, which I knew held clothes.

"Of course I do." I mumbled, earning me a loud laugh as she gestured for me to open her many gifts.

Four pairs of jeans, ten shirts, three dresses, one ball gown, four pairs of heels, one pair of flats and two sweaters later, the pile was gone.

"They're all perfect on you!" squealed my overexcited sister as she kissed my cheek. "I love birthdays!"

"Thank you Ali." I said, glad that I hadn't been dragged along for whichever shopping excursion allowed her to buy all of those clothes.

"You're quite welcome." She said sincerely, making me grin as she began to fold and sort the clothes she'd bought.

"One left." said Edward gently, speaking for the first time since earlier this morning. I jumped at the suddenness and closeness, not having realized that he'd been watching over my shoulder the entire time.

"Relax, silly Bella." He whispered, smiling at my rapid heart rate.

"Yeah." I said, taking a deep breath as I tried to ignore his suddenly intoxicating scent.

"Here we go." He said, offering me a small wrapped cube. I smiled gently as he laid it in the palm of my hand, sighing gently.

"It goes with Esme's." he said gently.

"Thanks." I said, reading the small card he'd attached to it.

_Happy birthday, my Bella._

_I know you protest the idea of gift-giving, but I can safely assure you that this gift was free, just as the gifts from Carlisle and Esme were. It was, as theirs were, an heirloom from my mother's family._

_All my love, _

_Edward._

Love? Wow, I could _definitely _get used to that. Especially with Edward's name afterwards.

"Thanks Edward." I said, unwrapping the paper. Inside, I found a white box that looked suspiciously like a box for a ring.

"Wow, so soon Eddie?" asked Emmett, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh stop it." Snapped Edward glancing at his brother.

"So soon what?" I asked, confused. Edward sighed and glared at Em as the latter turned to me, smirking.

"I didn't think Eddie would pop the question so soon, Boo." He said seriously, making me frown. I glanced at the box, suddenly apprehensive.

"It's not." Said Edward firmly, looking at me reassuringly. I sighed, whether in relief or disappointment, I had no idea. Marry Edward? I've only wanted that for about seven years now…

Without letting those thoughts develop any further, I opened the small box and gasped.

On a small cushion, set right in the centre of the box, was a small, crystal heart. Its facets shone in the light, making rainbow-like patterns appear on the inside of the white box.

It was so pretty, I couldn't bear to touch it.

"Phew." Said Emmet dramatically. "Now _that _is one big-ass diamond."

Diamond?

"It's a diamond?" I asked fearfully, making Edward sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Evidently, he hadn't counted on me knowing that particular bit of information.

"Yes Bella." He said softly, reaching over to pick it up. It reminded me of his skin in the sunlight as he held it in the palm of his hand, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"It's beautiful." I blurted out.

"It suits you." Mumbled Edward, making me blush crimson.

"Don't be embarrassed." He said gently, running his finger over my cheek as he reached for my wrist, bringing it up to eye level. With perfect precision, he clipped the heart onto the link opposite mom's silver heart, and I smiled happily.

"Thank you." I said, reaching up to hug him. He looked shocked at first, but eagerly returned the embrace, lingering a little too long than he should have.

I wasn't complaining.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, smiling as he pulled back, letting me sit back down. I smiled in gratitude before I sighed, sitting back on my chair.

"Come on, Belly-Bean." Said Emmett eagerly, breaking the comfortable silence. Rose stood too, and I smiled, knowing what was going on.

"We've got a car to test." He said happily, taking my hand to drag me out to the garage, where my new Mercedes was waiting.

**A/N: There we have the beginnings of the "Edward-Bella Lovin". I hope you like it... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 2**

Drive

**A/N: Excellent response so far.... I love it. **

**Some folks have been asking about my update schedule for this one, so here it is: As always, I will update at least once a week (sometimes twice, if I write enough), and Saturday is the default day. If you don't get anything throughout the week, check on Saturday, since you'll get one then. I try to update in the morning, but as we all know, sometimes that's impossible, so check in the evening to be safe. When I have the entire story finished, you all know about the fast updates- once or twice a day.**

**Some have also been asking about the B/E romance.... and yes, as I said before, this one is full of it. Edward is coming to his senses.**

**What about Victoria? Wait and see. The promised Maria? Once again, wait and see. Will there be a lemon? I don't know, but probably not. They're awkward for me, but if enough people want one by the end, I'll make it an outtake.**

**I think that covers it all, so now that my spiel is done, you can move on to the chapter.**

**Review please!**

BPOV

The rest of my birthday passed without a hitch, and I was glad to say that no one else popped any more car-surprises on me. As I'd guessed before, Rose had already tinkered with the engine a little bit, and Emmett's stereo system was top of the line, so naturally, I was a little overwhelmed by all the changes. Emmett had begged me to send my truck to the scrap yard, but I refused, being unable to part with the Beast, no matter what Emmett wanted. Instead of trashing it, I'd grudgingly allowed Rosalie to tinker with it in her spare time, to see if she could soup it up enough for Emmett's liking.

If she managed to fix it, he wanted to change the tires and take it off-roading.

Typical Em.

Together, mom and I had made my favourite dinner- spaghetti- and there were plenty of leftovers to save for later. Sometimes, I was glad that no one in the house ate food, since that meant that none of disappeared on me when I didn't want it to. I knew that if Emmett was a human, he'd eat enough for an army, and I knew he'd steal my food when no one was looking. Hell, he already stole things when people weren't looking, so I could just imagine his human appetite in a kitchen.

Now, the weekend was over and once again, we were all getting ready for school. Although I had most of my credits thanks to Jasper's expertise in my younger days, I still decided to go for my regular senior year so I could graduate like everyone else. It would make mom and dad happy, and it was a "human experience" that Alice was hell-bent on me getting.

She was a quirk, that's for sure. What did she expect me to do with myself, if not go to school? I knew I'd need a job someday, and to get a decent job, I'd need a high school education at least…

Not to mention university, but I didn't even want to think about that yet.

Secretly, I had no desire to go to university or even college for that matter. Of course I wanted to learn and make something of myself, but recently, I'd decided on a different fate- one I knew I'd never have.

I wanted to live with my family, as their equal.

I knew, though, that the mere suggestion of them changing me would cause the biggest fuss our house had ever seen. Rose would flip shit, I knew that for sure, Edward would glare at everything and everyone in his path, dad would speak to me medically, Jasper would stare, Emmett would laugh and Alice would squeal. Mom would probably respect my wishes, but I don't think she'd be happy about turning me into one of the undead, no matter how badly I wanted it. I knew that after I mentioned it, Alice would be excited and that would piss Edward and Rose off, which would make Jasper mad, then everyone would be mad and they'd fight.

No, it was best not to mention that, no matter how badly I wanted it.

"Belly?" asked Emmett loudly, knocking on my door. Sighing heavily, I treaded over and pulled it open, watching as Emmett appraised me and my clothing choice. He'd recently banned Alice from dressing me in the mornings, since he felt that her clothing attracted too much male attention. Now, thanks to him, I was allowed to pick my own clothes, even if Alice hated it. She and I both knew I was severely lacking in the fashion department, but Emmett couldn't care less. He just wanted to make sure no boys could get ideas about me and my outfits.

"Good." He said firmly, stepping aside to let me through. Having their older brother inspect their clothing might annoy most girls, but I found it sweet that Emmett was so protective.

I loved my big bear.

"Edward's waiting." Said Emmett suddenly, smirking widely as he walked down the stairs ahead of me. On cue, the blush spread across my cheeks, earning me an indulgent chuckle before we made it safely down the stairs, and I went to the kitchen.

"Edward?" I asked confusedly, taking in the scene before me.

Instead of mom cooking at the stove, Edward was taking her place, letting mom watch amusedly from the table, where she had a newspaper in front of her. Edward was mixing scrambled eggs in the frying pan and there was bread in the toaster. He'd even taken out the juicer, and I saw a glass of fresh orange juice beside him, making my mouth water.

Who knew Edward could cook?

"Good morning, Bella." He said softly, concentrating on his cooking. I smiled and went over, glancing over his shoulder to make sure it was edible.

It looked perfect, as I expected it would.

"Morning Edward." I said softly, earning me a grin as he turned off the stove. The toast popped up and I went to grab it, but I felt his hand on my wrist as he steered me back to the table, obviously determined to get it himself.

"Sit." He ordered, earning a smile from mom as Emmett left the room, no doubt going to flirt with his wife.

"Thank you." I said, shocked when he pulled out my chair. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, but it never ceased to amaze me when Edward did things like that. I loved how he always put effort into the little things- the things most people wouldn't even notice. Before I could get too deep in thought, he placed the drink in front of me, along with the plate of eggs and toast, cooked to perfection.

"Thanks Edward." I said again, making him smile as he took his regular seat beside mine.

"You're welcome, my Bella." He murmured, handing me a fork. Once again, my face lit up like a beacon at his words, and before I could embarrass myself, I poked a piece of egg with my fork and brought it to my mouth.

"Mmm." I said, chewing happily as he smiled proudly.

"I thought it looked right." He said confidently. I nodded and ate another piece, sipping the orange juice afterwards.

Breakfast was always a slightly awkward affair, since Edward just loved to watch me eat. He didn't often speak or make conversation, but simply watched my face as I chewed. I was getting used to it, but it was still weird to have someone stare at you while you ate your food.

He didn't seem to notice the awkwardness, and I didn't have the heart to tell him.

Slowly, the food on the plate disappeared and before I could so much as stand, the empty plate and glass were both gone, already in the dishwasher.

"Thanks." I said again, making him nod in return as he offered me his hand. I reached out and grabbed it, seeing mom's interest pique as she glanced over, smiling wryly at our entwined fingers.

"Shall we take the new car today?" asked Edward gently, reaching down to take my schoolbag. I smiled happily, having grown to love my car, despite its large price tag.

"Sure." I said, making him nod as he handed me my key. I saw Alice grinning at me as she wiggled her fingers in a small wave, letting us go.

"Have fun." She said softly, watching the two of us go out to the garage. My black car was waiting, reminding me of dad's car, despite the fact that it was incredibly fortified. Part of Emmett's problem with the Beast was that it was utterly unsafe for humans to ride in, in case it broke down someplace without cell service. He was leery of all the rust around the edges, so to make up for it, this new car was missile-proof. That's right-- missile-proof. I thought it was ridiculous and unnecessary, since we lived in _Forks_, but I didn't comment, seeing how excited my brother was about it. He might have been more enthusiastic than Rose on this one, and we all knew how Rose felt about shiny new cars.

"This is a nice car." Said Edward quietly, examining the body before he opened the passenger door and got inside, buckling up dutifully. I smiled at his human-like act, making him grin as well.

"We wouldn't want you to get a ticket, now would we?" he asked jokingly, making me grin.

"Of course not." I mumbled, starting up the engine. As I'd predicted, it purred softly- a huge change from the rumble of my old truck. I smiled as Edward pressed a button on his own keychain that opened the garage doors, and I pulled out into the driveway, smiling to myself.

"The kids will just love this one." Said Edward sarcastically, making me smirk. The kids at school would go nuts over this car, but for once in my life, I didn't care. As much as I resented the gift at first, it had grown on me, just as Rose promised it would. Slowly, we drove down the driveway, before Edward turned to me curiously.

"What are your plans?" he asked suddenly, making me frown as I glanced at him.

"Plans?" I asked, confused. He smiled and nodded softly.

"For after high school." He clarified. I sighed, remembering my inner thoughts from this morning.

"I don't know." I admitted, making him nod sadly.

"College?" he asked, making me shake my head. He frowned.

"University?" he tried again, making me shrug.

"I suppose." I said lowly, making him frown.

"You don't want to?" he asked, making me sigh.

"I don't really know." I admitted, glancing at him. His stare was so penetrating that I had to look away before I got too distracted.

"You'd do well in school." He said softly, making me nod as I watched the road intently.

"I know." I said, having heard that comment numerous times from my family and teachers.

"Why don't you want to go?" he asked curiously, seeing through my mask. I sighed and turned to him, not about to tell him the truth.

"I'll miss you." I said, making him frown gently.

"We'll always be here." He said firmly, frowning. I knew he was thinking of his own impromptu departure a while ago- which still caused my trust in him to waver sometimes. You never knew what Edward would do when the right- or sometimes wrong- idea struck him.

"I know." I admitted, frowning deeply as we pulled into the school parking lot. As predicted, the kids all dispersed and stared at my flashy vehicle, but we still had time before we had to go in, so I stayed in my seat.

Edward didn't move either.

"What about kids?" he asked worriedly, turning to glance at me. Shocked, I stared for a moment before I frowned, shaking my head.

"No kids." I said firmly, making him frown.

"Why not?" he asked indignantly. Blushing, I sighed, not wanting to talk about that right now.

"Because." I said, avoiding the question.

"Bella." He said softly, leaning in closer. His scent wafted over me, and I made the mistake of looking at him directly. His gaze was so intense and full of indescribable emotion that I couldn't help but answer him.

"Because I don't want to screw them up." I admitted softly, blushing as I looked away.

"Why wouldn't you make a good mother?" he challenged, looking at me confusedly.

"_He _wasn't a good father." I said darkly, making him frown.

"_He's _not your father." Said Edward simply, making me nod.

"I know. Dad's my dad now, but I still lived with him for six years." I said with a shrug.

"You can't let him control your life." Said Edward reasonably, making me sigh.

"I know Edward." I said patiently. "I don't want to end up like him." I blurted out, embarrassed.

"You won't." he said firmly, making me shrug.

"You never know." I said. "He could have been a good man at one point too."

"I doubt that." Said Edward wryly, shaking his head in disgust.

"No kids." I repeated firmly, glancing over at him. He just nodded, accepting my answer for now.

"What kind of husband would you like?" he asked, turning my entire face scarlet.

_One like him._

"What?" I spluttered, making him smile as he glanced at my red face.

"Husband?" he prompted, making me shrug.

"I'm not picky." I squeaked, making him laugh softly.

"We all have preferences." He said gently, leaning in closer. "I, for one, would prefer a brunette over a blond." He said quietly, touching a strand of my dark hair.

Was he trying to make me combust?

"Right." I choked out, earning me another wry smile.

"I would also prefer someone soft-spoken over a loud, obnoxious character." He added, glancing out the window. I looked out as well and saw Mike Newton gawking at my car, making me smirk. It was no secret that Edward thought Mike was the most irksome creature on the face of the planet.

"Um, a nice person?" I offered, unsure how to answer his question.

"Define nice." He said softly, taking another strand of my hair to examine. I cleared my throat and let him touch my hair all he wanted, trying to find a way to answer him.

"Someone who's gentle and calm." I said quietly, going off the top of my head. Edward seemed to be absorbing it though, even if he didn't make eye contact.

"Someone with manners." I added, shrugging. "And who's respectful."

"That's it?" he asked, looking me in the eye once more. I nodded, clearing my throat as he dropped the lock of hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, the bell's about to ring, so we should move." He said suddenly, grabbing both of our bags as he stepped out. Knowing he'd want to open my door, I waited until he came and opened it for me, smiling happily.

"Come on, Bella." He said, shaking his head as I stumbled out of the seat, pocketing my key. I insisted on taking my own bag as we walked through the parking lot, going inside for another day of learning.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 3**

Shop

**A/N: I know it's neither Saturday, nor has it been a week since my last post, but I just got a very encouraging message that pertains to DITR part 1. **

**DITR Part 1 has been nominated for the 2009 Twilight Awards on the "Two Sides of Twilight" forum... the glitch? We need 2-3 more nominations in the Best Cullen Family Story section... so please go and send your votes in! I know many of you thoroughly enjoyed it!!**

**Nominations would be better than reviews for this chapter! LINK: ****http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/ (just replace the "(dot)"s with "." and you'll find it!) NOMINATIONS CLOSE TOMORROW! (January 5th).**

BPOV

Sometimes, I really hated Alice. I mean _really _hated her. Sometimes, I wondered where she came from and why in God's name she insisted on shopping two days after my expensive birthday, for _me. _Why the hell was she dragging me to the Port Angeles mall with her, Jasper, Rose and Em if I'd already gotten a whole new wardrobe; a car; expensive, rare books; a diamond; a bracelet and a gold necklace?

Because she was Alice, that's why, and I hated it.

Before I could so much as voice my exasperation, Emmett made a sharp turn with his massive Jeep, sending me into the door.

"Watch it Em." Said Rose, tutting softly as she glanced over at me, amusement plastered on her face.

"You ok?" boomed Em, looking at me through his rear view mirror.

"Just peachy." I mumbled angrily, making Emmett laugh loudly as Rose smirked, turning to face the front. At least she'd decided to sit in the back with me this time, instead of the front beside her husband.

"You know how Ali is." Said Rose softly, looking at me gently. I nodded, having lived with her for eleven years. Even after all that time, I still wasn't used to Alice's behaviour, even if I expected it.

"My birthday was two days ago." I pointed out. Rose smiled and nodded, turning to face me as Emmett sped up dangerously, flying down the paved road.

"Birthdays are just Alice's excuse to buy more things. She knows you can't refuse on your birthday, so she squeezes in as much as she can without making you too mad." Said Rose, shrugging.

"Scheming fairy." I spat angrily, making Emmett laugh as he glanced at me through the mirror again.

"You're just cranky because Rosie wouldn't led Edward come." He said teasingly, turning me beet red.

"I am not!" I cried indignantly.

"Why so defensive?" he taunted, making me roll my eyes as I leaned against the window, ignoring him and her. I knew without looking that she was scowling, and Emmett was having far too much fun with this.

"Eddie boy got out of shopping. I thought you'd be happy to spare him the torture." He said. "Isn't that what lovers do? Go all emo and try and take the other's pain away--" he started, snickering.

"Shut up." I groaned, making his face light up.

"So he _is _your lover!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Emmett." Warned Rose, not liking where this was going. I groaned and shook my head, making him smirk.

"Belly and Eddie, sitting in a tree--" he started, right before Rose reached out and smacked him.

"Don't you dare finish that." She warned, making Emmett raise both hands in surrender.

He turned the next bend with only his knees on the wheel, which pissed me off even more.

"Can you steer properly, please?" I demanded, glancing worriedly at the wheel. Emmett just laughed and glanced at me, putting his hands behind his head.

He was an idiot.

"You know, if you bend this thing around a tree, you'll bend _me _around the tree." I pointed out.

"Bella, I think the tree would bend around the jeep." He said smugly, making me sigh heavily, pinching my nose- something I picked up from Edward. Emmett obviously noticed and he smirked happily, but wisely kept his big mouth shut.

"And you'd impale the human. If you want me dead so badly--" I started, only to be cut off by a growl from Rose.

"Isabella." She snapped angrily, making me smirk as she turned to Emmett.

"Drive properly when she's in the car." She spat, making Emmett nod as he took the wheel- everything down to his hand placement being flawless.

"And don't talk about you dying." Said Rose worriedly, looking me over. Rolling my eyes at her overreaction, I just watched the seat in front of me, not wanting to fight with Rosalie about my fate. We all knew Emmett wouldn't let a tree kill me because of him, but sometimes, he was just too reckless.

Before anyone could try and argue again, Rosalie's phone rang loudly, making her sigh. She flipped it open quickly, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, making me sigh as she handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked as I put the phone to my ear. I heard a small sigh on the other end, making me sigh as well.

Alice.

"Do you prefer blue or green heels?" she asked suddenly, silencing me.

"I don't wear heels, Alice." I reminded her, making her groan.

"Bella, seventeen year old girls wear heels." She said simply, making me huff angrily.

"Well, you're all-seeing, why don't you tell me?" I snapped, making her giggle. I heard Jasper's soft voice in the background as he spoke to her, sounding suspiciously like "leave her alone, Ali".

A girl could hope.

"Shush Jazz." Said Alice impatiently, waiting for my answer. I glanced out the window and saw Alice's Porsche pulling up beside us in the other lane, just as Jasper rolled down his tinted window to shoot me a sympathetic smile.

"Jasper says he can feel you're irritation." She said happily, making me groan.

Of course he could. He was _Jasper._

"Blue." I said grudgingly, not wanting her to stick me into a pair of green death traps. If she was forcing them on me, I wanted the ones that looked nice, at least.

"Good." Said Alice, making me sigh as she snapped her phone shut without another word, undoubtedly planning a whole new outfit in her mind.

ooOoo

The mall came into sight much before I was ready, and without a word, I opened the door and slid out of the Jeep, nearly falling into a puddle. Thankfully, Emmett was quick enough to catch me and set me right before he grabbed my hand and Rose's waist, bringing us into the mall. He gained quite a few strange glances from the other customers, and I blushed, knowing that they probably thought he was some sort of polygamist. Emmett, however, enjoyed the attention and only made it worse by kissing both of our cheeks in front of an elderly couple doing their groceries.

"My goodness." Muttered the old lady, glancing at the three of us. She shot Em a disapproving frown, making Em smile sweetly at her. She huffed and turned around fully, tapping her foot impatiently. I saw Alice off to the side, giggling as Jasper watched the old lady warily.

"Young man, you do know it's impolite to have more than one lady at a time?" she asked, her voice firm and annoyed. Emmett nodded and sighed dramatically, looking between us.

"Who could pick between these?" he asked in mock-frustration, turning me a whole new shade of red. Taking my hand away from him, I sighed as I turned on my heel, marching towards Alice instead.

"Bella!" he cried dramatically, making things even worse. I groaned and distinctly heard Rosalie's hand smacking him, earning an approving noise from the old lady.

"That's right. You rein him in, dearie." She said happily, turning back to the grocery store door.

"Jesus Emmett." Snapped Rose as they approached. Em, obviously amused and quite proud of himself, just shrugged, turning to Alice.

"If she's dragging me to this hellhole, I want some fun." He said simply, earning him a glare from Alice. We all knew her opinions on bashing the mall, and it was wise to just accept her obsession and learn to like it.

"Anyways." Said Ali pointedly, grabbing Jasper's hand firmly. Emmett, not fazed at all by his encounter outside the grocery store, took my hand again, pulling me closer.

"Let's get this shit done." He said determinedly, earning him a glare from Alice.

"Shoes." Said Ali happily, pulling Jasper ahead to a shoe store, filled with death traps she'd shove me into.

"Why do you wear these?" asked Emmett once we were inside, picking up a size 6 stiletto.

My size.

"Because, Emmett, they're fashionable and they look great with the right dress." Said Alice simply, taking the blue shoe away from the burly vampire. She examined it and checked the tag before she smiled smugly, handing the pair to me.

"No way." I said, eying the almost paper-thin heel. Alice, sighing heavily, grabbed my hand and forced me onto the bench easily, yanking off my flats as she shoved my foot into the strappy thing.

"Alice!" I complained as she fastened it quickly, repeating the action on the other foot.

"You _will _try things on." She said, the little dictator coming out instead of my kind, sympathetic sister.

Talk about Jekyll and Hyde.

"Walk." Ordered Alice, nudging me forward. Almost as soon as my weight shifted from her nudge, I fell forward, right into Rosalie. Rose, amused, caught me quickly and steadied me, showing no mercy.

"Take them off." I begged, shoving my foot at Emmett as I held Rose's arm. Emmett, looking torn between pleasing me or pleasing Alice, obviously decided that Alice was more dangerous than I was and sighed, looking at me sheepishly.

"Walk first." He bargained, making me huff as I grabbed his arm like an incompetent, wobbling forward a few steps.

"They hurt." I complained, feeling my ankles aching. Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and nodded to Em, who removed the shoes easily, leaving me barefoot.

"Thank you." I said, relieved. Alice compensated for my immediate relief by shoving another pair of blue heels in my hands, absolutely relentless.

"Oh look Rose!" she cried, running down to the size fives to grab a pair of red peep-toe pumps. She immediately put them on, walking flawlessly as she stared at them.

This was going to be a very long trip.

ooOoo

Alice was absolutely relentless in that shoe store, and she shoved me into every pair of heels she could get her little hands on. After the tenth pair, I was beginning to think she enjoyed my suffering. I'd fallen about four times, hit two shelves, and run into my brothers more times than I cared to count, but still, she wouldn't let me go. I could tell Emmett was getting bored too, and so was Jasper, even if he masked it well.

After the shoes, she dragged me into a dress store with all sorts of strange designs she claimed were "fashionable". She got far too excited about a giant flower on the shoulder of one dress and forced me to try it on, completely ignoring my protests. She insisted that I model it for her, and I was angry when I got a face full of the blue fluffy flower when I tried to look down.

"If you're scared of the flower, you'll have better posture!" she'd cried, enthusiastic about the hideous thing attacking my face.

That dress was the last straw. Although we'd only visited two stores, I was done. I'd stormed into the dressing room, put my clothes back on and grabbed Emmett, dragging him out of the store.

"Bella!" cried Alice, chasing me down in the mall hallway.

"No Alice." I said firmly, putting my foot down. Alice may be manipulative when she wanted to be, but I was very much finished with this ridiculous business.

"Em can take me home." I said firmly, making Alice frown. She slipped off into a vision and smiled sadly, shrugging.

"I tried." She said, admitting defeat. Emmett perked up, knowing he was allowed to leave, and Jasper sighed, undoubtedly wishing he could come along.

"Oh go with them, you big baby." Said Alice, giving him a small shove. Rose just smiled at the three of us, her eyes lingering on me.

"Bring her to the food court first." Said Rose, making both boys nod as we hightailed it out of the store as fast as we dared.

"Come on, Boo." Said Em, taking my hand as he walked much too quickly. Jasper kept up easily and we found an empty table in the food court, where Emmett stood quickly.

"Taco Bell?" he guessed, making me smile as I nodded. I loved the greasy food, but I was only allowed to get it when Rose was otherwise occupied. She still hated it.

"Right." Said Em, marching off to stand in line for food. Jasper sighed heavily and relaxed into his chair, eying me carefully.

"Is there anything you want to get while we're here?" he asked me softly, making me shake my head. Jasper was almost as fond as his wife was of buying me gifts, but he never bought them against my will. He always offered though, knowing he had enough money to buy a country, if he wanted to.

"No thanks, Jazz." I said softly, laying my head on his shoulder. His wife knew how to tire me out, and I knew he felt it too.

"Em's coming." He said, just as a tray was placed in front of me, filled with all sorts of food.

"How much did you buy?" I asked incredulously, seeing the pile of tacos, platters of fries and numerous drinks.

"Take out." He said slyly, producing a take-out bag. I grinned, knowing how Rose hated throwing out food, no matter where it came from. Ever since she'd started watching the World Vision programs on TV, she hated wasting anything that could benefit humans.

"Then you can have some later." He said, shrugging. Laughing at his reasoning, I grabbed a soft taco and took a big bite, loving the taste.

Emmett, Jasper and I made light conversation as I ate as much as I could, packing up the rest in bags and drink trays. Emmett grabbed it from me before I could even think of picking it up and Jazz rested his arm on my shoulders as we walked towards the exit, and out to the Jeep.

"I owe you one, Bean." Said Emmett thankfully, glancing at me in the mirror again. I smirked, knowing how much he hated shopping with anyone, much less Alice.

"I hate shoes." I decided, slipping my flats off as Jasper smiled, pulling me in closer to him. I leaned on his shoulder happily, feeling the calming vibes he always gave off, even when he wasn't trying. Emmett saw my tiredness too, laughing softly as he sped up, keeping both hands on the wheel this time.

"Have a good sleep." Said Em, knowing I'd be snoring in a few minutes. Jasper just smiled and spoke softly to Em, his chest rumbling pleasantly as I rested, letting the soft noise lull me to sleep.

**A/N: There you have it... shopping with Alice.**

**Please remember to check out the forum and nominate DITR!! WE WANT TO WIN! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 4**

Perfection

**A/N: Chapter 4... read the note at the end :D**

EPOV

My fingers travelled lightly over the ivory keys of my piano as my mind fabricated a new melody-- one inspired by beauty and innocence.

Bella.

She was the very definition of both those words- beauty and innocence- and just like many times before, I found myself composing music for her. Inspiration had been hard to come by lately, especially in this little, green town, but as soon as our resident human popped into my head, I felt a surge of creativity and a strong urge to let it all loose in the only way I knew how.

My music.

The little girl who'd come to live with us as little more than a toddler was gone. That little, sweet, naïve little creature was a thing of the past- something etched in memory, but nonexistent in reality. The little girl had changed- grown from a small child into a blossoming young woman- and a very attractive one at that. Never in my life had I felt so drawn to a woman, even flawless ones like Rosalie, and it was all rather frightening and new for me.

The little girl Rose had brought home was a timid, shy little thing with problems of her own. The childlike youth had slowly been replaced with womanly age, development and character. She wasn't naïve, she wasn't socially inept, she wasn't fearful and she wasn't reserved- but rather a confident, happy, strong young woman who deserved all the praise and love in the world.

And God knows it suited her.

She was absolutely angelic- the picture of perfection and idealism. She was what every girl of seventeen should strive to be- the very image of woman created by God. No one would surpass my Isabella, and I was really beginning to have faith in Alice's strange, random vision from over a year ago.

The first time that vision had come around, Bella was still a child- a young girl who didn't know her place in the world. She'd been sensitive, insecure, unsure and very vulnerable- not my idea of the perfect wife. In truth, I'd felt like some sort of strange pedophile instead of a supposed lover for the sad child. How was I supposed to grasp the concept of marrying Bella? I'd helped raise her, I'd seen her at her worst, I'd been there for her, chased away her nightmares, turned on her nightlights, told her stories, taught her to drive, taught her piano, taught her all sorts of life lessons and much more. I was her mentor- her role model, of sorts.

Not her potential fiancé.

But now, things were different. Now, there was no way I'd be able to sit quietly and let Bella traipse off with some random human boy instead of myself. I'd admit I was growing more protective of my little human, and perhaps a little possessive at times, but with good reason. With perverts like Newton skulking around, she needed to be protected. She needed to be shielded from his crazy schemes, and I'd be damned if I let his little fantasies play out.

No one would touch my Bella that way.

No one.

She was innocent- untainted, wholesome, gentle and caring. She felt for others- cared for their feelings as if they were her own. She hated conflict and confrontation, and definitely didn't enjoy arguments. In reality, she balanced me out- I was hasty, I was presumptive, I was accusing and rather suspecting of others, but she knew how to calm me down. She always got the whole story before she went off the deep end, and I only admired her more for it. She was able to see the light in everyone- me included.

I'd also grown to love her reactions to my presence. Every time she saw me, I heard her heart stutter and speed up dramatically as her face turned an endearing shade of scarlet. I often caught her examining me when she thought I wasn't looking, but I secretly enjoyed her eyes on me, so I didn't say anything. I stared at her while she ate, knowing she'd blush. Her dreams were becoming more and more vivid and quite vocal, and whenever she spoke my name in her dreamy haze, I felt feelings I didn't even know existed. Just the sound of my name on her tongue was enough to make me melt.

She was perfect.

"That's beautiful, Edward." Said Esme suddenly, stepping into the room. I smiled gently at her and continued my piece, committing each note to memory. I rather liked this one as well.

"Thank you." I murmured, making my mother smile as she slowly tip toed closer, perching herself beside me on the bench. Esme knew I enjoyed her company while I played, and having her next to me while I composed was a common sight in the house.

"What inspired this one?" she asked, her eyes twinkling happily. Her thoughts shouted the answer at me before I could respond, eliciting a smile from me.

"_Bella?" _she guessed, making me nod as my fingers began an even more intricate tune. She sighed happily and patted my shoulder lovingly, making me feel quite young indeed. I tried to come up with an explanation for my choice, but when Esme's thoughts hit me once more, I realized that none was needed.

"_She's a beautiful girl, Edward, and she'll make a wonderful wife." _She thought, smiling briefly before she glided out of the room as swiftly as possible, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Bella would make a good wife? _My _wife.

I liked the sound of that.

The idea of Bella being mine, and only mine, was quite appealing, even in my mind. I knew I was a monster, but so did Bella, and she'd chosen to embrace that fact right from the get-go. At the tender age of six, she'd embraced my entire family with open, loving arms, not caring that we were her most dangerous predators. Her father had been a predator- one that went against his instincts- and I knew she thought of us as saviours- not murderous beasts. She never saw us clearly, but we'd all accepted her views, even when she was too young to really understand what we were. I still wasn't sure she completely understood.

Only Victoria had given her a taste of our primal instincts, and even then, she placed Victoria in a whole different pile than she did us. We were on the "good" list, while Victoria had forced her way to the top of the "bad" list, in everyone's books. We knew how much our kind hated to be thwarted in a hunt, and it was only a matter of time before Victoria pursued her prey…

No matter. I'd tear her to shreds the moment she came within ten miles of our home- Bella's home. Over a year ago, I'd made it my duty to ensure that my Bella was safe in her own home, no matter what might be lurking out there. She deserved that much.

Now, my Bella was being forced to shop with her sisters and brothers, while I got a reprieve and was allowed to stay behind. Rosalie still had a strong hatred for me, and the two of us together on a shopping trip was bound to send things awry. Rosalie and I had always had a love-hate relationship, but ever since I induced the depression, and coincidentally, the impromptu stroll in the woods over a year ago, Rose liked to blame me for the repercussions. The rest of my family had forgiven me almost instantly, but Rosalie was hardheaded and quite the firecracker. She wouldn't let me weasel my way back into her heart so easily, but we were making slow progress.

I knew Alice had a whole onslaught of shopping planned for the entire group, and I didn't need telepathy to know that Bella had been less than pleased. She absolutely loathed anything to do with shopping, especially with Alice, and this time, she'd been forcibly dragged to the Jeep by the insistent pixie who never knew when to let it go. Her birthday had just passed, but that didn't deter Alice from her determined, quite relentless pursuit of shopping buddies. Bella still didn't understand how rich we really were, and she had yet to grasp the concept that shopping excursions, even Alice's wouldn't even dent our bank accounts. Carlisle was probably the richest man in America, even if no one acknowledged it publically, and on top of the family account, we all had separate accounts to use at our own discretion. We worked together as one big family unit, and money wasn't an issue for us.

Even if I was glad to get out of a shopping excursion, I felt bad for Bella when she was forced to join Rosalie and Emmett in the Jeep. I wished I could have saved her from her impending Alice-torture, but alas, nothing could be done to change the pixie's mind. When Alice got an idea, Alice carried out her idea or went down trying.

And she wanted Bella in stilettos.

Now, all I had to do was wait- wait for my crazed sister to return my angel, safe and sound.

**A/N: OK... there's a non-edited chapter for you... sorry about the errors, if you found any.**

**Now, the Two Sides of Twilight 2009 Twilight awards are now in the voting stages! Go to: http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/ to vote for DITR Part 1 in "Best Cullen Family Story" and Love Me Tender in "Best Volturi Story". Before you vote though, read the "how to vote" post first, since we don't want any "wrong" votes to be discounted!!!**

**Let's see if we can win this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 5**

Purchases

**A/N: Alright... here we are with chapter 5... I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far, even if it sort of fluffy (IDK about you guys, but too much fluff always makes me sort of angry... in a weird way). Rest assured that we'll be bringing in the big guns soon, and we'll see a returning character, as well as another villain from SM's world. (well, IDK if she's a VILLAIN, per se, but I never liked her, and neither do most of you, I'm assuming).**

**The review count has been steadily declining since chapter 1, so please, REVIEW!**

BPOV

"We're home!" cried an all-too chipper voice as I frowned sleepily, waking from my nap.

What happened to the Jeep? Whatever I was laying on was much too comfortable to be Jasper's shoulder or Emmett's leather seats.

I missed the Jeep now that I heard this hollering.

"Alice!" hissed a smooth, quite attractive voice that belonged to my favourite person.

Edward.

"Oh shush." Said Alice quietly, her voice excited and quite pleased with herself. "She's awake now."

"Yeah." I croaked, trying to turn over. I felt a blanket tangle itself around me as I frowned and yanked it off, sitting up carefully as I opened my eyes.

True to my prior belief, when my eyes adjusted to the dull afternoon light, I saw Edward sitting not two feet from me, observing me intently. He looked quite odd, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, but nothing- not even his odd positioning- could alter his inhuman beauty.

God, he was dazzling. Literally.

"Good evening." He said softly, smiling crookedly. I smiled briefly in return as I glanced over his shoulder, feeling my face pale at the sight of the mountain of purchases behind my pixie sister.

"Oh relax." She said, glancing over at Rose, who was just coming through the door. "Only a few are yours."

"Alice." I complained, having made it quite clear that I didn't want any of her merchandise.

"Bella." She mocked happily, smiling slyly at Edward. I was shocked, but said nothing as Edward averted his gaze, nodding as he stood up. Without a word, he left the room, and I was even more confused.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded, standing up from the living room couch where I'd been resting. Alice just smiled knowingly as Rose eyed her suspiciously, obviously as uninformed about this as I was.

What had she done this time?

"I embarrassed him." she said happily, smiling at me. I noticed both of my brothers standing in the corner, glancing warily at the pile. Very seldom did Alice neglect Jasper's wardrobe during one of her shopping excursions, and the same went for Rose and Em.

"I bought you something special." Said Alice happily, making Rose smirk as she understood the scenario, glancing at me speculatively. Emmett and Jasper both frowned at the looks on their wives' faces, and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Thanks?" I said even before Alice began to dig through the bag, pulling out a horrid pink one.

"No way." I said when she passed it to me. I examined the store name carefully, feeling my cheeks flame as both sisters giggled.

"Just look." Said Alice, flaunting the hideous Victoria's Secret bag in my face. I heard a loud snort from Rose as I shied away from the bag, right before Rose took the initiative and tipped the bag over, tossing all the garments on the floor.

"Rose!" I cried, my cheeks even redder when I saw what Alice had bought.

Thanks to Rose's untimely intervention, the carpet was strewn with all sorts of lingerie- ranging from cheetah-print thongs to hot pink bras with bows decorating every visible surface. There was lace, ruffles, polka-dots, stripes, bows, ribbon, and I even spotted a strange looking thing which I soon identified as some sort of corseted negligee.

"Alice!" came a booming voice from behind me. We all glanced over to see a rather offended Emmett eying the purchases.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he demanded, stepping forward. Jasper, trying to be a gentleman, averted his gaze to the carpet, his blonde head bowed dutifully. Rose sighed and approached her shocked, irritated husband, preventing a scene.

"Em, she's a big girl." Soothed Rose, eying me. Emmett let out an angry snort as he looked me over critically.

"Not that big, Rose." He said firmly. "She's seventeen, and not even married."

"Married?" questioned Rose amusedly, making him nod.

"She'll be married before she needs that. And she won't be married until she's thirty." He said firmly, shooting me a firm glance. Alice rolled her eyes and stuck out her pale little tongue at her brother before turning to me.

"Ignore the buffoon." She said nonchalantly, earning a small growl from Emmett. Jasper kept his nose out and kept his gaze on the floor.

I'd never been more embarrassed in my life.

"Alice." I whispered, mortified as she grabbed the cheetah thong, examining it closely.

"Hm?" she asked, looking quite oblivious to my intense mortification. Jasper eased it, but nothing could completely erase it now.

She was flaunting my newly purchased, awfully inappropriate negligee in front of my brothers.

Oh my God, Edward was probably seeing this in their heads.

Shit.

"Put it back." I said hastily, making Alice frown as she jumped out of my way, taking the clothes with her.

"Bella, we need to talk about it so you know how to use it all." She said, grabbing an even stranger piece of clothing. My blush, if at all possible, darkened as I stared at the newest revelation.

"Is that a garter belt!?" I spluttered, staring at the white, lacy thing.

"Oh for the love of God, Alice." Grumbled Emmett, shaking his large head quickly, obviously wanting to dislodge the images of me in a garter belt from his head.

"Oh good. You know about these." Said my pixie with a dramatic wink, obviously enjoying the turmoil she was stirring up. It was rare when Alice caused trouble on purpose, but when she did, she sure knew how to do it.

"Now this," she said, picking up a bra and panty set, "is quite the ensemble." She said, putting it up to my body. I yelped in shock and jumped back, staring at her incredulously. She rolled her eyes and rested the clothes on my body, turning me more maroon than red.

"Bella." She scolded, making Rose laugh as Jasper quietly excused himself and Emmett complained loudly.

"Alice, are you trying to get her into someone's bed?" he demanded, earning a cryptic shrug from the fairy.

"Are you?" I demanded, not liking her vague answers.

"Of course not. Who would you have sex with?" she asked bluntly. "Newton?"

I wanted to hurl, but before I could, an loud growl resounded from the third floor.

"Absolutely not." Said Edward as he descended the stairs, walking right into the living room.

I don't think I'd ever seen Edward stop so fast in his life. The look of anger and disgust completely melted from his face as he stared at the lacy undergarments, obviously more shocked by seeing them in the flesh rather than through other people's minds. He gawked at the various revealing pieces before he cleared his throat. If he could have blushed, I swore he'd have been as red as me, but luckily, his embarrassment wasn't as obvious as me. I saw him avert his gaze to the floor before he glared at Alice and her wicked smile.

"No Newton." He said firmly, returning his gaze to me. I still suspected anger when my eyes met his own, but even though his eyes were blacker than coal, I knew it had nothing to do with his previous rage. A whole new emotion was coursing through him, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what it was.

Lust.

Edward was lusting after my underpants.

Oh my God.

"Go back upstairs, you prude." Said Alice, waving him off. His eyes lightened as his mood shifted back to annoyance, making me sigh heavily, but he didn't move. Alice smiled at her brother then to me, giving me a discrete wink. Emmett chose this moment to make his presence known as he cleared his throat obviously displeased with his lack of attention.

"Alice, she's not old enough." He said obstinately, making me sigh. Despite the fact that I didn't want them, I didn't agree with his whole "she's still a baby" speech. I was, after all, seventeen, and quite capable of making my own choices- sexual ones included.

"She is so, you big brute." Said Alice firmly, looking at Emmett steadily. His eyes narrowed to angry slits before he marched right on over, and much to my embarrassment, snatched the thong right out of Alice's hands. Rose sat back, watching the show she knew he'd put on, right as he began to rant. Edward nodded his agreement, and I blushed, hiding my face as Emmett started.

"Look at this thing!" he cried angrily, staring at the piece of fabric. "It's negligee! What happens if she chooses Newton, Yorkie or Crowley? Do you want your baby sister banging one of those disease-infested fuckers? You're giving her the tools to have sex, Ali!" he cried, all the while brandishing the thong in his massive hand.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the door opened and mom and dad came inside.

"Hello." Said dad as he turned to face us, suddenly going still.

Emmett stopped his rant as he held the thong in the air, Alice holding the matching bra as they stood on either side of me, another set of undergarments still arranged over my clothing. Rose and Edward stood at opposite sides of the room, observing the argument as Alice listened to Emmett in annoyance.

"What's this?" asked mom, confused and quite baffled.

"Alice bought Bella negligee, that's what this is." Spat Emmett, tossing the pink thong at Edward. Stunned, he caught it, holding it gingerly as he sighed, averting his gaze.

Thank God at least Jasper knew how to be proper.

"Well, have fun with that." Said dad, staring at us. Emmett turned his incredulous gaze to dad instead, who stared back levelly.

"Have fun?" he quoted angrily, making dad sigh.

"Just be safe." He added, turning to me.

"Oh my God." I groaned, tossing the panties and bra off of my jeans and shirt. Alice nodded her agreement to dad's words, and I was sure my face would explode soon.

"As long as you're careful, you can experiment." Said dad, obviously having memorized this speech many times over his years as a doctor.

"Dad!" I cried, not wanting the sex talk right now. Alice giggled and took the clothing away from me and Emmett both, putting them back in the bag.

She'd seen this, and she'd set me up.

"Thanks a lot!" I shouted as she retreated up the steps, negligee in hand. Emmett huffed and followed her up determinedly, obviously still displeased with her clothing choices.

"Sweetie, sex is a natural thing, and it's good for parents and teens to talk about it." Said mom, sitting next to me.

I was silent, praying they'd let this go.

"Sex is…" started dad, right before I leapt up out of the chair, staring at him.

"No sex." I said firmly, blushing more at the word. He sighed heavily and stood as well, reaching out for me, no doubt wanting me to sit down beside him.

"Nuh uh." I said, shaking my head as I moved away. Dad just smiled wryly, knowing he'd lost this time.

"Alright honey, but if you ever have questions, don't be shy." He said, smiling as I blushed even more.

"Yeah dad." I said hastily, having no intentions of ever asking my _dad_ about sex. Mom, maybe, but dad? No way.

"Bella!" cried Alice from upstairs, making me sigh in relief as I forced my feet up the stairs, where I knew she'd be waiting, underpants and all.

**A/N: There's some humour for you... I've got to set up the whole B/E pairing somehow, and Alice in a lingerie store seemed fitting.**

**Review please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 6**

Plans

**A/N: Alright... great reviewing skills people... way up from before! **

**Now, in case someone actually reads these, the moment you've been waiting three parts for is coming up in chapter 8.... well, I've been waiting for it, at least, so for more chapters to come, please REVIEW!**

BPOV

I was jolted from the warm, fuzzy confines of my bed by the shrill buzzing of my alarm clock, which incidentally, was right next to my left ear. Swatting my hand wildly, I somehow managed to slap the sleep button and not break the glass sitting next to it on the nightstand, but even then, my relief was short lived since Alice made it her duty to impose herself upon me, forcing me to get up.

"Wakie, wakie!" she cried happily, opening my curtains like she did every morning. After a few weeks of trial and error, she'd discovered that wrenching the curtains open was a sure way to get me out from under my covers.

"Come on, Bella, Emmett says I'm allowed to dress you today." She said happily, making me sigh heavily.

"What if I want to dress me?" I asked hopefully, earning me a snort.

"No can do, chickadee" She said happily, making me sigh as I threw my covers off and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Alice, always pretty and perfect, stood above me, smiling as she took my hand and almost dragged me to my closet.

"Let's get this done." She said determinedly, right before I sighed, standing to the side as she rampaged my closet.

ooOoo

One makeover, three outfit disasters, four pairs of heels, one pair of sneakers and a particularly nasty lipstick dilemma, I was deemed appropriate. I had to admit, no matter how much I despised Alice's sessions, I did think she made me look quite nice- something I could never do on my own.

"Mom's waiting downstairs for you." She said, kissing my cheek in her classic way. I smiled softly and nodded, thanking her again as I teetered down the stairs in the kitten heels I'd agreed to.

"Stop." Said a loud voice when I reached the end of the stairs. Knowing exactly what Emmett wanted, I did a 360 for him before he nodded in approval, making sure there wasn't anything too suggestive or inviting about the clothes. He knew boys liked me for all sorts of reasons, but the outfits I chose were large contributors to their lust.

"Good morning." He said softly when he was done, making me smile as I gave him a hug.

I may have been seventeen, but I'd never be too old for Emmett-hugs.

"Breakfast!" called mom softly, making me smile as I moved into the kitchen, where the family was seated. They looked quite human as mom brought the stack of waffles over to the table, setting it in the middle.

"Here dear." She said, handing me my plate and utensils.

"Thanks mom." I said as I snatched two waffles, coating them in syrup and strawberries. The family spoke quietly amongst themselves as I shovelled the food into my mouth, knowing Edward was watching. When those two were done, I stood up and placed my plate in the sink, rinsing it off.

"Have a good day." Said mom as the rest stood up, allowing Edward to take my hand. The familiar jolt of electricity flowed between our clasped hands and I resisted the urge to jump, rather enjoying the sensation.

"Volvo or Mercedes?" asked Edward suddenly, glancing over at me. I simply shrugged as he moved to the Volvo- his pride and joy. True to his nature, he opened my door and closed it behind me, sitting down in the driver's seat before I even had a chance to grab my seatbelt.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing towards my feet to make sure I had my bag. I nodded and he smiled crookedly, starting his car. He took off towards the school at a quick pace, not bothering to observe the rules of the road.

"Did Alice behave?" he asked, looking at me sympathetically. I blushed lightly and nodded, not having the heart to complain to Edward about her lipstick debate. Really, "cherry" and "scarlet" lipstick looked the same to me, and there was no way I'd wear either one anywhere, much less school.

"Good." He said, nodding firmly, as he rested one hand on the wheel, using the other to reach out to me.

Once again, the strange electric charge was ignited as he gently gripped my wrist, lifting it. There sat the heart pendant he'd given me- the one I took care of diligently. There was no way I'd be losing it any time soon, knowing how much it was worth.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, examining the many facets within the solid rock.

"Yeah." I said happily, examining the shiny thing for myself. He nodded in approval, and before long, he let go of my wrist, sliding his hand down to grab my own instead. He avoided my gaze as he clasped it gently, making my heart stutter as it always did. His smirk told me that he'd heard my stupid heart, and he knew the effect he had on me.

"We're here." He said softly, turning to face me as he parked in his usual spot. The cars were trickling in as he leaned in closer, inhaling deeply.

"You smell lovely." He said suddenly, making me blush. His face was less than a foot from mine, and with each approaching inch, I felt myself getting even more lightheaded and woozy.

"Breathe, Bella." He reminded me with a small chuckle, making me nod gently as I took a deep breath.

His face was right next to mine.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly, making him sigh heavily, releasing a gush of his sweet-scented breath.

"Bella." He murmured, reaching up to touch the heated skin of my cheek. I took a deep breath.

_Keep breathing, Bella. _

Slowly, his head bent even closer, and I felt my heart thudding wildly. Two inches, and my lips would be pressed to his. Slowly, I began to move closer, making his eyes widen as he moved microscopically closer--

"Hey!" cried a voice from outside my window. Edward, startled, jumped back, looking down at the steering wheel. I glanced angrily out my window and saw Rosalie standing there, hands on her hips as she glared at her brother.

"Come on." She said, opening my door as she snatched first my bag, then me from the car.

"Bye." I gasped out, earning me a small, apologetic smile as Rosalie dragged me towards the front doors. When we were a safe distance from the car, I rounded on Rose.

"What the hell, Rosalie?" I shouted, earning me a small sigh from her as she turned to me, frowning. She didn't answer as I snatched my bag from her, glaring unhappily.

"He's too old." She said feebly, making me snort.

"Right." I said. "He's seventeen, I'm seventeen…" I said, making her scowl. She leaned in closer, whispering.

"You know damn well that he's over 100." She spat, making me frown.

"Mentally, physically and… _sexually… _he's seventeen." I said smugly, proud of the lack of blushing at my comment.

"Bella." She scolded, knowing I was right. Intellectually, experience-wise and personality-wise, Edward was ancient, but he was seventeen in every way that mattered to me. Rose just shot me a nasty glare before she turned on her heel and walked inside, forcing me to resist sticking my tongue out at her like a little kid.

Sometimes, Rose brought out the bad in everyone.

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath as I made my way into the school, moving to my first period class.

ooOoo

My classes passed in a blur as I listened to my teachers droning on about all sorts of useless crap. Rose, Em and Jasper had it easy- they were done their official high school, but they'd decided to come back for some "extra credits"- also known as babysitting me. Emmett refused to sit at home while guys like Mike Newton chased me, and Rose didn't want to sit at home without Em all day. Jasper would have been all alone, so he came back too, knowing that mom wouldn't be there all the time.

Now, I had babysitters, even at school.

Lunch came around, much too slowly for my liking. When I heard the bell ring after my math class, I nearly bolted from the room, hungrier than a bear in springtime. I was nearly through the doors when I heard someone call my name, effectively startling me.

"Bella!" called a voice, making me turn quickly. I nearly stumbled into a passing freshman, but luckily, I managed to catch myself on the locker before I made a complete fool of myself. I was pleasantly surprised to see Angela Weber moving down the hallway, smiling at me as she led her group of friends towards me.

"Hey." She said happily, walking beside me.

"Hi Ang." I said, making her grin. Angela was one of the people outside my family that I'd consider a friend. Sure, she was friends with Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Eric, but Angela was different. She was kind and gentle compared to them, and she always extended the olive branch, even to me. We got along, and she'd even been over to the house a few times. Mom and dad liked her.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked, making me smile.

"No, why?" I asked, making her smile.

"Saturday's the cheap day at the theatre in Port Angeles, and we're all going. Do you want to come?" she asked in a rush, looking excited.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. Rose hated it when I went out without them, and I knew it would annoy her more than anything. She was way too overprotective.

"Great." Said Angela, smiling. Jessica and Lauren completely ignored me as they passed by without a word, but I didn't care one bit.

We'd never get along, no matter how hard any of us tried.

"We'll go to the seven o'clock show." She said, making me nod. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, thanks." I said, smiling at the idea of my new car. She grinned and nodded.

"I didn't think so." She admitted. Tyler, Mike and Eric all fell in line with us as we walked, and Mike was slowly inching closer.

"Ben's coming too." She admitted, making me smile. It was common knowledge that Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were a package deal- ever since the second grade, apparently, when Angela moved here.

"That's nice." I said softly, making her nod. She gave me a parting smile as we entered the cafeteria, leaving me to walk to my regular table- with my family.

"You need an outfit!" cried Alice as soon as I sat down, obviously having seen my weekend plans.

"Why?" asked Rose, conveniently forgetting our earlier spat. I smirked at her and she watched me warily, knowing that I took after Em and Alice too much for her liking.

"I'm going out." I said, gaining everyone's attention.

"With a boy?" demanded Edward, glaring towards Mike Newton's table.

"With a group." I corrected, making him frown.

"Which group?" he quizzed, making Rose sigh.

"Angela's." I said vaguely.

"Angela Weber?" said Edward sternly.

"Yes, Edward." I said soothingly. "Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Mike and Ben." I said firmly.

"Tyler, Mike and Eric?" he asked, standing up slowly.

"Yes, and sit down." I said firmly. Edward scowled towards the table and sat down heavily, making me sigh.

"Alone?" asked Rose, looking at me worriedly.

"With a group." I corrected again, making her nod.

"Does this group include a date?" she asked, making me frown.

"No." I said firmly. "Unless Angela counts." I added sarcastically.

"Good." She said, glancing at Edward. The knowledge of my nonexistent love life seemed to relax him, but not before he frowned again.

"We'll be gone." He told me gently, making me frown.

"Gone where?" I asked, confused. Jasper was the one who spoke up.

"Hunting." He said softly. "It'll be sunny."

"Ok." I said, shrugging.

"_All _of us are going." Clarified Alice, shocking me.

"You're letting me stay home alone for the weekend?" I asked, amazed. Alice nodded firmly, making Rose frown worriedly again.

"But we'll be calling, and you'll have rules." She warned, making me nod dismissively.

I was _never _allowed to stay home for more than a few hours by myself, even if I was old enough.

"Cool." I said, sitting back as Emmett handed me a carton of fries and a chicken burger.

"Thanks." I said, popping a fry in my mouth.

"No sleepovers, no boys, no--" started Rose, making me laugh.

"No sex, no drugs, no beer?" I quizzed, making her nod firmly as she sat back, looking at me firmly.

"No parties." She added, making me roll my eyes.

"Right, because I'm such a party animal." I said sarcastically, earning me a shrug from her.

"You never know. Some kids go crazy when the parents are gone." She said.

"You've read too many parenting books." I decided, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm informed." She countered, making me nod.

"Of course you are." I agreed placidly, making her sigh.

"Just be careful." She pleaded, making me nod as I sat back, thinking of my first weekend alone.

**A/N: So to reiterate: The chapter I've (as well as most others, I'm assuming) been waiting for is chapter 8. Want a hint? Think..... epiphany. That's the chapter title too. Oh, and think Edward. He's responsible for the title.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 7**

Horror

**A/N: So here we go... I'd usually update tomorrow, but I'm smack in the middle of finals for semester one, and I have to study... I had a brutal math exam today, so I hope your day went better than mine.**

**Now, for the record, I didn't want five bazillion years of fluff before the action in this story, and frankly there's sort of two parts to this part, if that makes sense. Part a) deals with the events depicted in this chapter, while part b) will focus on other things. I'll be sort of the same length as the other three parts though... so enjoy.**

**ALSO: Some of you are thinking that Bella's "sheltered", as some put it... yeah, I guess she is, but when you live in a house full of protective vampires, and you've been attacked by one in the past two years (that was never caught, by the way), your family would be hesitant to leave you alone as well.**

**Anyways, review!**

BPOV

I had to admit, I was pretty excited when Friday was finally over, and Saturday rolled around- the start of my time alone in the house. Never before had they left me for an entire weekend, as unfair as I thought that was- and I was going to enjoy my unusual bout of freedom while they were gone. True to Alice's vision, the sun was shining brightly in the strangely blue sky, and my family was all ready to head out for their group hunting trip- something that hadn't happened in years, since I came. They never went out hunting as a whole family, since mom insisted that it _wouldn't _be the entire family anyways, since I wasn't there. Not to mention that Rose was like an overprotective mother bear when it came to me- God forbid her teenage daughter went and poisoned herself with cleaning products under the sink or something else just as ridiculous. Now that I was seventeen, I was getting some more privileges.

I liked it.

"Be good." Said Rose firmly, looking me over as I nodded, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Jasper obviously knew, and he just smiled amusedly as Rose hugged me for the fifth time, worrying incessantly.

"Rose, go have fun. I'll be here when you get back." I said soothingly, making her sigh.

"I know." She admitted, stepping back. Emmett laughed loudly as he took her hand and gently led her outside, shouting a loud goodbye to me. I smiled wryly at Em's exuberance, watching as I got hugs from each of my family members as they went outside, ending with Edward.

"Be safe." He whispered in my hair- his voice almost too soft to hear. I nodded and sighed when I had to let him go, not liking the feeling of him moving away. He shot me a brief, perfect smile before he went out the door, closing and locking it behind him. I watched as he dashed into the trees- where the rest of the family was undoubtedly waiting, and I sighed, smiling to myself.

What to do?

I never really noticed how large our house was until I saw it now- almost completely empty except for me. Sure, I'd been alone for a few hours before, but never overnight, and never for such a long period of time, and it suddenly seemed quite daunting.

Why did we need such a big house?

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I moved into the living room, where Emmett had conveniently left his X-Box 360 out for my personal use.

ooOoo

When it was time to leave for the movie, I had to say, I was pretty pumped.

Usually, a movie with friends would mean I go out and come back within three hours, unless I agreed to have someone tag along. Edward, in particular, hated when I was out with Mike Newton- no matter how many people came- and he always told me that Mike's brain wasn't on the same level as anyone else's. I didn't love Mike by any means, but I didn't have the same hatred for him as Edward did. He reminded me more of a puppy than anything else, and I knew he was harmless.

Even if Edward claimed the opposite.

Now, I had called Angela to confirm the plans, and I was on my way out the door with my car keys, house keys and purse. Alice had insisted on sunglasses today, since I rarely got to wear them, and she'd even been kind enough to leave an outfit out for me, so I didn't have a fashion faux-pas at the theatre. If Jessica and Lauren were there, I knew I needed to look my best, or else they'd gossip like old women in a hair salon.

I moved out to my car and started it up, relishing the soft purr of the engine as I tore out of the driveway. Thanks to my family's disregard for all road rules, I too had a heavy foot when I drove, and I tended to go at least 10 over the speed limit, and sometimes even more, if I could get away with it. The only one who didn't mind my excess speed was Emmett, but that's just because he was always so impatient to get wherever it was we were going. He hated slow drivers, and often flipped them off in his own car. He was the king of road rage.

The trees flashed past quickly as the sun began to set, and Port Angeles approached. I could see only two cars on the road, and I knew the little white Chevy belonged to Angela, and the minivan belonged to Mrs. Newton, and was therefore Mike's car. They too, were speeding slightly, but I was forced to slow down when I approached the back of Angela's car, knowing she wouldn't get caught doing more than ten over the limit. Mike, on the other hand, was all too eager to get as close to my car as possible, and through the rear view mirror, I saw him wave enthusiastically, making me sigh. I plastered a false smile onto my face and waved back briefly, before I glanced out the front and saw Angela waving as well. No false smiles were needed with her, and soon, we were entering the city.

I knew where the theatre was, and we all quickly found adjacent parking spots as close to the doors as possible.

"Hey Bella!" cried Mike, getting out of his van and rushing to my side.

So this was how it was going to be. Mike the puppy returns.

"Hey." I said briefly, turning to see Angela as she and Ben exited her car.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, having assumed they were all packed in with Mike. Mike smiled and shrugged, looking at Angela.

"Stomach flu." She said sympathetically, earning her three grimaces. I shrugged and she smiled, taking Ben's hand to go inside. I smiled as well, purposefully avoiding Mike's stray hand as he discretely reached for mine.

"What are we seeing?" I asked, rushing to Angela's other side. Both she and Ben smiled knowingly as Mike followed diligently, and Angela saved me by letting go of Ben's hand to take my arm.

"We're supposed to see the new romantic comedy." She admitted apologetically, making me sigh. That would definitely give Mike some new pickup lines to use on me.

"Cool." I said, determined to enjoy myself, no matter what we saw. Angela smiled and nodded as she led the way to the ticket booth, requesting four tickets.

"Sold out." Said the pimply kid behind the counter, making us all frown.

"What isn't sold out?" asked Angela kindly, glancing at the choices.

"Saw." Said the kid, checking out his computer. I felt my eyes widen as Ben stepped forward and bought all four tickets, since the rest of us were under eighteen, and handed them out. Mike and I each handed him five dollar bills as payment, and he smiled, leading us all in. Mike looked quite excited, as did Ben, but both Angela and I were wary. Angela looked determined though, and when we bought our popcorn and moved into the theatre, I made sure I sat between Angela and the wall.

Mike had to sit beside Ben, and some other kid we didn't know.

"Well, this is interesting." Said Angela, making me nod as I examined a popcorn kernel, not wanting to see the bloody mess that was to come.

Before I was ready, the lights dimmed to near blackness, and the previews came on. I felt chills run down my spine as they played, spooking me enough for one night.

I could only imagine what was to come. I'd never done well with the scary movies, and now wasn't the ideal time to start.

I was alone tonight.

"Where's your family?" asked Angela, knowing that one of them usually accompanied me everywhere.

"Camping." I said quietly, making her frown.

"You didn't go?" she asked, making me shake my head.

"I hate it, and I'm finally allowed home alone." I whispered, ignoring the zombies in the current preview.

"You're alone tonight?" she said sadly, making me nod as I risked another glance at the massive screen before us.

I immediately looked down, not liking where that knife was pointed.

"Will you be ok?" she asked, making me nod firmly. "You could come to my place…" she said, making me smile gently.

"No thanks, Ang. They said no sleepovers." I remembered, making her nod sympathetically.

"If you're sure." She said kindly, just as our movie actually started. I just nodded, gluing my eyes to the screen.

Two hours, five screams, a few tears and a bucket of popcorn later, the movie finally ended, and I leapt out of my seat.

"That was cool." Said Mike, stretching as he glanced at me, winking. I was sure he saw how pale I was, because he immediately frowned and reached towards me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, making me nod as my stomach clenched with fear and nausea. After seeing the blood, gore and other nasty scenarios, I knew I'd need a lot of sleep and maybe some Gravol before bed.

"Fine." I squeaked, snatching my jacket from behind the seat. Mike nodded and Angela smiled gently as Ben took her hand, leading us all out of the theatre. I liked Ben- he was the quiet, shy one of the bunch, and the one who never pried.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Mike, looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Mike." I said firmly, making him nod as he rested his arm on my shoulders.

Couldn't he take a hint? Apparently not.

With Mike wrapped around me like an eel, I marched all the way to my car, all the while taking deep, calming breaths.

"Bye Bella!" called Angela as she got into her little white car, leaving me to wave gently.

"Do you want a ride?" asked Mike, taking in my pale pallor.

"No thanks." I said politely, watching his face fall. "I don't want to leave the car here all night."

"Right." He said, nodding towards my expensive, unnecessary vehicle.

"Well, see you at school?" he asked hopefully, making me nod as I unlocked my baby with the remote.

"Sure, Mike." I said, making him nod as I slid into my driver's seat, starting up my car. I tossed my phone, house keys and purse onto the passenger seat before I did up my belt and took off out of the lot.

The entire drive home, I was irrationally jumpy and quite fearful. Only the small red glow from Angela's tail lights in the distance kept me sane, knowing that there were at least three other people on this road besides me. The trees seemed even more ominous as I drove, gradually speeding up to get home faster. I sighed in relief when I hit the turn off to my house, and drove faster than ever down the dirt path until my large, darkened house, where I parked in the garage and ran into the house, locking the door behind me.

Fearful, I turned on every light I could find as I moved into the living room, before I sat down and turned on the children's channel on the television, taking comfort in the little cartoon beaver.

_Stop being ridiculous, _I thought, mentally scolding myself for being stupid. That movie had been in theatres for a week now, and nothing was going to happen to me just because I happened to see it. Millions of people had watched that slasher flick, and I knew I wasn't anyone special enough- no one would want to kill _me, _of all people.

Sighing heavily, I forced myself to stand up and move to the kitchen, where I turned on the light and poured myself a glass of water, so I could go up to bed. The faster I fell asleep, the faster I'd wake up to daylight, instead of the dark, mysterious blackness of night. I gulped down the water as fast as I could before I placed it in the sink, sighing heavily.

Only when the wind howled in the nearby trees, did I jump violently and let out a yelp of shock.

This was going to be a long night.

Once again, I was on edge and quite fearful of my large, empty house as I walked up the stairs- or more like ran up- and found my darkened bedroom. I turned on the light and the lamp, not bothering to go downstairs and turn the other ones off, and grabbed my favourite pyjamas- the ones Edward had bought me last Christmas, putting them on quickly. I moved over to my bed and sat under the covers before I got a brainwave- one that made me feel infinitesimally safer.

I'd sleep in Emmett's bed. Anyone that knew anything about Emmett, or Rosalie for that matter, would avoid their room like the plague.

It was their territory, and vampires were quite protective of their space.

As quickly as I dared, I darted down the stairs to the second floor, pillow and blanket in hand, and dashed towards Rose and Em's closed door, where I opened it gently.

It looked the same as it always did- large, with one side neat and the other rather messy. I debated for a split second before I decided on Emmett's couch, knowing that he was the scarier-looking of the two, should any crazed psychopaths get any ideas tonight. Gently, I laid down on the large black sofa, covering myself with the blanket and pillow from my own room. The light stayed on, and slowly, I managed to coax myself into a fitful, edgy sleep.

ooOoo

Sleep was abruptly cut off by a loud, shattering crash from the floor above me, startling me as my sleepy eyes flew open.

I, although still half asleep, screamed bloody murder as I toppled off the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thud. I jumped up, blinking the sleep away as I breathed heavily, determined to calm down.

_What the hell?_ Groggily, I sat up, running a hand through my hair- a very Edward-like gesture. I blinked a few times and cleared my senses, taking a deep breath as I listened.

Had I imagined it?

To prove me wrong, a set of loud footsteps could be heard on the floor above.

In my bedroom, based on the location.

Holy shit.

Shit, shit, shit!

I panicked, and in my frazzled brain, I darted out of the bedroom, right up to the third floor. On the way, I grabbed one of mom's heavy, glass vases, determined to ward off this invader.

Why on this night, of all nights, did something strange and unwelcome have to make its way into my house? The one night I spend alone, and something gets in… on the third floor, nonetheless. Where was my family now? Slowly, the third floor made its appearance, and my heart was pounding in my ears. The vase was light in my hands as my body was pumped with adrenaline, and I was determined to find out what was upstairs. The stairs, always well maintained, made no noise as I creeped up, and I took a deep, steadying breath as I observed the hallway.

As usual, all the doors on the third floor were closed, and I made my guess, moving towards my bedroom. A jolt of sickening fear shot through me as I heard a low rumble from inside, making my heart speed up dangerously.

This was the stupidest thing I could have done.

_Run out to the car and call Edward._

But my brain was too muddled to comprehend the rationality, and without my consent, my feet moved towards the noise, stopping directly outside the door. I listened as hard as I could, straining my ears to hear.

The door flew open before I could decipher any sounds outside, and once again I shrieked. I gasped in terror at the sight before me, making the creature smirk.

"We meet again." she sneered, staring at me maliciously. In a complete fit of terror and fear, I launched the glass vase at her head, knowing she'd dodge it and let it smash against the wall.

"Now, now." Said Victoria, her red hair blowing in the wind coming through my shattered window. My curtains blew behind her and I gasped in shock as she stepped even closer, her nose nearly pressed against mine.

"Where's the bodyguard?" she hissed angrily, her eyes the darkest of blacks.

_Run, Bella!_

With a spur of inspiration, I tried my last option.

"Edward!" I cried, glancing towards the stairs. I knew he wasn't there, but Vicky wasn't as informed and when I called out to him, she let out a grisly snarl and leapt backwards, straining her ears to hear his approach.

"He's not there." She said, not sounding too confident. I laughed shakily and she glared, glancing worriedly at the staircase once more.

"He will be." I said, my voice more confident than she thought.

"Of course." She snarled sarcastically, stalking forwards once again. I felt her cold, icy hand on my cheek before it migrated down to my neck, just as she inhaled deeply, smiling wryly at her success.

Before she could so much as laugh, a resounding boom came from downstairs, and instantly, Edward was in front of me.

Edward?

He said nothing, but simply let out a grisly, deafening growl that came from deep in his chest as he crouched defensively, determined to protect me. Victoria's hands flew off of me as she shot me another glance before she growled as well, turning on her heel and dashing out the window, right into the trees.

Without hesitation, Edward followed at a breakneck speed, just as Alice appeared before me, absolutely frantic.

"Did she hurt you?" she demanded, looking me over. I shook my head mutely, making her relax as she looked me over.

"I thought I saw too late." She admitted, sounding quite afraid of those potential consequences. I just nodded shakily and she took my arm, steering me away from my bedroom, right down to the bottom floor of the house, where she sat me down on the living room couch. A glance towards the kitchen told me it was only 3:30 in the morning, and much too early for my taste.

"Don't cry." Said Alice softly, making me frown as I reached up to my cheeks, startled at the wetness. I hastily wiped the tears on my sleeve and sniffled, now hyperaware of the falling wetness. Alice sighed softly and sat next to me, hugging me in her sisterly way. Before I could ask her what had happened up there, she pulled out her phone and dialled dad's cell number. Speaking at speeds I could only dream of comprehending, she held a short conversation before she hung up and pulled me into her side, making me sigh in relief as we waited for the rest of my family to return.

**A/N: Review, and make my shitty day infinitesimally better. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 8**

Epiphany

**A/N: Okay people... here we are... chapter 8. I know I said this one was very much anticipated, and it was, but I just finished chapter 9 and it's even better than this one!!!!!!**

**Review!**

BPOV

Alice held my hand gently as my body was wracked with horrible tremors, realization and fear finally settling in. When the sniffling increased, she frowned, pulling me in for a hug that I eagerly took part in, relishing the safety she always emanated. Alice may be tiny, but she was lethal… sort of like a scorpion. Fast, venomous, and quite feared amongst the average humans.

I loved her.

"Edward's chasing her." Said Alice gently, having drifted off quickly in a vision. I nodded briefly as she reached over and grabbed mom's favourite afghan from the arm of the sofa, draping it around my shoulders before she pulled me closer, somehow managing to seem like the bigger one of us. She was comforting, trying to help me contain my mini-meltdown before the rest of my family came home and flipped out. Alice smiled briefly and glanced towards the door moments before it shot open and my mother ran inside, her soft hair wind tossed and quite dishevelled.

"Bella." She said worriedly, darting over. She was larger than Alice, so it was much easier to get lost in her warm, comforting embrace as she brought me over to the loveseat instead. Immediately after I was out of her hands, Alice jumped up and rambled the events to Jasper, who listened intently and nodded sternly, obviously in military mode. Mom made sure I was warm and comfortable before she kissed my cheek and allowed Jasper to intervene, stalling the little freak out I was having.

"She's gone to La Push." Said Jasper softly, speaking more to mom than to me. He had a hand resting on my shoulder as he spoke, wisdom that rivalled my father's emanating from him. Mom, startling me, growled gently as she nodded fiercely, grabbing me closer. Dad suddenly made his appearance as well, and he, calm as ever, took in the scene, kissed my forehead, and darted up the stairs to survey the scene of the break in.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" asked mom, looking at her newest son closely. Jasper glanced at me, smiling reassuringly as I watched him, teary eyed.

"They crossed paths with Edward, and they're trying to intervene before she gets too close to the reservation." He said softly, sitting beside me. Alice kissed his cheek before she sat down in an armchair, simply watching me.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart." He said, suddenly going from Major Whitlock to big brother Jasper in the space of two seconds. I glanced at him incredulously.

Sleep after that run in? No thank you.

"She will not come back." Said Jasper firmly, looking angrier than I ever wanted him to be. I frowned and shrugged, still shocked by the early morning events. He sighed and sat on my other side, pulling me towards him, afghan and all.

"You're tired, and safe." He reasoned, coaxing me gently. I felt a fuzzy wave of lethargy and exhaustion flow over me as Jasper exerted his powers.

"And now, you _want _to sleep." He said softly, kissing my hair as he pulled me closer, letting my eyes drift closed.

* * *

EPOV

My mind was in overdrive.

_Kill the threat._

_Kill._

_Avenge._

_Protect._

I could see her. She was _right there._

But I couldn't touch her. No. Thanks to the Quileute Treaty, I was forced to remain behind the boundary line, watching that sick, twisted woman escape my clutches. She shot me a malicious smile as she darted off, just as Emmett and Rosalie ran up behind me, their thoughts equally as angry as my own.

"_Fuck the border. Let's kill that bitch…"_ came Emmett's rather eager thoughts, earning him a reproving glance from me.

"No." I said, earning me a reproachful glare as his thoughts resigned for now. Rosalie was battling with herself, and a well placed hug from Emmett redirected her mind to Bella, not the being responsible for her almost-demise.

I'd kill her. Next time, there'd be no escape.

Bella belonged to _me, _and no one else. _Mine._

Mine?

Yes, mine. _My _Bella. Not hers...

I was protective of things that belonged to me… not that Bella was a possession.

She was so much more. She was an angel sent from heaven itself as some sort of divine gift.

Not that I deserved one.

Bella was absolutely perfect, and I'd be damned if I let _Victoria _touch her again.

_Her hands on Bella's throat… _I'd rip her apart.

"Edward?" asked Rosalie hesitantly, watching me as I stared at the borderline, willing it to disappear. I reluctantly pulled my mind away from the beauty that was Bella and turned on my heel, marching back towards the house.

"She's fine." I assured Rose as I was hit with her mental worry and panic. Rose still disliked me quite openly, but I was the least of her worries right now.

So we ran.

After tonight, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to leave Bella again. How could I leave my most cherished gift to be attacked and potentially taken away? I couldn't let anything- vampire or otherwise- harm her again.

No, she'd be very safe from here on out. I'd be sure of that.

After tonight, I'd protect her. I'd stick to her like glue, and nothing she said or did could send me away. I didn't care if she told me to leave. She could kick, scream, cry, thrash about all she wanted, and I still wouldn't leave her at the mercy of my kind.

She would be protected, and she would be cherished.

_I_ would cherish her, and no one would stop me.

Not even Rosalie and her "mother hen" act.

No. No angry sisters or brothers would prevent me from reaching my goal. The events of last year were bad enough, and to add another almost-death onto Bella's growing list was unacceptable.

I _wanted _to love her, and I _would _love her, no matter what anyone said.

She was _mine._

The house came into view, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I scanned the minds inside, gathering that Jasper was currently taking my place as bodyguard, making sure she was rested and calm in her sleep. Without my consent, my lips turned into a small smile as I observed her open-mouthed slumber, and it turned into a full blown grin when she mumbled my name into Jasper's chest.

_My _name. A small surge of pride flew through me as I realized what that meant. She was thinking of me too.

My God, I was such a child. I couldn't very well run in there and kiss her, or whatever it was I wanted to do.

What did I want?

I was unprepared. I wanted _Bella, _but how did that work? Did I want her lips on mine? Did I want to run my hands through her soft brown tresses? Did I want to stare at that marvellous blush that would undoubtedly grace her features when she caught me staring? Did I want to feel the creamy, ivory flesh beneath my own icy skin as her hand curled around my own, her pulse thrumming against my dead hand?

Yes, yes I did.

I wanted all that and more. I wanted to love her…

I _did _love her.

Her blush, her smile, her eyes, her face, her… everything. She was my everything.

And I think she always had been. My fate was set from the moment Rosalie brought that little timid child home for my family to care for, and I think in a way, everyone knew it.

Everyone besides me, obviously.

The doorknob turned easily under my grip, and with Rose and Emmett on my heels, I dashed into the sitting room, seeking out my angel.

There she was, as she had been in Alice's thoughts, sitting against Jasper with her eyes closed and her mouth agape. Jasper shot me a curious glance as my mind was flooded with overwhelming relief, and a huge dose of happiness, making me sigh.

I moved over to her immediately, even beating Rosalie to the punch, snatching her away from my blonde brother.

"Careful." He warned quietly as I scooped her up, moving towards the empty armchair. Her scent of lavender and freesias assaulted me and I inhaled deeply, earning a huge smile from Alice. I sat us down in the chair and rested her head on my shoulder, watching as she snuggled closer, making Alice grin widely as she surveyed the scene.

"Finally." She whispered, staring at me speculatively. Everyone turned to her as she grinned widely, her thoughts momentarily distracted from the earlier events.

"Had an epiphany, Edward?" she asked, looking between Bella and I. I just shrugged, ignoring her almost celebratory thoughts to focus on the girl sleeping on my lap.

"Oh, hell no!" cried Rosalie, the revelation hitting her as well. I snarled deeply as Rose stalked forward, poised to snatch Bella away, holding her even tighter than usual.

_Mine._

"Edward." She warned angrily, standing with her hands on her hips. Emmett smirked briefly before returning to his own supportive big brother mode, ignoring his wife's rage.

"You knew it was coming." He said reasonably, making her thoughts flare angrily, though she remained silent, knowing he was right. She, having no valid comment or complaint, settled for glaring angrily, daring me to keep her away from Bella right now. She moved forward again, testing me, and my touchy temper flared once more, turning my eyes flat black as I glared at my sister, suddenly seeing her as a threat.

Then, I was on my feet, Bella in hand.

"Edward Anthony." Scolded Esme angrily, standing as well. I glanced at my mother momentarily as Rose stared, shocked at my sudden fierce need to protect Bella from anything and everything. I didn't reply to Esme, but simply stopped my irate snarling, placing Bella back on my lap. To my annoyance, my smaller, overexcited sister bounced over to us and kissed my cheek happily, grinning wildly.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." She said. "That vision was just _bound _to play out."

"Sure." I said distractedly, secretly giddy at the idea of her as my wife.

_My wife._ Wives had to love their husbands back…

She _would _love me. I'd be sure of it.

"She does, you old bat." Scolded Alice, smacking my head angrily. I frowned.

Was she the mind reader now?

I didn't care.

"Edward?" croaked a small, confused voice. I immediately glanced down to Bella, cursing myself for not realizing that she was awake.

"Yes?" I said softly, brushing a hair from her face. She watched me groggily, and I could almost sense how tired and confused she was.

"Go to sleep, love." I said softly, making Alice's thoughts turn giddy, though Rosalie's snarled.

"Sure." She agreed sleepily, not commenting on my new pet name. She simply let her head fall against my chest, snuggling closer as her arms snaked around me as best they could. I smiled, mimicking her actions, having earned my permission.

"You should bring her upstairs." Suggested Esme gently, making me nod as I gently scooped her up, carrying her limp, tired body to the stairs, where I walked up at a slow human pace. I didn't want to jostle her. I moved up the staircase until I hit the third floor, where a cold draft of night air drifted in from Bella's bedroom, mingling with the scent of Bella, Victoria, and now, Carlisle, who was surveying the damage.

"Edward." He said softly, gliding out of the room. His sleeves were rolled up and a small smile was glued onto his face as he glanced swiftly at his sleeping human daughter encased in my arms. I suddenly felt very self conscious as he surveyed me instead, knowing that a girl's father was a huge factor in any relationship...

_This is _Carlisle… _not some strange man. Relax._

"Be careful with her." He whispered, smiling as he kissed her hair and gave me a small nod, silently giving me permission. He also handed me her pillow and blanket to bring to my room.

"Of course." I murmured, making him smile wistfully, his thoughts musing over the events of late.

"Goodnight, you two." He said dismissively as I walked towards my room at the other end of the hallway. Slowly, I opened the door and smiled at the meticulous organization that was ever present. I walked over to my couch and laid Bella down on her pillow, covering her with the duvet from her own room. She snuggled into the side of the couch and I smiled gently, watching her slumber.

Gently, I reached over for the remote for my stereo, turning on some soft classical music, that I knew would keep Bella asleep for as long as she needed. She visibly relaxed as the sounds of Clair de Lune hit her ears, and undoubtedly invaded her dreams. Unable to help myself, I moved over to the side of the couch, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her. I gently reached over and placed my hand above her heart, feeling the soft, rhythmic thumping that signified life and warmth. I felt my own icy heart melt as she whispered my name again, sending a surge of newly-revived love through my system. Unable to help myself, I leaned over her head and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Bella."

**A/N: BAM! The L-word has finally come into play! I've waited three stories for this inevitable moment... and so have you, loyal readers!**

**Next chapter is even better (evolving from this chapter), so REVIEW!**

**ALSO: Please remember to head on over to http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dpt)net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/1/0/ and vote for DITR Part 1 in BEST CULLEN FAMILY STORY!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 9**

Sick

**A/N: It's only been a week, but it feels like so much longer, so sorry about the wait. I had exams to study for, and now semester two is in full gear, meaning I have four classes instead of three now. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter with an even juicier part near the end!**

**Review please!**

BPOV

The weekend passed in a flurry of activity, worry and absolute chaos.

I'd woken up on Edward's couch on Sunday morning, and I was glad to see Edward right next to me, sitting on the spare pillow as he watched me intently, making me blush. He simply smiled and offered me breakfast- which was unusual, since he was always filled with questions about my brain and its activities. He always wanted to know what I was thinking, and Sunday morning was one of a kind.

That day, no one left me alone. I was always being pestered or supervised by Edward and one of my siblings. Edward hadn't left my side since he got back from his Victoria chase. My room was quarantined, as per dad's insistence, and no one was allowed up there, since he wanted to preserve her scent. My window was boarded up and set to be replaced, but there was no way in hell I was getting into it now.

Especially since she knew where I slept, and Edward hadn't caught her.

The stressful weekend passed quickly, and by Sunday night, I wasn't feeling the best. The stress had finally gotten to me, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in a week, refreshed and quite happy.

Little did I expect to wake up this morning with a splitting headache and a churning stomach.

I was in Alice and Jasper's room, since it had the best bed, and when I woke up, I wanted to scream. I rolled over in bed and glanced over towards the clock, seeing the angry red numbers flashing 5:03 in the morning, right before my stomach lurched and I flew out of the bed.

I made it to the porcelain bowl just in time. Gasping for air, I emptied my stomach as my entire body began to shake with effort and exhaustion.

"Bella?" asked dad, coming into the room. He found me in the washroom with my head in the toilet, and before I knew what was happening, he had his hand clamped over my forehead.

"You're warm." He said gently, sighing softly. I just sat completely still as another bout of nausea hit me, and I heaved once again. Dad pulled my hair back in an elastic as I tried to control the spasms in my abdomen with little success. When I was done, I felt a fat tear roll down my cheek, dripping off the end of my nose.

"You're fine." Said dad gently, sitting down beside me as he offered me a cloth. I cleaned myself up before he insisted on taking a look at me, the doctor overpowering the "father mode" he often showed with me. He felt the glands in my neck and took my temperature right there in Alice's bathroom before he decided that I had a fever, and would not be going to school today.

"Go back to bed." He said softly, helping me off of the floor. I stood and was instantly nauseous, making dad stop as he sighed.

"I'll grab you a bucket." He said gently, making me nod as he let me sit down again and dashed from the bathroom, moving down the stairs.

I was sick.

With a small groan of frustration, I laid down on the cold tile floor, relishing the fresh lemon scent of the floor cleaner. I felt my eyelids drooping dangerously as the cold floor embraced me and my churning stomach, just as dad reappeared, Rosalie and mom behind him.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly, kneeling next to me. I realized how I must have looked, eyes closed and face down on Alice's bathroom floor, and I opened my eyes, making him sigh in relief.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, brushing a stray hair out of my face. I shrugged and put my head back down, resting my cheek on the cold ceramic.

"Do you want to go back in bed?" he asked gently, getting down to my level. I shook my head, not wanting to puke all over Alice's expensive linen, and he nodded softly, asking mom to grab my pillow anyways. I felt him lifting my head as he slid the pillow under it, letting me rest. He reached into Alice's cabinet above the toilet and produced some pills for me to take, offering me a small Dixie cup of water to go with it.

"Take these, then you can sleep some more." He said gently, sitting me up. He did all the work as he fed me the pills, nearly pouring the water in my mouth for me before I forced down the medication, only to be laid back down again. Rosalie watched carefully from the door, her gaze never leaving me for an instant.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the bed?" asked dad gently, making me shake my head once more. He nodded gently, accepting that, before he stood up softly and turned on a nightlight I hadn't noticed before. A soft, gentle glow illuminated the shiny bathroom as dad backed out, ushering mom and Rose along with him.

"Feel better, honey." Said mom softly as she left the room, obviously worried about this stomach bug. I nestled into my pillow, not even wanting to think about a blanket, and closed my heavy eyelids, succumbing to sleep.

ooOoo

When I woke up, I was still laying face down on Alice's bathroom floor, and I noticed three changes. One, I had a blanket covering my legs and waist, two, daylight was filtering in through the doorway, and three, Edward was seated right next to my pillow, staring at me worriedly.

_Go away, Edward…_

"Bella?" he asked softly, reaching out to brush a rogue piece of hair out of my face. The coolness of his skin was soothing against my burning cheeks, and before he could pull back, I snatched his hand and laid it under my face.

_Cold…_

"Are you alright?" he asked me in his gentlest voice, shocking me by rubbing the pad of his thumb over my temple, soothing me.

"No." I croaked out, not trusting my body to cooperate if I moved. With my luck, I'd either be sick, pass out or do something else completely mortifying in front of him- a very big no-no.

"What do you need?" he murmured gently, removing his hand from my face. I was about to complain when he slid down onto his stomach, his face becoming level with my own.

_He was so beautiful… Stop it Bella. Now was not the time to seduce him._

"Nothing." I whispered, closing my eyes once more. I heard his noise of discontent but before he could so much as try to get me up, my eyes closed and I fell back asleep.

ooOoo

"Should we wake her up?" Alice.

"Hold on." Dad.

Silence.

Something was slid under my tongue, and someone's cold, strong arms were picking me up off of the floor.

_Cold…_

I snuggled into the cold chest.

It smelled good.

"Bella?"

Silence.

"Wake up."

I loved that voice… but I was tired.

Silence.

"She's still feverish."

"I know that, Carlisle." Snappy.

"Relax, Edward."

"Put her in the bed." Alice.

Something soft and comfortable appeared under me, and the cold arms tried to leave.

I grabbed them.

_Cold…_

The arms stayed, and I was pleased.

Sleep returned.

ooOoo

"…hungry."

"Leave her be."

"Edward…"

"No Rosalie."

"Stop it."

"She's sick, not hungry, I assure you."

"Is she feverish?"

"Yes."

"Yes? That's it?" angry…

"Yes."

"Whatever." A kiss on my cheek.

The door closes.

A cold, icy hands reaches my cheek, and I feel the strange coolness penetrating through me.

Someone groans… _I groaned._

_Wake up, dumbass. Edward's here._

I'm tired.

_Good for you. Wake up._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

Later.

_Now. _

He'll wait…

_He's been waiting._

Goodnight.

…

My eyes flew open as my mind fought with itself and I felt my stomach churning angrily again. Without taking a second glance at Edward, who was right next to me, I bolted for Alice's bathroom once again, just making it to the toilet in time.

I groaned, and a pair of cold, gentle hands found their way to my forehead.

"Are you ok?" asked the soft, gentle voice.

"Go away." I moaned, not wanting him to watch me puke. _That's nasty._

He ignored me, keeping his hands on my hair as he brushed it out of the way. I remained bent over the porcelain bowl for a few moments, making sure I would be ok before I wiped my mouth and pulled back, flushing the toilet. Irrational tears of disgust and embarrassment fought to be released, but I pushed them back, not wanting to seem even more childish than I felt.

A white hand with a small glass of water appeared in front of me, and I gently reached out to grab it, along with the pills in the fist.

"Thanks." I croaked, hearing my sleepy, sore voice for myself.

_Gross._

I slowly gulped down the water as I took the pills I'd been given, and with more willpower than I knew I had, I forced it to stay in my stomach, where it belonged.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward gently, kneeling before me as he took my cheeks in his hands. I stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding, processing the question.

My brain wasn't working.

"Bella…" he warned, looking at me sternly. I stared back at him, taking in the liquid topaz that made up his irises.

_I think I loved him…_

"Edward." I stared, seeing his alarmed gaze as I leaned in closer. He gently wrapped his arms around me as I leaned on his shoulder, relishing the scent he carried with him. His bronze hair tickled my forehead as I looked up, admiring all the funny shades and undertones it concealed. On first glance, it looked sort of reddish-copper colour.

_Penny-hair…_

But now, I could see all the golds and dark browns in it, as well as the red and light brown. Edward's hair had every colour one could possibly want, and I knew my own muddy brown was insignificant compared to his. Peeling my eyes away from his hair, I moved down to his neck. It was white as snow and smoother than marble, perfectly shaped and very… manly. He had muscles that connected to his shoulders, before the rest of him disappeared under the shirt.

_Maybe he'd take it off… _

Even through the shirt though, I could feel the hard, strong chest I was leaning on. My own breasts were pressed against him, although I seriously doubted it had the same effect on him as it did on me. Feeling him wrapped around me was doing strange things to my drugged, illness-stricken brain, and I felt strangely secure here in his arms.

"Bella?" asked Edward in a low, gravelly voice. I felt him trying to lift me off of him, but for some reason, I refused to cooperate. I remained stuck to him like an eel, not caring that it was the least romantic thing I could have done. I let my arms tighten as hard as they could around his neck as I inhaled, earning a shudder from my impromptu pillow.

"We should get off the bathroom floor." He said huskily, making me frown.

The floor was nice.

"Come on, silly girl." He murmured gently, his breath even sweeter than the scent of his body. He pried my hands off of him and I stared at his face once more, admiring the sharp jaw, the straight, perfect nose, and the perfectly shaped amber eyes…

"Bella?" he asked worriedly, his eyes brightening with worry.

I saw his lips.

They were perfect… not too big, but not too small, with just the right amount of masculine poutiness about them, if such a thing even existed. They were a pale shade of pink- unlike the rest of him, and I knew that beyond those angelic lips lay a tongue…

_How I wanted that tongue… I wanted to claim it. _

_Mine._

"Are you…" he started, a deep frown on his face. I felt a strange spur of confidence as I leaned forward, staring at him intently. He closed his mouth, his Adam's apple bobbing like a tantalizing tease, making me take a deep breath as I inched closer.

"Bella…" he warned, making no move to get off the floor. If I was honest, he looked stunned beyond words, but when his eyes darkened to a dusky gold, I knew I was doing something right.

"You're sick…" he whispered, his voice unsteady as I ignored his protests.

"Edward." I whispered, my own breath fanning across his face. His eyes darkened to the darkest gold I'd ever seen, and before I could act, I heard a low growl from his chest, and he closed the gap between us.

Lips pressed together in a strange fusion, and although the feeling was foreign, it wasn't unpleasant.

His body tensed up as he reached his arms around me, his left hand finding its place on my waist, the other weaving through my hair. My own hands found purchase in his mess of soft, coppery locks as we pressed even closer together, our mouths clashing. I had no idea what I was doing, and my drugged up brain made things even worse, but when I felt his tongue asking for entrance, I obliged happily.

_Mine._

I felt my lungs burning as we kissed, and I ignored the feeling as I pressed myself closer to him, unable to help myself. The soft tugging on my hair was too much to handle, and I felt my own hands grabbing his neck to tug him microscopically closer… but it wouldn't work.

"Bella." Said Edward worriedly, pulling away as I took in a deep breath of air, seeing the blackness floating in my line of vision. Jumbled words made their way through his lips, and before I could respond, the darkness grew, and I knew no more.

**A/N: Kiss! And a sort-of cliffie... hehehe.**

**Anyways, review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 10**

Faint

**A/N: Sorry about the update delay... I'm very busy right now with school, since second semester started last week and I need to get back in tune with having four classes again... it's time consuming. ALSO, I'm not at school right now (since I'm sick), so I'll try and get a few more chapters done for this one so we can get it moving along a bit faster.**

**Review!**

EPOV

She was sick.

I waited anxiously outside the bathroom door as Carlisle creeped inside, refusing to let me in lest my fidgeting woke her from her illness-driven slumber.

_Relax, Edward, _came Carlisle's soothing thoughts. _It's just a stomach bug._

"I can't." I snarled angrily, making him sigh as he felt her forehead in the dark room, brushing her hair off of her head. Through his mind, I watched her sweaty, sleeping face, finding myself smiling at her.

"She's still got a fever, but if you're quiet, you can sit with her." Said Carlisle softly, a hint of warning in his warm voice. Understanding his concerns, I just nodded, watching as he stepped out of the dimly lit bathroom to let me in.

"Let me know if she changes." He said softly, not taking his eyes off of her. I nodded once more and dashed inside, closing the door behind me.

_Bella._

I folded my legs carefully, placing myself directly behind her as I rubbed small circles on her back. Her skin was warm- too warm- but despite my concern, I managed to keep a clear head.

My hands would be good for her.

Gently, she shifted slightly, making me frown as I removed my hand, not wanting to wake her. Carlisle would have my head if she woke because of my strange obsession with touching her, and I knew I'd be banned from the room entirely.

"Edward…" she mumbled, her voice thick and sleepy.

I smiled.

"Bella." I whispered back, my voice too soft for her human ears to hear. I placed my hands on her back again and she smiled ever so slightly, brightening the dark room.

And I waited.

ooOoo

Daylight began to seep into Alice's bright, cheerful bedroom, and as the sun came up, Bella's temperature went down. I found myself sighing in relief as I felt her marginally cooler forehead, letting her sleep continue.

She shivered.

"Cold?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a hiss of air. Almost as if she as answering my inaudible question, her entire body shivered violently, goosebumps popping up on her fragile arms. Frowning deeply, I stood, knowing proximity to me would do her no good in her current state. Stepping out of the bathroom quickly, I let the early morning light filter into the room as I grabbed a quilt from Alice's bed, bringing it over to Bella, knowing that the cold tile floor was making it worse for her. I draped the thick, cotton quilt over her legs and waist, watching as she manoeuvred it under her body, trying to keep warm.

I resumed my place, not willing to leave Bella alone when she was feeling so ill.

ooOoo

She stirred.

I perked up quickly as I ran a hand through my unruly, evidently wild hair, watching her squirm under her quilt. I was perched right next to her pillow- as close as I could get to her tantalizing scent and to keep an eye on her condition at the same time. Was I overreacting? Some might interpret it that way, but I saw it as being vigilant. Why would I leave her alone when she was so sick and I obviously had nothing better to do with my time? God knows I had enough of it…

"Bella?" I asked gently, just as her eyes fluttered and opened, meeting my own. She looked dazed and a little confused, and I reached out to brush the hair from her face, saving her the trouble. My icy hand brushed her cheek and I frowned, pulling back so she wouldn't be uncomfortable when she grabbed my hand and forced it to her skin, leaning into my touch.

She was warm again.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned as I ran the pad of my thumb over her temple. She seemed soothed by my touch and if it made her happy, I'd leave it there.

"No." she croaked, her voice harsh and raspy from her bout of nausea before.

"What do you need?" I asked, moving my hand away from her face as I prepared myself to do whatever she asked. She had a strange look in her eye as I slid down to the floor, resting on my front beside her. My face was level with hers, and I fought the urge to close the gap between us…

_Stop it, Edward._

"Nothing." She said, making me tut in annoyance, but before she could respond further or I could call out her lie, I was shocked to see her eyes fall closed as sleep took her once more.

"Bella?" I asked gently, earning a small snoring noise as she let her head sink into her pillow.

ooOoo

She was too warm.

The heat from her body was causing me significant worry as I felt first her forehead, then her pulse, noting how quick it was.

"Carlisle." I called softly, not taking my eyes off of her as she remained limp as a dead fish, her body obviously exhausted.

"Edward?" asked another voice- a much higher voice than my surrogate father's.

"Alice." I murmured, earning her frown as she leaned down and felt Bella's cheek.

"She still has her fever." She said softly, glancing at me sadly. "She'll be fine though." She assured, nodding her head confidently.

"Carlisle!" I called, louder this time as my father appeared in the doorway, a frown etched onto his young face.

"Fever." He noted, glancing down at my sleeping angel.

"I know that." I said, my voice harsher than I'd intended. Taking no note of my rudeness, he made his way in, careful not to disturb her.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Alice- the only one without medical training amongst us.

"Hold on." Said Carlisle, reaching up onto the counter for the thermometer.

How had I missed that?

He gently opened her mouth and slid the object under her tongue, watching the numbers vigilantly.

_Bring her to the bed, Edward. She'll get a sore back._

I nodded towards my father, gently sliding my arms under the heated body as I lifted her up, holding her close.

She snuggled closer, and I sighed.

"Bella?" I asked, earning me a momentary frown from her as Carlisle watched, encouraging my attempts.

No response.

"Wake up." I said worriedly, gently shaking her as her head lolled against my shoulder.

Silence.

"She's still feverish." Mumbled Carlisle sadly, reaching for the thermometer.

"I know that, Carlisle." I snapped angrily, trying my hardest not to glare at my father.

"Relax, Edward." He said, his mind relaying the symptoms of infection. Her temperature was high, but not dangerously so, and Carlisle knew that medication for the infection and nausea would fix her right up.

"Put her in the bed." Said Alice, breaking the tension before things escalated and I got too angry. Gently, I laid her down on the sheets of Alice's large bed, trying my best not to jostle her too badly. Her heart was quick but her eyes were closed and her body motionless, and I was shocked when she held my arms in place with stunning strength.

Alice beamed as Bella drew me closer, forcing me to lay down next to her in the bed. Her heart rate slowed down noticeably and Carlisle smiled wryly.

"Keep her cool." He said, kissing Bella's cheek before he led Alice from the room, letting Bella get some sleep.

ooOoo

"How is she?"

I jumped in shock as my head whipped around to the doorway, my eyes falling on my sister, who in turn was staring at the sleeping Bella.

"Rosalie." I said, nodding in recognition as she came closer, her brows pulled together in a small frown. Her white hand reached out and gently felt the human's pallid cheek, sighing heavily.

"She's warm." She said, repeating the same phrase I'd been hearing all day long.

"I know." I admitted, gently tugging my human closer. Rosalie noticed my subtle move and simply frowned momentarily before a calm, cool mask overcame her features.

"Let me see." She said quietly, reaching out quickly. Her thoughts were concealed as she examined Bella, her face revealing nothing.

"Rosalie, let her sleep." I said, trying my best to be kind and gentle. I wasn't Rose's favourite person, and even without Bella's problems, we clashed. We always had, and I was sure we always would.

"No." she snapped, her eyes turning from cold, golden pools to hostile dark chasms.

"Rose…" I warned, holding Bella firmly. Rose might be feisty, but I was stronger.

"She's probably hungry." Reasoned Rose, making me roll my eyes as Bella shifted gently.

"Leave her be." I ordered, my voice harsher than I'd intended.

"Edward…" she warned, making me sigh heavily.

"No Rosalie." I said, my voice kinder than before.

She was irritating me.

"Stop it." She ordered, making me scowl.

"She's sick, not hungry, I assure you." I said scathingly as she reached out once more.

_Mine._

"Is she feverish?" asked Rose, once again touching her cheeks and forehead.

"Yes." I said simply, earning me a low growl that Bella couldn't have heard.

"Yes? That's it?" she demanded angrily, staring me down.

"Yes." I repeated, obstinate.

"Whatever." Said Rosalie, obviously dismissing me and my childish behaviour. She leaned down and gave Bella a soft kiss on the cheek before she breezed out of the room, leaving the two of us alone. Unable to contain myself, I reached up and pressed the palm of my hand against her cheek, relishing the strange warmth that was so foreign to my kind.

She groaned.

I paused and held my breath as I stared down at her fluttering eyes, praying that I wouldn't be the reason for her premature waking. Her breathing remained steady as she laid limp against the pillows, obviously still somewhat asleep.

_I was in the clear…_

Almost as if to spite my relief, her brown, groggy eyes shot open and before I could so much as speak, she was out of the bed, careening towards Alice's bathroom.

I could hear her predicament as I grimaced and bolted after her, holding her hair up and trying to cool her down. I saw the tears of shame and embarrassment flowing freely, and I frowned, waiting for her to finish.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, earning me a small groan.

"Go away." She moaned, making me frown as she waited over the toilet, ensuring her body was finished expelling its contents. Without taking my hand away from her, I turned on the tap and filled a glass from the counter with water, handing it to Bella along with some pills to settle her stomach, should she keep them down long enough.

"Thanks" she croaked as she snatched the glass and forced down the pills before she gulped down the water, rinsing her mouth of the taste and most of the smell.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking her face in my hands. She stared at me for a long moment- too long- and I stared back, wondering if she was disoriented. Slowly, as if she were just hearing the question, she nodded, and I frowned hugely.

"Bella…" I warned, watching as her eyes shifted up to my own. Even when she was dazed and ill, she was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever beheld.

She stared.

"Edward." She said, leaning in closer to me. I felt a jolt of alarm and pleasure shoot through me as my arms wrapped around her, allowing her to lean her head on my shoulder. She laid there for a moment before I felt her tilt her head up, making me sigh. She didn't move as she gazed at what appeared to be either my hair or the ceiling, and I simply held her, knowing she'd fall back asleep eventually. She let her weight fall onto me and I felt her breasts press up against me, driving my senses into overdrive.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice lower and much more choked than usual. When she didn't respond, I attempted to lift her up, knowing she was tired, and I was quite astounded when she latched her arms around me even tighter, preventing the move.

She wasn't letting go.

"We should get off the bathroom floor." I said quietly, trying in vain to get out of this before I took it too far. I knew that with her so sick and so obviously out of her mind that she was bound to attempt something, especially since we were alone, huddled together on the tiled floor of Alice's bathroom.

She frowned and held her stance.

"Come on, silly girl." I murmured, trying once more to lift up. She refused to move, which wasn't shocking, but when I glanced down at her face, I was worried.

She was still staring.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly, seeing her stare shift downwards slightly.

_Does she need Carlisle?_

"Are you…" I started, right before her head leaned in even closer, effectively shutting me up.

_She was so close…_

Shocked, I felt my body react to her proximity…

"You're sick…" I said, my voice coming out as a low whisper, rather than the firm tone I'd intended.

_What was she doing to me?_

"Edward." She whispered, her breath fanning across my face. I could smell the scent of her most recent episode, but much more potent than that was the smell that was inherently Bella.

I loved that smell, and I felt my eyes darken even more as my pants tightened.

_Damn it all to Hell!_

She stared at me, her brown eyes meeting my own dusky gold, and before I knew what was happening, something in me- some form of self-control- snapped, and I closed the gap between us.

And it was heaven.

Her lips moulded to mine, and I felt her human warmth penetrating through every pore on my granite body. Without my consent, one arm moved to clutch her waist while the other snaked into her dark tresses. Despite the fact that I'd never kissed a woman like this, my mind seemed to know exactly what to do as we engaged in our own sinful embrace.

Tongues fought, lips clashed, and I knew I never wanted this to end… we'd hit the point of no return. As I kissed her, I knew there was no way in Hell I'd be able to abstain again- now, I knew what I'd been deprived of. I knew what it was I craved, and I knew who provided the satisfaction.

Bella.

Only when I felt her body slacken did I pull back, glancing down at my angel.

She was cross-eyed.

"Bella." I said worriedly, wondering what I'd done wrong. Had I hurt her? Had I accidentally bitten her and injected her with my venom?

"Are you hurt?" I asked, holding her firmly as she stared, her eyes blank.

She fainted.

Right there, in Alice's bathroom, she slumped over as her eyes fluttered closed, her body heaving for air.

I'd suffocated her.

"Carlisle!" I bellowed, much louder than was necessary. The minds of my family attacked my own with questions and panic, just as my father's cool, collected mind moved quickly into the bedroom, his solemn face appearing in the doorway, assessing the scene.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, kneeling down beside us. I heard my family outside the door, bickering amongst themselves as to what had happened.

"Is she ok?" Rose called gently, making Carlisle sigh as he felt the pulse on her wrist and neck, before looking in her eyes with the penlight he always seemed to have handy.

"She'll be fine." He assured, calming everyone's nerves as the speculation started up.

I didn't listen in.

"What happened here?" asked Carlisle listening to her heart to be safe. I sighed, looking everywhere besides my father's face. If I could have blushed, I'd have been red as a beet.

_Hello, Carlisle. I just tried to smother your daughter with a century's worth of repressed teenage lust._

God, I was pathetic.

Here she was, unconscious and obviously ill, and in no state for me to unleash the intensity of my affections.

"Edward." Said Carlisle firmly, a wry smile gracing his lips as he looked me over, his eyes raking over every inch of me for evidence.

_Damn it all._

"I think I get the gist." He said, glancing towards my pants. True enough, there was a small bulge protruding, earning him a small growl of indignation.

"She fainted." I said childishly, leaping up from the bathroom floor and marching right out the bedroom door.

"Be careful with her." Warned Carlisle, shaking his head as he lifted his daughter gently, positioning her back in Alice's bed.

I avoided the confused stares of my family as I slithered off towards the third floor, shutting myself up in my bedroom until Bella was better.

**A/N: So there we have it... the "post-fainting Edward reaction... I suppose there's some humour at the end as well, just to lighten things up a bit... :D**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 11**

Fight

**A/N: Here we go... as promised in the outtakes. Another chapter of DITR today... :D**

**Anyways, this chapter was finished and a lot of people want updates... so here it is. Although, I must say, the review count was only about 2/3 of what it usually is, so lets see if we can beat the record for this chapter!!**

**Review please, especially since this one is way early!**

BPOV

Everything was muffled.

Sounds were echoing through my brain as I tried vainly to scratch at the convoluting walls in my mind, wanting to hear exactly what the noises were. I could also feel a gentle, feather-light touch on my forehead as I tried to move, to no avail.

_Come on…_

The sounds became clearer, and I identified it as the rustling of the bed sheets and light footsteps crossing the room…

_Sheets? I'm on the floor…_

Why were there sheets under me on Alice's bathroom floor? Had someone placed them under me or…

Oh. My. God.

…

I'd _kissed _him.

I, plain, old Isabella Swan, had made out with the amazingly beautiful, quite astonishing, inhuman Edward Cullen.

Hadn't I?

Maybe I'd dreamed that part… Maybe I'd just been so sick that I fainted for some other reason and my rampant imagination just made me _think_ I'd kissed him…

Yes, that was it. It was a made up fantasy…

And a damn hot one at that.

God, how I wished that part was true. I wished I could have actually kissed his gorgeous lips on his luscious face…

But he wouldn't want anything to do with me- the plain, simple human girl…

"Bella?"

Oh god, he was here.

"I know you're awake." He murmured, his mouth much too close to my ear.

"Open your eyes for me, love."

Love? I could get used to that…

"Edward?" I croaked, still not opening my eyes. My fantasy was much too good to end…

"Bella." He said softly, his breath tickling my face. "Open those eyes." He coaxed again.

And I did.

There he was, kneeling beside Alice's bed in all his glory as my head turned to stare unabashedly.

At least I was feeling better.

"Bella." He said again, relieved. His pale, frigid hand reached out to touch my cheek, making me blush ten different shades of red as he caressed the rouged flesh.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, looking concerned as he examined me closely.

"Yeah." I whispered, nodding gently as I avoided his gaze, earning me a frown.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, seating himself on the edge of the bed beside me.

He was still staring.

Maybe I had actually kissed him…?

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked, looking away.

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"I don't know." I whispered, my cheeks darkening. He smiled a wry smile.

"You were sick." He reminded me, glancing towards the bathroom. "I followed."

"Mhm." I said, remembering the entire event.

"We hugged." He said, looking anywhere but my face.

"Did I kiss you?" I blurted out, earning me a small smile.

"No." he said, making my face fall.

So it had been a dream… I should have known that he'd never kiss me, of all people-

"It was a mutual thing." He clarified, turning his face back to me. Seeing the disappointment and sudden shock, he frowned, taking my face in his hands.

"You didn't kiss me." He said firmly. "We kissed each other."

I sighed, confused in my newfound state of awareness.

"I didn't kiss you?" I asked, feeling quite baffled.

"Silly girl." He muttered, pulling me closer.

"Yes, I suppose you did kiss me." He conceded. "But I kissed back."

He kissed back?

He'd… _enjoyed _it?

"Why so confused?" he asked gently, fiddling with a piece of my hair.

"You kissed back?" I asked, making him nod in embarrassment.

"It was just as much my doing as yours."

Huh.

"What do we do now?" I asked, looking right at him. He looked taken aback for a moment before he composed himself.

"Only Carlisle knows." He admitted, embarrassed once again. "No one else does, except maybe Alice, if she saw this conversation."

"Ok." I said, nodding in defeat. If he wanted to keep it quiet, I could live with that…

I think.

"They all think you fainted from exhaustion."

"I sort of did." I said, another blush gracing my features. His face lit up in a perfect, lopsided grin as he nodded, containing his laughter.

"It doesn't have to be a secret." He whispered quietly, looking down at the duvet.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"The kiss." He clarified. "I don't mind if they know."

"You don't?"

"No." he said, looking up towards the ceiling now. He heaved a great sigh before his head bent down, looking at me again, his eyes a dusky gold. Before I could ask any more questions, he leaned in and for the briefest of seconds, his lips touched my own in a gentle, chaste kiss.

"They can know about that one too." He said, bringing his hand up to touch my cheek.

I was speechless.

"Are you sure?" I asked, secretly overjoyed at the idea of Edward kissing me whenever I wanted him to.

"Of course." He whispered. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"How long?" I asked confusedly, making him smile.

"Nearly two years." He admitted, making me stare.

"I've had a crush on you since I was ten." I blurted out, earning me a small laugh from him.

"Seven years?" he asked, looking astonished. "I never knew…" He fell silent, still smiling gently as he slid closer to me.

I hugged him, unable to help myself.

To my shock, he didn't try and end it quickly as he usually did, but he held on gently, obviously enjoying this as much as I was.

If this was a dream, I would be happy to let it go on forever.

"What does this make us?" he asked awkwardly, making me sigh.

"I don't know." I admitted, earning me a small sigh.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend seems so juvenile." He mumbled to himself, making my heart leap.

Is that what he wanted?

"Let's just be us." He decided after a moment's reflection. "We'll be whatever we want to be."

"Right." I said, nodding into his shoulder.

"But for scholarly pretences, would you mind being referred to as my girlfriend?" he asked, looking quite determined.

"Sure." I consented, making him smile.

"Newton will not try and stake a claim on you anymore." he vowed, kissing the top of my head before I glanced at him incredulously.

"This is about Newton?" I asked dryly, making him frown as he backtracked.

"Of course not." He scolded gently, looking offended. "This is about us, but being able to swat the Newton fly is an added bonus, of course." He said smugly.

"Sure Edward." I said tiredly, earning me a gentle smile as he let me go.

"You're recovering, love." He said warmly, giving me the shivers. "Rest."

"I will." I said, just as his eyes widened and he let me go, sliding to the opposite end of the bed.

"What…?" I started, just before he got off the bed entirely and pressed a finger to his lips, begging me to keep quiet.

I obeyed, a small flash of fear going through me as I remembered Victoria…

The door opened and my heart raced, earning me a small frown from Edward. He cleared his throat carefully as he moved towards the door as well, opening it fully.

Rosalie.

"Rest, Bella." He said, his voice taking on the tone it always used with me. I nodded briefly, knowing my face was still a bright red beacon as Rose stepped inside, looking indifferent.

"Hello." She said swiftly, moving over to sit on the bed. I smiled briefly at her, begging my cheeks to drain of their give-away redness.

"Are you feeling better yet?" she asked, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yeah." I admitted, earning me a small, tense smile from her. Even though she was physically only two years older than me, I still thought of her as a mother figure, alongside mom, of course.

"What were you and Edward doing?" she asked lightly, although I saw the accusatory look in her eyes as she avoided my gaze.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

Too quickly.

"What did he do?" she snarled, poising herself to stand.

"No Rose." I pleaded, leaning forward to grab her wrist. She, shocked at my interference, sat back down, looking ready to snap.

"Did he try anything?" she demanded.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Bella." She warned, her gaze piercing right through me.

"It was consensual." I defended, turning her eyes flat black.

"Did the two of you…?" she asked pointedly, gesturing wildly with her hands. It took me a moment, but when I caught the meaning of her question, I flushed darker than a fire engine.

"No!" I cried, shaking my head in earnest. She relaxed visibly as she nodded curtly, looking away.

"Did you kiss him?" she demanded harshly, making me frown.

I didn't answer.

"Bella…" she warned, making my eyes fill with tears as I sunk back down onto the pillows.

She was mad at us now.

Sometimes, Rose was too stubborn.

"You did, didn't you?" she asked again, her voice calm but her face conflicted.

"Answer me." She ordered harshly, making me flinch in response. It had been years since I flinched away from her, but even now, her anger still scared me. She noticed immediately and forced herself to calm down as she scooted closer.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked again, her voice and face slightly calmer.

"Yes." I said, my voice nearly a squeak as her eyes darkened once more while she let out a huff of either indignation or annoyance… it was tough to tell which.

"Who initiated?" she asked darkly, making me frown as I stared.

"I don't know." I admitted, making her snarl lowly as she went into "angry mode" instead of "supportive sister mode".

"Yes you do." She accused angrily, making me flinch again.

"It was mutual." I squeaked out, repeating Edward's phrasing as I wondered why the hell she was so upset. I hadn't kissed _her_ husband…

Ok, that was gross. Yanking my mind out of the Emmett-gutter, I looked at her steadily.

"He's too old." She said softly, shaking her head in shock.

"He's seventeen." I said defensively, earning me a snarl.

"He's 108." She spat harshly.

Flinch.

"Stop flinching." She added.

"Calm down." I retorted, earning me a heavy sigh.

"I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered pleadingly, her eyes blazing with concern.

"I won't be."

"Edward is cold." She said simply, shrugging as I frowned. Her voice was colder than ice.

"To you." I corrected.

"To everyone." She accused.

"No." I said, shaking my head with a small smile. "You two just don't get along."

She didn't respond.

"And you're mad at him because he left." I added, making her growl.

"Of course I am!" she shouted exasperatedly, earning another, much bigger flinch. "You know firsthand what he did to you!"

I was silent as she raged, hoping she'd stop soon enough.

"He doesn't deserve you, or anyone else! He fucked it up once, and that alone is one time too many! He's a jackass!" she exclaimed.

"Rosalie." I scolded, tears pooling as she flared up.

"I've known him much longer than you have. He's a melancholy, cantankerous, curmudgeon old man!" she shouted.

"He is not." I said in a feeble defence, making Rose scoff.

"Oh, that's right!" she said sarcastically. "I suppose you know more about him than I do, since you've been completely _emamoured_ with him!"

"Rosalie." I said, feeling the pang of hurt as she glared. Two tears fell over as she fumed, looking both hurt and angry at the same time.

"What Bella?" she said, her voice cold and almost taunting as she stared.

I was silent, simply turning over in bed to face the far wall instead of her. She didn't move, nor did she talk, but I heard her harsh breathing as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"Bella…" she started again, making me scoff as I remained obstinate, not wanting her to see the tears.

"Save it." I spat angrily, earning me a small sigh as she stood up and walked to the door, slamming it behind her.

When her footsteps disappeared, I let my tears fall heavily, trying not to make any sound as Rose's words sunk in.

The moment I was happy, she was mad. Typical.

"You have no right!" came her loud, slightly muffled voice from downstairs, making more tears fall.

"I have every right." Spat Edward, his tone dark and menacing.

"_I _brought her here. _I'm _the one who loves her!" she screeched, her voice taking on an even more desperate and hysterical tone.

I jumped out of bed, feeling my recovering stomach clench with the movement as I darted out of the bedroom and flew downstairs, shocking myself by not falling.

True enough, Rosalie and Edward were facing each other in the living room, both of them black eyed and enraged. Emmett stood off to the side as he watched gravely, while mom frowned worriedly from the kitchen. Alice was seated at the kitchen table, looking grave and sad as she shot me a brief, almost congratulatory smile, right before we all cringed when Edward boomed his reply.

"You don't own her!" he shouted, making Rosalie falter.

"Neither do you!" she screeched back, once her powers of speech returned. Edward scoffed and glanced at me, his eyes colder and angrier than ever as he snatched his jacket from the hook near the door and turned to his sister.

"When you learn how to share and get over your jealousy, we can talk." He spat, right before he turned on his heel without so much as a glance at anyone else, moving to the front door. I heard it open and slam right before his Volvo's engine started and the car was seen tearing dangerously out of the long lane.

Dead silence.

He was gone.

Rosalie fumed as she glared at the door, her eyes still dark as night as Emmett, oddly grave and serious, glanced at the floor. Mom stared out the kitchen window as Edward disappeared and Alice simply sighed gently.

Thank God Jasper was out of the house.

Rosalie remained on her feet, glaring at the front door as I approached her angrily. I didn't even think she knew I was behind her.

"What did you do?" I demanded, my voice raspy and harsh as I glared at the back of her blonde head. Rose might have scared others, but she didn't scare me. She wheeled around, glaring, as her eyes met my own, both triumphant and unhappy.

"He ran off." She spat, her voice cruel and absolutely uncaring. Tears welled up. "I told you he'd hurt you. He's gone again."

_He was gone._

Tears poured down my face as I glared at my supposed sister, enraged beyond belief. Emmett's head shot up at Rose's words and he shot her an incredulous stare before looking at me.

"Rosalie..." He warned, his voice low and menacing. She was unfazed as she stared me down once more, almost taunting.

Why was she being so cruel?

"I hate you." I spat, my voice more venomous and angry than ever before. A vicious slap couldn't have been more effective as Rose's eyes widened, a look of fear and worry flooding them.

I hated her.

She had driven him out. He was gone because of _her._

Her and her goddamn self-absorbed _vanity_.

Without waiting for her rude reply, I darted around her and snatched the keys to my car from my coat pocket, shoving on a pair of old sneakers.

"Bella!" cried Alice, jumping out of her seat as I darted through the garage door, locking it behind me so Rosalie couldn't follow.

I would find him and bring him back.

"Bella, get in the house!" cried mom, authority ringing in every worried note as she unlocked the garage door with the spare key.

_No._

I jumped into my Mercedes and locked the doors, starting it up as I opened the garage door. I stepped on the gas as I tore out at a dangerous speed, seeing Alice's wide eyes as she appeared in the front window, her eyes telling me to stay put.

I would find him, if it was the last thing I did.

**A/N: So I gave you an early update, but now I've left you with a cliffhanger. Sorry... At least take comfort in the fact that the next chapter will come sooner than normal as well, if I get enough feedback...**

**If there's not enough feedback, I'll update in a week, as per usual.**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 12**

Search

**A/N: Alright, here's the deal... great job reviewing, but this note is extremely important, so please read it and bear with me.**

**Some of you read the note I posted yesterday, but because if violated the Terms of Service on the site, I removed it before the story was targeted. There's a group of people called the Literate Union going around and flaming/reporting stories that they feel violate the rules. Bad spelling, bad grammar, bad plots, errors of all sorts are reported, as well as M-rated fics with lemons or anything NC-17 (MA). **

**Check out my profile for the link to their blog (there's a link to their FF forum in the blog as well), and also check out the blog I have set up as a backup plan, in case my stuff is targeted or singled out.**

**There's a petition started up on Shortbritches85's profile that you can sign (via review) that's asking FF to provide an MA option for the lemons and adult stories.**

**Please go and sign it, and in the meantime, try to rid your fics of any content that violates site rules!!!!**

**Thank you, and please review!**

CPOV

Today was an incredibly slow day at the hospital, and with the lack of patients, I couldn't help but wish I had the day off. It was unusual that I would want to spend time away from my job, since I simply adored the profession, but today was one of the most mundane days of the year. Dr. Snow was doing rounds on his floor, and I'd finished mine twenty minutes earlier, so even boring, dull conversation with my human co-worker was out of the question. I sat, still as a statue in the doctor's lounge as I waited for something- anything- to amuse or distract me.

I may have been three centuries old, but I still had the ability to get bored.

My thoughts strayed back to my home, where my family was undoubtedly waiting. The kids were home from school after the Victoria incident, and Bella was sick as dog in Alice's bedroom… I worried about her. I knew that humans got sick- I was a doctor, for heaven's sake- but never having been a father to a human until eleven years ago, I never understood why parents were so overly-concerned. Surely having a child with the sniffles wasn't that concerning? Surely they knew it was a simple cold?

I'd never been deluded into thinking that sniffles could be some hidden manifestation cancer or other terminal illness until Bella came into our lives.

Before, the notion of one's child having cancer or meningitis based solely off of a cough or a runny nose was absurd. The child needed some decongestant from the local pharmacy and a day or two in bed before she was fixed right up. Now, I knew the worry those parents felt. I knew the feeling of having a sick child, and I knew how worrisome it could be. When your child was hurt or ill, it was your inherent duty to fix it, even if it meant contradicting the doctor's advice and demanding more unnecessary tests.

Bella had fainted yesterday, and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd woken up yet. Edward had been courteous enough to call and tell me that she'd begun to talk in her sleep, which told me she was no longer unconscious, but merely asleep. Despite the reassurances, I couldn't help but feel a strange need to see her big brown eyes for myself.

I knew it was ridiculous, but somehow, becoming a real parent was something completely and utterly life-changing.

"Would Dr. Cullen please come to the nurse's station? Dr Cullen?" came the nasally voice of the RN on duty over the intercom system. Sighing heavily, I stood up and smoothed my shirt before I threw on my white lab coat and made my way down to the desk, where the flirtatious woman held the phone out to me, quite distastefully.

"Your wife." She said curtly, making me smile as I took the phone gently, mentally chuckling at the woman's sour attitude.

I loved my wife, that much was certain.

"Hello dear." I said gently, smiling softly.

"Carlisle, you need to come home." Said Esme frantically, making me frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked, earning the attention of the nosy nurse.

"Bella's gone." She gasped out, sounding quite frantic.

"Where?" I asked, my voice too low for the nurse to eavesdrop.

"I don't know." She moaned sadly, making my heart break and my stomach clench.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Did someone take her?" I asked worriedly, remembering Victoria and her rampant, masochistic ideas.

"No. She and Rosalie fought, and then Edward left, and I don't know, Carlisle!" she said exasperatedly.

Rarely, if ever, was my wife exasperated.

"Alright, I'm on my way." I said firmly, placing the phone back down.

"I'm leaving." I said curtly to the hopeful-looking nurse.

Of course she'd think we were fighting.

"Why?" she asked, her voice seeping with false innocence.

"Family emergency." I said simply, making her pout as I grabbed my jacket from the small break room and returned my lab coat. The nurse watched as I snatched my briefcase and moved past her without a glance.

"Bye!" she called, looking quite eager indeed. Refusing to respond to her petty advances, I simply darted down the staircase as fast as I could get away with, and moved right out to my car, starting it up.

I broke every traffic law possible on my short drive home, managing to pull into my drive after a mere five minute commute. When I parked my car, I found Esme standing on the front porch, completely underdressed for the blustery day, her face downcast and very worried.

"She shouldn't be driving." She said instantly, shaking her head worriedly. "She just fainted, for heaven's sake, and now…"

"Let's go inside and you can fill me in." I said soothingly, my mind racing. She nodded and I took her hand as we went inside, where my entire family was convened, minus Edward and Bella. Rosalie looked quite sullen indeed as she stood against the back wall, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What happened?" I asked firmly, looking around the room for an explanation.

"Edward took off." Said Emmett, speaking up as he glanced warily at his unresponsive wife.

"Why?" I asked, knowing that Edward wouldn't have wanted to leave Bella when she was just starting to feel better.

"Rosalie?" he asked, looking icily at his wife as she raised her head to glance at me.

"He's too old for her." She argued feebly, making me sigh.

"Rosalie…" I said, a pang of pity and irritation hitting me. I knew Rose would feel jealous of Edward for stealing Bella's attention, but I thought she would have handled it better than this.

"I argued with her about it and then Edward poked his nose in." she said, frustrated.

"_You_ yelled at _him_." said Emmett pointedly, earning him a stony stare.

"Regardless, we fought, then Bella came downstairs, and told me she hated me." She said, obviously distressed.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked, knowing that's where Bella would be.

"We don't know." Admitted Jasper, speaking up for the first time. "I heard the whole thing from my study." He added after Rosalie gave him a funny glance.

"That's not the whole story." Said Emmett firmly, crossing his muscled arms to glare at Rose. She shrank under his accusing stare before she took a deep breath.

"I told her he wasn't coming back." She whispered, almost too low for us to hear.

"Rosalie." I said, aghast at Rose's nerve. True enough, we shouldn't have to be so wary of what we said in front of Bella, but the truth was, we did, and Rose had crossed a line.

"And then Bean took off like a bat out of hell to chase Edward." Finished Emmett, earning him a sigh.

"Well, I'll go east." I decided, making Esme nod as I took my keys and moved back out to my parked car. Esme, although she rarely drove, took her blue Audi out of the garage and started it up, driving at a quick speed down our drive.

"Rosalie, stay here." I said firmly, knowing that Rose would be the last person Bella would give in to right now.

"Sure." She said dejectedly, returning to the house to ponder her own foolish behaviour.

I'd expected more from her.

After Emmett had floored the gas pedal on his massive off-roading Jeep, I sped off after him, taking the north-eastern route towards Port Angeles.

I feared for Bella in her delicate state- she was both mentally and physically unstable right now, and obviously speeding in her car…

She could hurt herself.

I sped up.

I knew that she'd want to find Edward, but the truth was that Edward knew an abundance of trails and untraveled roads that he often frequented when he wanted some space. The average human wouldn't even know that these routes existed, and Bella's search was most definitely in vain.

That's not to say she wouldn't try, of course.

She'd chase him down until she either crashed her car, ran out of gas or found my son.

This was a messy affair, and I could only hope that Rosalie would get over her jealousy soon enough.

I pushed my car to the its limit, and before long, I had to pull into the nearest gas station to fill up. The speckled adolescent boy who served me looked awfully frightened as I forked over a hundred dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

An hour later and after much searching, I breathed a sigh of relief.

There, pulled over on the side of the road, was the midnight blue Mercedes that belonged to my youngest. I pulled my car up behind her own and jumped out, hoping she wasn't hurt or sick, as she'd been before. I sprinted to her driver's side door, opening it up easily and peering inside.

She wasn't there.

I panicked for a mere millisecond before I turned my head and examined the back seat, sighing heavily.

There she was, her arm tucked under her head and her red, swollen eyes shut as she slept, obviously uncomfortable and unhappy.

"Bella." I murmured, shutting the front door and opening the back one closest to her head. She stirred lightly before something fell from her hand, landing with a thump on the floor of her vehicle.

Her cell phone.

I picked it up gently and flipped it open, examining it closely.

_12 missed calls._

Six from the house, three from Emmett, one from Rose and two from Esme. I sighed heavily and found her call history, knowing exactly what I'd find.

_20 calls to Edward's phone._

I knew Edward's phone was up in his bedroom, not in his pocket, and based on the redness and swelling under her eyes, the lack of response had distressed her.

"Bella?" I asked, speaking in a normal voice as I felt her forehead. She wasn't feverish anymore, but that's not to say she wasn't exhausted from her long drive and crying spell.

She stirred lightly, a small frown creasing her brow.

"Wake up, sweetheart." I coaxed, rubbing a gentle pattern on her cheek with my thumb. I sighed gently as her eyes fluttered open, her sad, watery brown eyes meeting my concerned golden ones. Almost as soon as she caught sight of me, another salty tear fell over and she turned onto her side, avoiding my gaze. She hid her face embarrassedly in her arms, and despite her attempts to shield it, I still heard her cries and smelled her tears.

"Sweetheart." I crooned, trying to be as soothing as I could be. As easily as when she was six, I lifted her out up and slid myself into the seat with her, trying to soothe her sadness.

"Dad." She croaked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and held her close, relishing the warmth.

"He'll come back, honey." I said softly, earning me a choked cry as her body shuddered.

"He won't answer…" she whimpered sadly, making me sigh.

"He doesn't have his phone on him." I explained gently, making her shiver lightly.

"Rosalie said…" she started, right before I sighed heavily.

"Rosalie was upset." I said gently.

"Why!?" she demanded in frustration, earning her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Because she's scared." I admitted, earning me a confused frown as she lifted her head to look me in the eye.

"Of what?" she asked, the gears in her head spinning as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Of losing you." I whispered.

"She won't lose me." Said Bella scathingly, looking quite incensed with her sister.

"She doesn't know that." I explained, making Bella sigh as she leaned her head down on me again. "She's had you all to herself for so long now…"

"She's scared of me loving Edward more?" she asked sadly, making me smile at the proposition.

"Yes." I admitted. "She had no right to say such things to you, but when fear grips us, we all tend to go a little mad." I whispered softly. Bella stopped crying and simply sniffled as she clung to my neck, obviously going over the idea in her mind.

"I'll still love her too." She admitted grudgingly, making me smile happily.

"I know that, but I'm not sure Rosalie does." I explained.

"She should." Said Bella angrily, making me chuckle lightly.

"Rosalie has always been rather headstrong, and a bit selfish." I said fondly. I loved everything about my daughter- every quirk and shortcoming included.

"I know." Muttered Bella angrily, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Why can't she just accept it?" she asked in frustration, making me smile softly.

"Give her time, and she'll come around. She always does, in the end." I said gently.

"I don't hate her." She blurted, tears pooling once more.

Poor Bella was so sensitive… she hated to think that someone was upset with her.

She sought to please, and announcing one's hatred for their most maternal sister wasn't something pleasing to either party.

"She knows." I said, unsure of how true that was. If anyone else had announced their complete hate for Rosalie, she would have grown cold towards them and brushed it off, but Bella was, in every sense that mattered, her very own- her sister and child all mingled together- and I knew that Bella's disdain was one of Rosalie's worst fears.

My eldest daughter wasn't an open or even a friendly girl, but she was deeply sensitive to others' slights.

"I'm not sure she does." Said Bella sadly, sighing as she pulled away from me, sitting back against the leather seat of the car. "She looked so upset…"

"Don't dwell on it, darling." I said softly, making her nod as she brushed away another tear and took a deep breath, reminding me of her six year old self. It was amazing how the little quirks of a child stuck with someone until they were nearly adults…

My youngest was nearly grown up.

"Your mother's panicking." I said suddenly, remembering my wife, who was most likely still worried sick about Bella's possible demise.

"Sorry." Said Bella repentantly, looking at me through her lashes. "I shouldn't have run off."

"No, but what's done is done." I said lightly, pulling out my own cellular phone. I dialled Esme's number quickly, and smiled when her frantic voice answered.

"Nothing yet." She said sadly, and I heard her engine speed up as she drove.

"I've found her." I said soothingly, hearing Esme's strangled groan of relief.

"Where?" she demanded, making me sigh.

"A few miles outside of Port Angeles." I responded.

"Can I speak to her please?" she asked breathlessly, making me smile as I assented, handing the phone to my nervous daughter. She pressed it to her ear and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice still thick with tears.

"You've been crying." Accused Esme worriedly, turning into the ultimate mother hen. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mom." Said Bella softly, trying to tone down the sadness in her voice.

"There's no need to worry." Said Esme, a hint of hypocritical worry in her own voice. "Rosalie called and told me he's back home, worrying over you."

"Ok." Said Bella, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks. She cried for sadness, for grief, for worry, for fear, and now for relief? Good heavens, she'd really been pulled through the wringer…

"Let me talk to your father, and tell him to get you home." Ordered my wife gently, making Bella smile.

"He heard you, mom." She assured. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear." Responded my compassionate wife. With their goodbye, Bella handed the phone back over to me, reluctant and obviously worn out.

"Hello, love." I said gently, seeing Bella's face turn bright red.

_I'd heard Edward use that pet name with her earlier… _

I chuckled lightly as my wife bid me farewell, speeding off towards our wooded home to meet us.

"Bye, darling." I said, hanging up and placing the phone back in my pocket.

"Come with me." I said to Bella, offering her my hand.

"My car…" she said sadly, making me smile.

"I'll have Emmett run out to get it for you." I soothed, knowing that Emmett would never leave Bella's car on the side of the road all night. As she took my hand, I led her over to my own Mercedes and opened the door for her. She sat down heavily and buckled up before I closed the door and got into the driver's seat. I started it up quickly as Bella offered me a gentle smile, laying her head against the tinted window.

"We'll be home soon." I soothed, making her nod as her eyelids drooped, sending her off to sleep once more.

"Have a good sleep, darling." I murmured, watching her breaths deepen and her muscles relax.

I sped off at a breakneck speed, sending Emmett a text message for the car on the way. Once he'd gotten the message and the car's location, he'd found it easily, and thanks to the Guardian's incredible speed, he was tailing right behind us, a small, yet still relieved grin on his cheerful face.

When my boisterous son turned serious, we knew there was a problem.

With Emmett trailing close behind, we pulled into the driveway, where all the cars were waiting, lined up in a row. I parked mine at the end of the row, stopping gently so as not to wake Bella, and as I got out, Emmett had moved to the passenger side and was carefully disentangling Bella from the seatbelt.

She was out like a light.

Gently, as if she were still a toddler, he scooped her up out of the seat, earning a frown from the exhausted human. To my dismay, her eyes cracked open and she stared at her brother confusedly for a moment, before she opened them fully and passively allowed Emmett to carry her uncoordinated self inside, much to his delight. He always got a rise out of her, even when she didn't mean to be amusing.

"We're home." He said loudly, making Bella cringe as she kicked her shoes off and I took her jacket, not wanting her to strain herself against Emmett's grip.

"Thanks dad." She said sleepily, just as Esme appeared in the entranceway, looking quite relieved and pleased. Emmett put Bella on her feet and she swayed slightly, but all fear of falling was abolished when Esme snatched her up into a large hug, kissing her head.

"I'm fine, mom." She insisted, hugging Esme back as her mother examined every inch of her for trauma.

"She's safe, darling." I soothed, knowing Esme wouldn't rest until she was sure. She saw Bella's swollen eyes and frowned, hating the idea of one of her children so distraught, but led her away into the living room, leaving Emmett and I to follow.

The family was seated on various pieces of furniture around the room, and as soon as Bella caught sight of the tousled, bronze-haired boy on the sofa, she bolted for him, slamming into him with startling strength.

She was crying again.

The pair exchanged a quiet dialogue as the rest of us pointedly ignored it, knowing they'd be awkward enough without our interference. Only Rosalie stared longingly at Bella, nostalgia burning in her gaze. To my shock, I saw Edward press a firm kiss to my human daughter's lips, making me frown momentarily before I simply looked away.

My son had kissed my daughter… there was something very strange about that. Normally, a boy's father would congratulate his son on his first kiss, and perhaps take him out to dinner or some such nonsense. A girl's father would interrogate the poor boy to death and demand to know what business the scoundrel's lips had with his daughter's body. The girl's father would hate the boy, and the boy's father would admire the girl… which was I to choose?

Father to Bella or father to Edward… could I be a father to both at the same time?

I trusted my children to do what's best… especially my eldest. He was responsible and quite the gentleman… as far as I knew.

And I decided, I didn't want to know any more.

I looked away, and was pleased to say that the conflict ended quickly.

I would support them both in whatever they wished to do… be it with each other or other people.

After their rather intimate reunion, the room fell into an awkward silence, each one of us looking quite embarrassed.

To my surprise, it was Rosalie who broke the silence, her voice a little crackly from disuse.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, making Bella's head whip around to assess her sister. Although Rosalie couldn't see the sadness in her gaze, I did, and I waited for my youngest to respond.

"I know." She said gently, sniffling as she removed herself from Edward's lap. Edward glared at his sister icily as Bella approached her, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"I don't hate you." Bella said firmly, making me smile as Rosalie breathed a genuine sigh of relief, nodding her head quickly. Unable to help herself, Rosalie closed the gap between the two girls and hugged Bella tightly, kissing her hair. It was a quiet apology, but an apology nonetheless, and both girls seemed to accept it. Bella held on for a few more moments until Rose let go, giving her grudging, silent approval for Bella to return to Edward, who looked uncharacteristically smug.

"Please don't run off again." said Rosalie, sighing heavily as Bella nodded into Edward's shoulder, making him smile widely.

My children were happy, and I was relaxed.

"You should be resting." Said Jasper suddenly, speaking up for the first time. Bella glanced at him and sighed, knowing he felt her exhaustion and obvious emotional instability. She simply nodded and walked over to him, giving him a hug as she took a deep breath, absorbing Jasper's aura of calm.

"Bye." She said softly, waving her hand to everyone else as she grabbed Edward's hand, obviously not ready to let him go just yet, and meandered over to the stairs, climbing up. Edward watched her with the wide, amazed eyes of one enraptured as she clambered up. We all remained silent until we heard Edward's bedroom door close, and the sounds of Bella settling onto his couch ceased. It was very quiet as we listened to her heart rate slow, and her breathing deepen once more, telling us she was asleep. I turned to Esme, who was beaming widely as she gripped me tightly, hugging me close. Our children dispersed together, and even Rosalie seemed more relaxed and gentle than before as they moved to separate corners of the house, just to be together.

"I love you." Whispered Esme, making me smile as I kissed her temple gently.

"I love you too." I replied, just as I always did. She sighed happily and together we settled down on the couch, silently reflecting on what was to come.

**A/N: So there was some Carlisle for all of you.**

**Please remember to head to my profile for the links to Shortbritches85's profile and the link to the Literate Union's blog. It's all absolutely insane, in my opinion, so pleas help save your favourite M-rated fanfics!**

**I'm not sure if they can pin DITR, but you never know with story-Nazis.**

**Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 13**

Apple

**A/N: Alrighty folks... here's the deal. Although the LU has yet to target me, I'm one step ahead.**

**I've created my own webpage where you can read my stories (DITR included!), just in case they try anything funny.**

**www(dot)moonchild707(dot)weebly(dot)com**

**Check it out for my stories, and a few new features too!**

**Review please!**

BPOV

After the weekend sickness and Tuesday's fight, I had to say, I was worn out. After I'd gone to sleep in Edward's room, I'd gathered that both Rosalie and Edward had settled their differences- quietly, I might add- and Rose had come to realize the error of her ways. She'd been the one sitting beside me when I'd woken up in the middle of the night on Tuesday night, and we'd finally spoken to one another properly, without hatred, anger or anything else that could prove to be hurtful. Rose admitted she'd been wrong to be so nasty about the whole thing, but that it had come as a shock to her. She hadn't expected this change to come about so quickly and suddenly, but she'd finally conceded that in reality, she had no say in what I did now that I was coming to a change in my life.

I was nearly an adult, and I think she finally realized that.

On my side, I'd thoroughly apologized for exclaiming my false hate, and she'd admitted that it was one of her worst fears- just as dad had predicted. She never wanted me to dislike her, and to have me _hate _her was hard for her to hear.

I also wasn't allowed to run off like a madwoman, chasing after Edward on a whim. Edward had been sure to inform me that he would always come back.

And I'd gotten a third fourth kiss from him, which was always an added bonus.

_I'd admit it- I was addicted. He could kiss me for hours, and I'd never complain… _

Now, it was Wednesday, and thanks to my exhaustion, I'd been allowed to sleep in again and miss yet another instructional day at school. I'd woken up around lunch time, and was pleased to discover that everyone, even dad, had stayed home, making sure our household was back in order before we went about our lives again.

"Did you sleep well?" asked dad, peering at me over the edge of the daily newspaper. I grinned and nodded, grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge before I sat down next to him, peering around the edge of the paper as well. Smiling, he put it down for us both to read, and I read some mundane article on the Forks High basketball team's miserable defeat.

What a way to start the day.

"Are you feeling better?" asked dad after a few moments of silence, looking me over critically. With a simple nod and gentle smile, he relaxed and nodded, once again examining the fine print before us. I finished my milk and brought the glass over to the sink, deciding to snag a banana for breakfast instead of something too rich.

"Bananas are high in potassium." Said dad knowledgably, making me nod.

"Brain food." I added, taking a large bite. He grinned as he folded the paper, standing up easily to place the paper under the napkin holder, where it always was. After too many people stole the paper and tried to claim it for themselves, mom had ordered everyone to place the paper under the silver napkin holder when they were finished reading it. As dumb as it sounded, it worked for my family of news-crazed vampires.

I took another bite of my banana, but nearly choked as Emmett appeared in the kitchen doorway, emitting a loud catcall.

"Emmett…" I warned, flushing red as I swallowed the piece of fruit before I really did choke. Dad simply shook his head gently and left the room, knowing this wouldn't be pretty. Emmett had that look on his face- the one I knew, from experience, meant that he was about to tease the hell out of me.

"Go away." I grumbled, trying my best to stare him down as he creeped around the island counter, standing before me. I let out a small groan as I slid around him, banana in hand, making my way to the living room.

"So…" he started, false innocence plastered all over his face. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were all seated in the living room, speaking quietly amongst each other, but the discussion stopped as Emmett and I made our way over.

"Is that any good?" he asked suddenly, gesturing to the banana. I was shocked, to say the least, but I knew he wasn't even close to done with his ridiculous teasing.

"Sure?" I asked, tightening my grip on it in case he try to taste it or something.

Emmett wasn't one to learn from his prior mistakes. I remembered a certain turkey sandwich incident years back, and I knew he'd do it again…

He snickered loudly.

"What?" I asked defensively, looking at the banana curiously. What was he…

Oh for God's sake.

"You're nasty." I sneered, no longer hungry for the banana. He laughed loudly, his dimples creasing his cheeks as he nodded.

"_You're _the one who said it was good!" he taunted in a sing-song voice. "Hear that, Eddie? She likes it when your wiener tastes like bananas!" He cackled.

I dropped the yellow fruit and it fell to the floor with a dull plop as I stared, open mouthed at my bear of a brother.

"What!?" I yelped, earning me a full blown belly laugh.

"I saw banana flavoured condoms at Wal-Mart once." He mused, looking thoughtful as Edward snarled angrily.

"Emmett…" he warned, standing up quickly. Alice had a simple smirk on her face as Rosalie pointedly examined her nails. Jasper was watching with interest, his eyes flickering between Emmett, Edward and I. I leaned down and snatched up my banana, marching straight to the kitchen garbage can, tossing it away.

"Eddie, does your junk taste like bananas?" asked Emmett in his most innocent voice, earning a low snarl from Edward.

"You're disgusting." Said Edward darkly, looking just as embarrassed as I felt.

"You've never lick-" he started, just as I gasped and smacked my hand over his mouth, not wanting to hear the rest of the question, or the answer for that matter. Just to spite me, he must have hollered the question in his mind, because two seconds later, Edward cringed and snarled, grabbing my hand to yank me out of Emmett's presence.

"Bella, does Eddie's junk taste like bananas?" asked Emmett loudly, his obnoxious voice turning my face an unflattering shade of scarlet.

"Go away." I said again, my voice firm and unwavering. He simply guffawed, obviously enjoying himself at our expense.

"Does it?" he prompted again, his voice unnecessarily loud.

"I have no idea!" I hollered, finally losing my cool. He grinned.

"Will you tell me when you find out?" he whispered, winking as he dodged Edward's hand.

"No!" I said indignantly, trying to force my sudden lust down. Jasper glanced at me apologetically, shaking his head as he tried to get the images from Emmett's spiel out of his mind. Edward looked horribly awkward as he glanced between Jasper and I, earning a loud laugh from Emmett.

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Bean?" he asked playfully, ruffling my hair.

"I think that if I could, I'd kick your ass to Seattle and back." I snapped, making him grin.

"Well, good think you're unable." He said indifferently.

"Emmett, leave them alone." Said Rosalie suddenly, looking quite disgusted with his rant. Emmett, simply smirking happily, made a production of zipping his lips and tossing away the mock key before he marched over to Rosalie and perched himself beside her. I, trying to regulate my erratic heartbeat and crimson cheeks, simply went back into the kitchen, where I scoured the kitchen for something non-sexual to eat.

Everything could be turned into _something, _with Emmett's mind around, and I decided to forego breakfast in favour of a clean conscious.

"You should eat." Said Edward softly, looking at me compassionately.

"For some reason, I seem to have lost my appetite." I said, my voice loud and sarcastic for Emmett's benefit. He simply smiled happily, looking quite daunting.

"I never said you _shouldn't_ eat the banana, if you get my drift-- Ouch Rose!" he cried as Rose's open hand whacked him upside the head.

"Enough." She snapped, irritated with her husband as he fell silent once more.

"Are you planning on getting dressed today?" asked Alice suddenly, changing the subject. I sighed, glancing over as she nodded encouragingly.

"I suppose so." I conceded reluctantly, making her grin as she nodded, dashing upstairs to dress me up like a paper doll.

"Go indulge Alice." Said Edward exasperatedly, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek as I blushed, following after Alice. Jasper, pleased with my easy compliance, gave me a small, appreciative smile as I followed my pixie upstairs and into my bedroom.

To my surprise, I found Alice seated on her bed with an outfit in hand, not buried ankle deep in clothing from her own private stash.

"Here you go." She said, being suspiciously lenient as she handed over the outfit, comprising of a simple pair of jeans and a sweater.

"Thanks Ali." I said happily, retreating to her tiled bathroom to change. My room was still under quarantine, as per dad's request, so Victoria wouldn't barge in on me sleeping anytime soon. The window had been fixed, of course, and everything was in working order, except for the fact that a crazed sadist knew it was _me _in there, and not a dangerous vampire to rival herself. I threw on the clothes and took my brush, coaxing out the snags and knots and tying it back in an elastic.

"There." Said Alice, looking distracted as she brought me to her bed, sitting me down.

No makeup? No hair fights? No clothing changes?

Seeing my confusion and slight awe, she grinned happily, rushing over to her door and making sure it was closed tight. I heard the television start up downstairs and to confuse me even more, Alice turned her own television on to the shopping channel.

"So?" she asked eagerly, finally settling down on the bed beside me.

"So what?" I asked warily, earning me an exasperated sigh.

"So you and Edward!" she squealed, looking overexcited.

"Mhm." I said evasively, making her frown.

"Come on, Bella! Girls talk about this sort of thing." She explained.

"What do you want to know?" I asked carefully, making her smile.

"You smooched!" she cried, her voice shrill. I shushed her quickly, making her grin as she shot me an apologetic glance.

"You smooched!" she whisper-yelled, making me nod in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed!" she scolded quietly, giggling to herself. "Kissing is a natural part of any intimate relationship." She said confidently.

"I'm sure it is." I agreed placidly.

"Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" she asked eagerly, looking ready to burst.

"In a sense…" I said hesitantly. She frowned immediately, leaning in for more intimate details.

"He said the titles were juvenile." I revealed, making her scoff knowingly.

"Of course he did. He's so… Edward." She finished lamely.

"He said we'd just be us, and we'd do what we wanted." I admitted.

"Aw!" she squealed. "You're elite!"

"Yes, and please stop squealing!" I pleaded desperately, not wanting Banana-Boy to overhear us.

"Edward's a sweetheart." She said fondly. "Strange, but sweet."

"I know." I said, astonished at the dreamy quality my voice had taken on. She grinned knowingly.

"You're in deep!" she sang, making me blush. "Well, Jazz and I were love at first sight…" she mused, a small giggle shaking her small frame.

"I love him." she sighed, earning a smile.

"I know you do." I said confidently. Anyone who said that Alice wasn't deeply and irrevocably in love with her Jasper was either blind or insane.

Or both.

"Do you love him?" asked Alice seriously, making me falter.

"As a brother…" I said, confused as she rolled her eyes.

"Not Jasper." She scolded. "Edward."

I was quiet as I blushed, making her grin widen.

"You do!" she squealed again, clamping a hand over her mouth as she remembered to control her volume.

"I think so." I admitted, making her smile happily.

"God, I've waited _years_ for this moments--"

Her eyes went wide as saucers as she faltered.

"You what?" I asked quietly, earning me a sheepish grin.

"Nothing." She said, brushing the matter aside.

I wasn't having any of it.

"You knew!?" I cried, my voice high and absolutely frantic.

"Maybe…" she drawled evasively, looking anywhere but at me.

"And you kept it from me?" I demanded in low tones, making her cringe sympathetically.

"Yes…"

"Alice!" I complained loudly, more irritated than I was mad. Sure, it bugged me that she'd kept it from me, but it really wasn't unexpected with matchmaker Alice in full gear.

"Sorry." She said, her apology genuine and remorseful.

"Does he know?" I asked, making her sigh as she glanced over, her big eyes apologetic.

"Yes." She admitted gently, making me frown.

Then it hit me.

_That's _why he'd left the first time. That's why he'd changed so quickly in that dress shop two years ago, and that's why he felt he was no good for me.

He'd wanted to protect me, not hurt me.

Seeing my epiphany, Alice sighed sadly.

"He tried so hard to give you a normal life." She said, shaking her head as she sighed. "But he could only defy fate for so long." She added, her voice taking on its happy tone once more.

"Did he do this because of a vision?" I asked sadly, making Alice's head whip around to me.

"No." she said firmly. "He loved you before that vision… it just sort of spurred him on." She said awkwardly.

"Edward isn't one to take on the initiative." She said decisively. "The vision in the mall scared him, and he's so damn headstrong and stubborn…"

"Okay." I said, trusting Alice's judgement. She might be irritating and impulsive at times, but she wasn't dishonest. If you asked her a direct question, chances were, she'd answer honestly.

And I could feel that Edward's recent actions meant more to him than anything he might have picked out of Alice's mind.

"Well, this was pleasant." Said Alice happily, kissing my cheek as she sat up and stretched unnecessarily, taking the time to perform the uniquely human ritual. I copied her actions, feeling my muscles relax before Alice stood up and handed me my phone from her bedside table.

"Don't want to lose it." She reasoned gently, letting me put it in my pocket. It was a well-known fact that I was notorious for losing both my cell phone and my car keys on a regular basis, and Alice was constantly trying to break me of that nasty habit. When it was safely tucked away, I followed Alice out of her room, watching in fascination as she shut the television off and started moving back downstairs.

My pocket buzzed loudly, and I yelped in shock, startling Alice. She frowned curiously right before she slid off into a vision of the future. I, shocked by my outburst, recognized the little tune indicating a text message and pulled out my phone, seeing an unrecognizable phone number.

"No…!" cried Alice, just as I flipped it open, glancing at the screen.

It opened up quickly and I frowned, watching as a picture appeared, with a small line of text.

"No!" cried Alice again, snatching the silver phone right out of my hands. I was confused and slightly offended as she examined it, looking quite upset.

"Give that back." I ordered.

"No." she said simply, darting down the stairs as I sighed, turning towards her stubbornly.

"Come on." She said, her brow creased in a frown.

"No." I repeated, earning me a small groan.

"Bella, there's no time. Come downstairs." She said firmly.

Her voice was worried…

Nothing worried Alice, unless…

Victoria?

No…

"Carlisle!" called Alice, making me frown as I descended the stairs right behind her, trying vainly to see the message on the screen.

"What's wrong?" asked dad, appearing at the bottom of the stairs with his classic, smooth mask of calm plastered on his face.

"Look." Said Alice, handing my phone over. Dad read over the message and his eyes darkened considerably, making me frown.

"Can I have it, please?" I asked, making him hesitate as he sighed.

"She has a right." He mumbled, making Alice frown as she looked over at me.

My entire family was on their feet, eying my phone warily.

"What is it?" demanded Rosalie, stepping forward. Before she could take the phone, dad handed it back over to me, observing my face.

I looked at the small screen, frowning as I took in the message.

There was a background- the background I'd caught a fleeting glimpse of before, but now that I could see it properly, I was even more confused.

It was a bright red apple, presented on a black, colourless background. On top, in bright white letters was the phrase:

_An apple a day keeps the doctor away._

I shivered as I took in the cryptic meaning, knowing that there was only one doctor in the house, and only one person who wanted him gone.

"Victoria?" I squeaked, earning a snarl from the rest of my family. Before I could so much as glance down again, Edward had shoved his way closer to me and snatched the phone out of my hands, reading the message over.

"That's juvenile." He spat angrily, glancing towards the front window. He shot me a sympathetic, worried glance as I forced back angry tears at the idea of her taunting me.

Hadn't she done enough? Did she always play with her food?

_You're not her food, Bella._

She thought I was.

_You're not._

Prove it.

_You're not…_

Cold arms wrapped around me and I leaned into them, knowing exactly who they belonged to.

"She won't get close." Vowed Edward. "I'll tear her head from her shoulders if I even catch a whim of her thoughts."

"I say we find the bitch and hunt her down." Threw in Emmett loudly, his voice sinister.

"Don't challenge her." Said dad, shaking his head sadly as he closed my phone, placing it in his pocket for safekeeping. Mom was standing by his side, her eyes glued to me as she sidled over, kissing my cheek.

"You're safe." She assured me, undoubtedly taking my silence as panic.

"I know." I admitted, swallowing thickly as her hand patted my back.

"Someone bring a bed down to the sitting room until we sort this mess out." Said dad suddenly, glancing around at the house. I knew the windows could be fortified with steel and the doors could be sealed off, but I never actually thought we'd need to use it.

"I'll set up the security system." Said mom quietly, kissing my cheek again before she darted off. I heard her rummaging in the cupboard in the kitchen that contained the panel, and before long, the room was darkened as thick, dark, indiscernible panels of metal slid down over the windows, locking in place.

It was creepy, to say the least.

"Try and stay downstairs until this is sorted." Said dad quietly, offering me a small, gentle hug as he darted off towards the staircase, Emmett in tow, obviously going to get me a proper bed.

"Sit." Said Edward, perching me gently on the couch as he stiffened, obviously on red alert for any potential threats.

"Do we know where she went?" asked Alice, glancing at Jasper for help.

"South." Said Jasper firmly, looking troubled. "And we can only guess what she did down there."

"Did she fight?" asked Alice worriedly, making Jasper sigh as he shrugged.

"There's only one reason for our kind to venture south." He said. "Either they're new to the life, which we know she's not, or they're bargaining."

"Bargaining for what?" asked Alice worriedly, just as Edward snarled angrily.

"She wouldn't dare." He snapped, making me frown in worry. Jasper's eyes flickered over to me as he sighed, calming my nerves before they got the better of me.

"She would dare." He said darkly, making both Alice and I frown.

"Dare to what?" asked Alice, saving me from voicing the same question.

"Enlist the help of others." He said evasively.

"Other vampires?" she confirmed, looking quite upset now.

"Yes, Ali." Said Jasper gently, making Alice frown.

"Are there many?" she asked, making Jasper sigh.

"Not many worth recruiting." He admitted. Jasper hated his past, and he hated discussing it, which was evident now.

"Will there be more?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for the likely answer.

"In all likelihood, yes." He said, knowing that lying would get him nowhere in this situation.

"Newborns or elders?" asked Edward, sounding deep in thought as he tucked me into his side.

"Newborns are trainable, but elders are more strategic." Mused Jasper. "Newborns are easily attainable-- they're easily creatable, for that matter, but the elders would want something in return."

"Like what?" asked Alice.

"Loyalty." Said Jasper, shrugging. "Things are still rough down there. Think of it as a mob mentality. Respect and backstabbing. Once you pledge allegiance, it's always viable, lest you rebel." He said sadly.

I knew he was thinking of his time with Maria, the crazy bitch who'd changed him.

He may not have described her as such, but I knew she was nuts. She'd forced Jasper into the sad, pitiful life he'd led before, and I knew she'd taught him to hunt, to fight, and to kill.

She'd turned my brother into a machine, and we could only be glad that Alice had pulled him out of that cycle of drudgery.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. It's mere speculation." He said, feeling my pang of sadness and worry.

"She could have gone south to Disney World for all we know." He teased, making me chuckle as I sighed, unused to the darkness of the house.

We waited in the relative darkness, living only by the light of one lamp, lit by mom for my comfort. The house was silent as we all sat, deep in our own thoughts, each one of us in our own worlds.

And with no other options to choose from, we sat and waited.

**A/N: So there we have it... a mini cliffhanger.**

**The new website I've set up (link above and on my profile) has the Diamond in the Rough series, Eyes Look Your Last, Little Nurse, Love Me Tender, Confrontations, Tears of an Angel and Rescue Me posted, as well as some interesting features.**

**There's a photo gallery, with pictures from the DITR series, Little Nurse, Eyes Look Your Last and Love Me Tender. For those who've read Rescue Me, there's a "Letters to my Bella" page, where you, as readers, can send a note to the "Bella" inspiration instead of sending them to me via review. For those who prefer to review on that site, there's a page called "Comments/Reviews" which is a blog, with each story having its own separate post. To comment, you can simply comment on that post!! **

**Should any one of my stories be removed, rest assured that you can find it there instead, and updates will continue to come in.**

**Review and check out the pictures on the new site!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 14**

Remorse

**A/N: Alright... here's some Rosalie POV for all of you curious kitties wanting to know what's going on in that mind of hers. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to check out my website for pictures! (link in my profile)**

**Review please!!**

RPOV

Together.

_To_gether.

To_ge_ther.

Togeth_er._

_Together._

No matter how I said it, no matter how many different ways I tried to phrase it, it still sounded so strange.

Together.

How could they be together?

He was so… old.

Strange how these things worked out sometimes, wasn't it?

As I examined the sleeping woman-child on the couch beside me, I felt a pang of sadness and nostalgia.

I longed for the past.

I missed the days when Bella was little- the days when she was a mere six years old, a baby in our world. I missed the days when she'd cling to my hand, talking a mile a minute in excitement about her day, and never wanting to let go for fear of loss. I missed the pattering of little feet as they sought out my bedroom at night after a bad dream. I missed the bedtime stories, the early morning hugs, the messy kisses, the childlike artwork, the strange, incessant curiosity…

I missed being a mother.

When she was smaller, I was allowed to baby her. I could coddle, shield and protect her from virtually anything in the world and she used to see me as some sort of strange co-mother with Esme… we'd been equal. But now that she was growing up, she'd started to see me as a sister and friend. I was no longer a very maternal influence on her… she was seventeen, and for all intents and purposes, I was nineteen. I valued every relationship I had with her, friendship and sisterhood included, but nothing would beat that brief bout of motherhood I'd been given.

And now Edward was the focus of her attention, and I was jealous.

Petty as it sounded, I knew it was true. I knew the reason I'd snapped- like Jekyll and Hyde- was because of my older brother… I'd hated him in that moment. Who was he to waltz in and steal my baby?

She was _mine._ _I'd _brought her here, _I'd _earned her love… he'd done nothing. He'd had his fun with her, only to toss her away like an old toy in the sandbox, leaving the rest of us to try and shine her up again. Only once he realized that the old toys were better than the new ones, did he come back, but by that point, I'd dismissed him.

He'd made a grave mistake, and we all made sure he knew it.

All except Bella, of course, who was, as always, stubborn as a mule.

Not to mention head over heels for my infuriating brother.

As mature as Edward seemed, we all knew he would always be the seventeen year old boy Carlisle had changed. He would never truly grow any older, no matter what his demeanour said, and I knew that his mindset was firm- he was still a kid, and he always would be.

Though he seemed wise and all-knowing, those of us that knew him best knew otherwise. He was_ intelligent_, that much was undeniable, but wise? He was headstrong, much as I myself was, and really quite young. If he didn't get his way, he made a scene. He'd pout like a petulant child for days until we gave into his whim, letting him be happy for the next few days before the realities of existence returned, and he sunk back into the recesses of his strange, unreachable mind.

Maybe he was lonely.

No, I _knew _he was lonely… if he didn't have family on his side, who did he have at all?

_Bella, that's who._

Before the miracle of parenthood had graced our lives, we'd been a reclusive bunch. Inhuman strangeness tended to be quite noticeable in society, and having no viable humans to mingle with, we were labelled as odd or even scary. We all sought comfort and security from our mates- something Edward never had. Sure, that nasty, antagonizing Tanya was out and ready to jump him at every turn, but if I was being frank, I think she scared him. He was so unused to such forwardness from a woman…

But then I'd found Bella. We'd rescued her, given her a home and raised her into the strong, self-assured young woman she was today, and I was pleased to stake my claim in that achievement. I always knew she'd find love someday and be forced to drift away.

But I never imagined she'd be the one Edward had been waiting for. I never would have guessed that the small, timid little thing would be a match for my surly brother… no. She was sweet, gentle, kind and strong-willed, and all he was, was stubborn, petulant, sulky and absolutely depressing.

He'd bring her down…

But I'd learned, from experience, that it wasn't my place to meddle. It wasn't my place to interfere, and it wasn't my choice to make. I had no right to tell them what to do with their lives. I had Emmett, and I had a family… that's what should have concerned me. Bella and Edward's intimacy had nothing whatsoever to do with me, yet I still felt oddly hostile towards the very idea.

Despite my original reaction, I felt a strange, foreign sense of genuine remorse for what I'd said. I'd had no right to get so riled up and angry. Bella had sought my approval, that much was evident, and I'd denied her that. Instead of being the one who was glad for her sister's newfound love, I'd flown into a fit of rage, acting quite juvenile myself.

It was a jolting dose of realization and regret, that much was certain.

Now, it was a stressful time, and I knew my husband, who was seated right next to me, could tell. He knew that I often lost myself in intricate strains of thought, and from the way he was watching me, I knew I looked very far away…

"Rose?" asked Emmett, looking at me closely.

"Hm?" I asked, my voice much kinder and gentle than I'd anticipated. I could only be glad I didn't snap at him…

God, I was such a snappy person. I was rude and abrasive and unfriendly...

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the my creased forehead.

I hesitated.

"Rosie…" He said pleadingly, making me sigh as I glanced up at him.

He would think me juvenile, and quite possibly irrational.

He'd always thought my low self-esteem was ridiculous.

"Do you think I'm mean?" I asked quickly, averting his gaze as I turned my eyes back to Bella, who was slumped over the edge of the couch. The room was dark, thanks to the new fortifications, and though her bed was already placed neatly in the centre of the room, according to Edard, there was no way to move her without waking her.

And Edward did not want her woken up.

"Rosalie." Scolded Emmett, making me sigh as I glanced over quickly.

"Do you?" I prompted, earning me a small frown.

"Of course not." He said, pressing a chaste kiss to my pouting lips before he pulled back, his eyes boring into my own.

"I think you're worried and a little upset, but not_ mean_." He said gently, speaking in his most comforting, serious tone.

My husband was ideal… so versatile. He could go from playful brother or annoying, immature child, to serious, loving man in 3 seconds flat.

I suppose the current atmosphere wasn't helping his silliness any.

"Besides, now maybe Eddie will get laid, and take the stick out of his ass." He added in a nonchalant voice, earning him a scowl.

Did I mention he could revert back in just as much time?

"Don't frown. You know the poor guy's been waiting nearly a century…" he reasoned.

"I'll tolerate the relationship, but please, for the love of God, don't flaunt their… _relations… _in front of me." I said passionately, only a bit of awkwardness seeping in.

"Sure thing, babe." Said Emmett quickly, nodding resolutely as he shut his mouth, not wanting to upset me again. I merely turned my head, trying to shake off the ominous feeling.

I suppose steel-enforced doors and windows worried almost anyone.

"We need to talk." Said Carlisle, appearing at the foot of the stairs as quietly and lithely as he ever had, looking quite distracted and thoughtful. I nodded as he called Esme into the room, followed by Alice, Jasper and the man of the hour himself, Edward. Alice, Jasper and Edward claimed the sofa opposite mine, while Carlisle and Esme claimed the loveseat.

"The lower floors are reinforced." Said Carlisle, gaining everyone's attention as he began our impromptu family meeting.

"The third floor has no armour, so I'm asking that everyone keep her downstairs until this is sorted out."

"Of course." I said, nodding resolutely.

I'd tie her down, if it came down to that.

To my shock, instead of opposing, Edward gave me a small, approving nod.

I guess that talk we'd had a few nights ago really had changed his perspective on things…

"It did." He said gently, gaining everyone's attention. Carlisle raised an eyebrow questioningly, just as Edward shook his head.

"Sorry. Continue." Said Edward quietly, looking down at the floor.

"We have enough groceries for her, but should we need more, we go two at a time. No one is to be caught by surprise." He said firmly.

Again, everyone assented.

"If she wants a war, a war she'll get." He said darkly, making Esme frown.

Carlisle endorsing a war… there's something I'd never thought I'd see.

But then again… he'd never had anyone threaten his human daughter either. We may be dangerous, almost volatile creatures, but one thing we all had, regardless of dietary practices, was the strong urge to protect our own.

And having raised, nurtured, loved and cared for Bella earned her the number one spot on our list of priorities. As much as she hated it, she was the weakest link in the family, in both age, strength and durability… she was an inexperienced human girl, but we'd protect her with everything we had.

I'd die for her, and I knew the rest were of the same mind.

She was, in every sense, our daughter, friend, sister, and in Edward's case, mate.

_Mate…_

I veered away from that word as quickly as I could, deciding remain blissfully ignorant…

As much as I could be ignorant in the current situation.

"Just be cautious." Said Jasper, speaking up from his place beside Alice. His voice matched his voice- deeply distracted- and I could see the conflict burning in my supposed twin. We weren't truly related, but I'd grown close to Jasper over the years, thanks to our little pretense. We were often paired together in school classes, and he was the one who, besides Emmett, of course, understood me the best. Emmett knew everything about me- my innermost secrets ceased to be secrets with him- but Jasper was an easy man. You could talk to him without fear of misunderstanding and ridicule.

He really was a brother to me.

"If she has help, they'll lay low for a while until they're fully organized." He said softly. I simply sighed as Carlisle nodded his agreement, his eyes flicking over to Bella for a brief moment.

"We should scout the perimeters." Said Jasper quietly, glancing at our father for confirmation. Carlisle, though brilliant, wasn't one for war tactics… he was relying on his experienced son this time around.

Carlisle had seen wars, violence and intricate plotting, but he had never taken part in such ventures.

"And we should try to track her." Added Jasper suddenly, looking up at the group of us intently.

"Emmett…" said Carlisle, glancing at my burly husband.

A stroke of fear hit me and I immediately grew defensive.

"He won't go alone." I said firmly, making Carlisle sigh as he glanced at me.

"Edward?" he asked, making Edward nod as he got to his feet in one swift motion, Emmett doing the same

"I'll be back later." He murmured to me, kissing me passionately before shooting me a sly, mischievous glance and moving towards the third floor, where'd the pair would exit through the window. To my dismay and slight disgust, Edward manoeuvred over to the sleeping girl next to me and gently caressed her face.

The gesture would have been extremely sweet- almost fairytale-ish, had it not been _Bella's_ cheek under his hand.

"Goodbye, Love." He murmured to her sleeping form, making me sigh gently as the love poured off of him.

The pair of them were in deep, and I knew it was too late to change…

"It won't, I assure you." Said Edward suddenly, glancing at me with a hint of his former coldness.

We'd never been very chummy, and even now, we were content to butt heads.

"I know." I said, the sentence burning in my mind like acid as he kissed her full, pink lips.

I looked away, trying to contain my outburst of displeasure.

_It's not your place… She's not yours anymore._

"Bye." I said quickly, trying to ease some of my hostility. The words seemed to shock my bronze-haired brother as he moved towards the staircase as well, ready to follow my husband on their trek.

"Goodbye, Rosalie." He muttered, a strange, unidentifiable note of in his voice... Respect, perhaps?

Then he was gone, and silence descended on the room.

The ticking of Esme's antique clock could be heard alongside Bella's thrumming heart and rhythmic breathing, but nothing more.

"Edward's gone." Said Esme gently, looking at me. "You could put her in bed, if you want to."

And so I did.

As childish as it was, I had a slightly smug grin glued to my face as I gently lifted Bella from her uncomfortable position and placed her gently on the soft, pillowed mattress. There was something inherently satisfying about defying my older, yet infinitely younger brother when it came to Bella. Just as _I'd_ predicted, she stayed asleep, cuddling into the familiar pillows as her body relaxed.

"You did well, Rosalie." Said Jasper suddenly, smiling gently at me. "I expected a scene." He admitted, ever the honest one.

"It's not my place." I said, repeating the words I'd told myself over and over since Bella and I had spoken together that night in Edward's room.

"You still have some right." Said Jasper gently, making me sigh as I shook my head gently, wishing these conflicting thoughts would go away.

"You're under stress, and obviously shocked, so the 'meanness', as you said earlier, is to be expected." He said softly. "You're reverting." He added.

"Reverting?" I asked, confused as I drew myself up, standing straight and tall.

"To your own time." He said with a grin. "Your posture, words, tone… everything, points to your upbringing. I've noticed it happens when you're stressed."

He was right.

Immediately, I sat myself down- stiffly, I might add- and shrugged.

"Don't we all?" I asked wryly, suddenly wondering if that were something I would have said as a human...

"We do." Agreed Jasper with a solemn nod, making me smile gently as we fell into a comfortable silence, the wait starting up once more.

**A/N: So not much action, but a necessary chapter nonetheless. It's been too long since we've heard from Rosalie, so I'm glad she finally got her two cents in.**

**Any thoughts? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 15**

Wait

**A/N: Alright... sorry about the wait... I was sick, then FF wouldn't convert my file so I could upload and post this new chapter... stupid computers.**

**Anyways, I don't want to sound like a review whore, but the review count is WAY down. The earlier chapters were receiving 60+ reviews in the first few days, whereas these last few have only received around 40 after nearly 9 days. I KNOW many of you are reading and not reviewing, but the more I get, the faster I can update!! Feedback is the best way to encourage a writer... let me know what you think! If you don't tell me, then I have no idea what you're thinking.**

**Review please!!**

BPOV

The house was fortified, the doors were sealed, the windows were covered and the household on red alert. Edward and Emmett were just getting in from their "patrol", Rosalie was in the kitchen, making food, Alice was sitting down beside me, helping me shop for new novels online, Jasper was hidden away in his study, poring over old war journals, mom was tidying the upper floor and dad was standing mutely in the corner, observing the new routine.

Ever since the message from Victoria, my family had gone from laid back and at ease to up in arms and hostile. The text had come and gone two days ago, and even though I'd heard nothing more from her, no one was even thinking of relaxing and taking things easy. My family was on red alert for the ginger-haired, hot-tempered vampire, and no one would rest until she was gone.

Permanently.

"What about this one?" asked Alice, pointing to her laptop screen towards the description for _The Handmaid's Tale _by Margaret Atwood.

Poor Alice was trying to relieve some of my stress… she hated to see me upset.

"Sure." I said distractedly, earning me a frown from her as I glanced over at dad, who's eyes were glued to me.

He said nothing, but remained still and statuesque as always.

He was protecting me, and I'm not sure if he realized I'd caught on to him.

"I'll order it, then." She said softly, kissing my cheek as she added it to the already overflowing virtual cart.

"Good?" she confirmed, examining my many choices once again. I ran my eyes over them quickly, refreshing my quickly depleting memory, simply giving my sister another nod as she placed the order and began typing in her credit card number at her unique vampire speed.

"Expect them next Friday." She said with a resolute nod, closing the lid of the computer and placing it gently on the side table, where its lights flashed and blinked, casting strange shadows around the dark room.

"This is creepy." I blurted out. Dad had a slightly quizzical, almost curious look on his face as Alice sighed wistfully, nodding gently.

"It's not permanent." She said, eying the steel panels. I nodded, already having known that, but still disliking it nonetheless.

"Coming." Said Alice suddenly, glancing towards the stairs. "Jasper wants the computer." She explained quickly, making me nod as she snatched up her laptop and marched on up the stairs, towards Jasper's study.

Silence.

Dad remained in his corner, ever watchful and vigilant, but looking deep in his own thoughts.

"Dad?" I ventured carefully, frowning as his head whipped up, his face indiscernible.

Silence.

"Are you ok?" I asked, earning me a soft, familiar smile.

"Of course." He said, his quiet voice louder now than ever as it resonated slightly off of the metallic panels.

"Ok." I squeaked, finding myself a bit intimidated by his strong stance and voice. He looked so powerful.

Silence.

I knew I wasn't supposed to leave the living room, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more.

Dad was just adding to the creepiness of the room, and for some reason, he wouldn't snap out of it.

My anxiety grew.

"What are you looking at?" I asked after a few more moments of his staring.

"You." He said honestly, making me blush crimson as he sighed wistfully, looking quite forlorn.

"Do I look funny?" I demanded, making him crack a small grin- a strangely familiar grin.

"No, dear." He said, his voice taking on some of its usual softness.

"Then why are you staring?" I asked, confused.

"Because you've changed." He admitted, giving me a small, false smile.

"Changed?"

"Yes."

"How?" I asked, examining my fingernails for signs of this "change".

"You've grown." He explained gently.

"Since when?" I asked doubtfully, knowing full well my height was average, and very much the same as it was yesterday.

"It's just a shock, is all." He said, shrugging as he shifted his body weight up against the walls behind him. His body was almost cradled by the corners and I knew he was trying to divert.

"What's a shock?" I asked again, wanting him to keep talking.

The more he _acted _human, the less creepy he seemed to be, even if he insisted on lurking in dark, shadowed corners for hours on end.

He hesitated.

"I suppose I'm still expecting you to be a little girl." He admitted, making me frown in frustration.

"Not you too…" I groaned, closing my eyes as Rose's face popped into my mind. Rose still thought of me as a child, and I thought she always would.

But she got credit for trying, and for learning to mind her own business.

"Yes, me too." He chuckled softly, glancing towards the floor for a moment.

"Don't think I'm not supportive." He said quickly, his head snapping back up. He looked truly worried for a moment before I nodded, knowing that dad was fully supportive of mine and Edward's newfound affection. He was glad his son had finally found someone, and in his own words, he "couldn't have chosen me a better suitor himself".

"I guess, when you've lived as long as I have, you grow used to time being meaningless." He started. "When you've 300 years under your belt and an eternity to go, time is sort of… irrelevant, I suppose. Eleven years ago, I wouldn't have thought I'd long for that time back… that's strictly a human quality… or so I thought."

"You want me small again?" I asked, making him smile.

"In a sense." He said cautiously. "I suppose it's just nice knowing that when you were six, we still had twelve years before you left us."

If I wasn't trying to keep him talking and outwardly sentient, I'd have probably fallen silent.

"Now, you'll go off to school, just like everyone else your age, and Edward will follow." He predicted, making me sigh as he glanced up.

"Don't feel bad." He scolded, knowing exactly how I worked. I'd ask, he'd evade, I'd persist, he'd answer, I'd feel guilty.

It always happened.

"I'm not." I lied, making him smile gently as he finally removed himself from his corner and stepped forward, moving closer and closer until he managed to seat himself in the spot where Alice had been before. He sat back and observed me again, close up this time, and I blushed beet red before I looked away, trying to get him to find something else to amuse himself.

"Stop that." I pleaded, making him nod as he concealed a grin, facing forward instead. Without looking at me, he reached out and took my hand in his own before he pulled me closer and kissed my cheek.

There was the dad I knew and loved.

"Love you." I said casually, earning me a truly breathtaking grin.

"I love you too, dear." He said gently, pulling me even closer so that I was leaning against his side.

His coolness was welcome, and I relished it.

"I suppose now's the time to steal you before Edward gets back." He said reasonably, glancing towards the staircase.

"Mhm." I agreed placidly, making him sigh.

"I'm sorry if I made you awkward." He said gently, looking slightly nostalgic.

"It's fine." I said, brushing it off as he nodded resolutely, the two of us falling into a comfortable, understanding silence.

Ten minutes later, movement was heard upstairs, and Edward came gliding down the steps.

"Hello Carlisle." He said formally, nodding towards dad before his eyes locked on me.

"Hello, Love." He whispered, making my cheeks flare.

"Hi." I squeaked, earning me a grin as dad stood once more, kissing my cheek before he slid up the stairs at a quick pace, leaving Edward and I alone in the living room.

"I got our homework." He said suddenly, making me smile. It was going around town that we all had the flu, and were therefore staying home until we got better.

The flu was a decent cover up, especially since half of Forks seemed to be plagued by it.

"Alice has joined Jasper on patrol." He added gently, making me wheel around.

"Alice?" I demanded worriedly, earning me a small smile.

"Yes, Alice." He confirmed, making me stare.

Alice was too… little. She was so miniscule and happy-- not a fighter.

Neither was Edward for that matter, but he seemed more capable than _Alice…_

"I wouldn't doubt her." He said suddenly, making me stare in shock.

Could he read my mind now?

"Your face is quite expressive." He explained, making me nod as I leaned over and hugged him tightly, earning me a small kiss.

"I know she seems… well, small… but she's quite feisty. Jasper wouldn't have let her out if she wasn't." he reasoned.

I knew there was truth in those words. Jasper was most definitely a man of few words, and a very docile creature on average, but he was fiercely protective of his family-- of Alice in particular. He would never consciously put her in danger, so he must have confidence in her…

I wished none of us had to patrol. Of course, "us" excluded me, since I was the invalid of my family, but still… I loved them all and it hurt to know that they could get hurt doing this for me.

_For me…_

"Everyone will be fine." Said Edward, making me nod resolutely as I steeled myself against the fear and anxiety, knowing a panic attack wouldn't benefit anyone- least of all dad. He had other things to worry about now besides his panicking human daughter who couldn't control her feelings.

I had to be stronger than that, if I wanted to be of any use at all…

"Rosalie wants you." Said Edward suddenly, glancing towards the kitchen. I frowned, knowing that the living room was my domain now, but with an encouraging nod from Edward, I stood and left the room.

The kitchen was a welcome distraction, and I couldn't help but feel a little more liberated in here.

"Hi." Said Rose gently, handing me a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. I took it gently and smiled at her, earning me a small sigh.

"How are you?" she asked concernedly.

I frowned.

"Fine." I said, avoiding elaboration by taking a large bite.

"Don't lie to me, please." She said, turning to face me fully. "I know you're nervous."

"No." I lied, not wanting to upset her.

"You're fidgeting." She said, pointing to my hands that were picking at the crust.

"No I'm not." I lied, my voice weak and almost feeble.

"Bella." She scolded, looking disapproving.

"I'm worried." I blurted out, making her nod as she settled in to listen.

"Why?"

"Alice." I said honestly…_ amongst other things._

"Alice?" she asked in confusion.

"She's out with Jasper." I explained, my voice weak.

"Alice once beat Emmett in a wrestling match." She offered, grinning madly.

"Yeah, _once." _ I said slowly. "If Jasper's right, those newborns are stronger than Emmett."

"She'll be fine." Said Rose confidently.

"Not necessarily." I said, my voice weakening by the second.

Alice might have been overbearing at times, even annoying, but I loved her to pieces, and I'd die if something happened to her.

It would be my fault.

"Don't think like that." Scolded Rose, offering me a glass of water with a large frown. "Stay confident."

I was saved from answering by Emmett, who had come into the room, freshly dressed and showered.

"Hey worry-wart." He teased gently, taking the seat opposite me. I smiled briefly at him and he sighed, leaning forward.

"Ali's not one to lose." He assured me, looking strangely serious.

_Emmett and seriousness don't mix… he was worried._

"You're worried too." I accused, feeling my eyes stinging.

_Do not cry._

"Not about Alice." He assured me.

I frowned.

"About you, Boo." His voice was soft and quiet- almost serene.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You're sad." He said gently. "And worried."

"I'm not sad." I defended, not bothering to counter the worried.

"Yes you are." He said, sure of himself.

"No." I said again, eating my sandwich.

"Yes." He was obstinate.

"No."

"Prove me wrong, then." He challenged, earning him a stare.

Was I sad?

I didn't think so, but then again… I wasn't exactly happy, either.

"Remember last time you were sad?" he asked ominously.

"You mean when the fish died?" I asked, playing dumb. I'd owned a goldfish for a total of three weeks last year, and then, thanks to my horrid negligence, it had died.

"Before that." He prompted, making me sigh.

"I'm not depressed." I assured him.

"Not to the same extent." He corrected, earning him a frown once more.

"Emmett, I know what depression feels like." I said disapprovingly.

"No, you know what severe depression feels like."

"Exactly."

"Mild and severe are different, but they both worry me." He said gently.

"I'm not depressed." I said again, my voice more forceful. "I hate the darkness, and I want Victoria gone. I'm upset, not depressed."

"Thank you." He said, smiling.

"What?" I was confused.

"You admitted to being sad." He said, grimly triumphant. "And I hate to see you sad."

"I know." I admitted, making him smile.

"So, let's fix it!" he cried, his voice louder than intended. Rose and I both cringed at the volume, but Rosalie looked pleased with Emmett's excellent job at cornering me, and I agreed. Emmett offered me his hand as I finished off the last of my food, letting him lead me back into the living room.

Edward was staring, looking quite forlorn.

"Don't be sad, Love." He pleaded, making the guilt spike. Tears pricked as he stood up, looking at me closely.

He ignored Emmett, and before I could even blink. I was encased in the cold arms I adored.

"Get a room." Said Emmett loudly, pulling out his gaming console to set up one of his infamous "tournaments".

Jazz would have to play when he got back… I'd make sure of it.

Even vampires needed to unwind, right?

"Stop it." Scolded Edward, looking at his brother as he kissed my cheek softly.

"Play with him, love. He's right… you do look a little down." He admitted reluctantly, never one to own up to defeat. Edward had always seen any displeasure or unhappiness from me as a personal failure.

"I will." I said firmly, picking up the remote as the game started up, loud and clear. Emmett shot me a cocky grin as the theme song played and my car lined up next to his.

The girl waved her flag, and my car sped forward.

_Let the race begin._

**A/N: Please review so we can get to the climax! ALSO: Bella and Edward need their HEA!**

**QUESTION (because I'm curious): What do you think the climax will be (if you don't already know... you should), and how do you think it will play out? Let me know!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 16**

Confrontation

**A/N: Alright... here's chapter 16, with a lot more action and suspense!!! Nat Anne Cullen knows the adjectives I used to describe it... I like it!**

**Sorry ahead of time for the cliffie.... I know it sucks, but it had to be.**

**Review!**

BPOV

Life goes on.

And it sucked.

Sitting for hours on end in the fortified living room had to be the most boring and mundane way to spend my life, yet, that's exactly what I did.

For an entire week.

Emmett and Edward- much to my dismay- ran patrols together outside, Alice shopped for food and whatever else her little heart desired, Rose hovered like she usually did, Dad went back to work, mom spent her days as she usually did- designing new houses or planning additions to our current home, while I sat in the living room with Jasper, learning all I needed to know to graduate high school.

Because God forbid the crazy, sadistic vampire keep me from graduating.

My family was so strange.

"So you need to find the asymptotes before you graph." Said Jasper, pointing out the idiotic dotted lines on the graph in the calculus textbook.

"Sure." I said distractedly, not bothering to give the book my attention. Jasper sighed softly, and I felt bad for wasting his time, but there was no way I could concentrate in this dungeon of a room anymore.

"Is it time for a break?" he asked, looking at me closely. I simply nodded, glancing over at the teal-coloured numbers on the DVD player reading 1:30 pm. Jasper closed the book without a word and placed it gingerly on the coffee table, standing up quickly as he left the room.

Lucky.

I simply got to my feet and stretched my arms above my head, trying my best to relieve the strange imposing feeling the room gave off. Only a week ago, this was a happy, secure, _normal, _living area, and now, it was some sort of impromptu fortress.

I felt awful for endangering my family… they were all in danger because of me, and I knew there was nothing I could do to change it. She was after me, and until she got what she wanted or was forced out of commission, she wouldn't let it go.

She wouldn't let _me _go.

So here I was, trapped in the dull living room with its resonating steel walls, prim and proper furniture, pristine artwork and my one companion.

No, scratch that. Jasper wasn't even here right now, so no companion.

I sighed heavily, flopping back down on the couch as I glanced up at the roof, wishing there were something to do… I'd count the bumps on the ceiling right now…

If the ceiling even _had _any bumps. Mom's houses were_ too_ perfect sometimes..

I felt like a prisoner in my own home, and I couldn't wait for this to end.

"Jazz?" I called, knowing I couldn't very well run and find my brother anymore. The kitchen, although fortified, was an easy vantage point for any offending attackers, and was therefore a restricted area.

"Hold on, darlin'." He called back quickly, making me sigh again as I leaned up against the doorway that led towards the piano.

Even that was off limits.

"Hello." Said Jasper fondly, returning with a tall glass filled with strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks Jazz." I said gently as he handed me the glass with a tall straw. I took a slurp of the thick drink before I placed it gently on a coaster, knowing that ruining mom's table wasn't the smartest idea right now. Mom might have seemed gentle and calm, but I knew better than to test her during stressful times. I adored my mother and I respected her, but when she was stressed, she tended to be a bit snippy and even short tempered.

"Stifled?" guessed Jasper, taking in my rigid posture and impatient mood.

"Yep." I said emotionlessly, knowing that any effort to conceal myself was lost on my empathic brother. He knew more about me and my feelings than I did.

"These fortifications will be coming down soon, if Emmett and Edward don't catch any new leads within the next few days." He told me. "No school yet, of course, but at least you'll be able to move around the house."

"Great." I mumbled, slurping the straw again as he smiled wryly, patting my back in a manly way, as if I were an old friend.

"You'll live." He said dryly, kissing my cheek in a much more affectionate gesture before he grimaced away from the smell of strawberries and ice cream.

I would never understand Jasper's particular disdain for fruit. He hated it. He liked my scent though, which I'd been told was comprised of lavender, freesias and strawberries. Jazz's sense of smell was strange… strawberries were completely disgusting to him, yet strawberry scented _blood, _was completely acceptable.

God, I was digressing. Being trapped in here was driving my thoughts into unchartered territory. Although I knew better than to think that Jasper would try and eat me, I'd never had the nerve to ponder his dietary preferences, knowing how hard it was for him to abstain already.

"Distracted?" he asked confusedly, drawing my head away from Jasper's strawberry dilemma.

"Hm."

Brilliant response. Jasper smirked.

"Tell you what." He said, turning to face me. "Let me go check upstairs, but I'm pretty sure I can escort you to your bedroom to grab a few books or something." He offered, making my interest pique.

"Thanks Jasper." I said happily, earning me a smile as he stood and walked lithely to the staircase, disappearing at the top.

Thank God for Jasper… I loved him.

You know things are out of whack when one gets excited over going to their room. Maybe a little trip upstairs was what I needed all along. Maybe this room _wasn't _so dark after all...

"All clear." Said Jasper gently, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. I grinned.

"Where's Rose?" I asked suspiciously, knowing she'd have a cow if she knew Jasper was letting me out of solitary confinement.

I thought Edward was bad, but Rose was even worse. If she had it her way, I'd be tucked away in some secret compartment in the wall while she stood guard over the steel-enforced door.

She was obsessive.

"Gone out with Alice and Esme. Carlisle wanted them to go together, just in case. We're all alone for now."

"Great!" I said eagerly, getting to my feet and moving over to the staircase, where Jasper was waiting. He took my hand, both as a protective and comforting gesture, and the two of us ventured up the staircase, where I could see the sunlight filtering in through the windows…

Well, as much sunlight that could be seen in Forks.

I felt like a blind man seeing the light for the first time.

"Quickly though, before someone catches us." Said Jasper quickly, opening my bedroom door for me. I grinned and made my way inside, beelining for my bookcase, which had a light coating of dust on it. The window from Vicky's first appearance had been repaired by Emmett, and overall, the room looked quite normal, besides the fact that my bed was down in my cell.

Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Mansfield Park, Dracula, Frankenstein… all sorts of novels jumped out at me, seeming to beg for my attention.

I hesitated.

"I don't want to rush you, but you really need go get back downstairs before someone catches us." Said Jasper in an urgent whisper, his posture rigid and his senses on red alert. He was protecting, and I knew my indecision wasn't making his job any easier.

"Sorry." I said honestly, grabbing the entire row of classic novels, making my brother's eyes widen as he smirked.

"All of them?" he asked sceptically, making me shrug.

"I can't decide, and I need to go back down, so…" I said, ending with a small shrug.

"Of course." He agreed, taking the books from me as I took one last look around my bright room, nostalgia already setting in.

I missed it, and it wasn't even gone yet.

"Come on, Bella." Said Jasper urgently, making me frown.

"Can we go grab one of Edward's CDs?" I asked, bartering for more time… more normalcy. Jasper was conflicted and I saw him hesitate before he nodded curtly, ushering me out of the bedroom and into the white hallway.

"Quickly." He reminded me, holding my book selections on one hand and opening Edward's bedroom door with the other.

I saw Edward every morning, every afternoon and every night, but sometimes, after I was asleep, he'd sneak up here privately, and I wasn't sure what he was doing. The first night I'd woken up alone, I'd almost panicked, but the sound of Debussy coming from his room had relaxed me before he even had the chance to come down.

Now, I knew what he was up to.

On his floor was an elaborate map- something that could have belonged to the forest rangers or something. It had a gridded landscape with Forks in the centre, branching out to the La Push reservation, Port Angeles, and Washington state's eastern border.

"Wow." I said, treading carefully around the large piece of paper.

"Edward's very dedicated to finishing this." Said Jasper gently, stepping around the paper to follow me.

"Where'd he find it?" I asked, leaning over to examine it. It was so intricate…

"He drew it." Said Jasper, his voice appreciative and gentle.

I froze.

It was so detailed… every ridge, every hill, every valley… hell, maybe even every _tree _was included on here. The little buildings and streets, albeit tiny, were still there, and everything looked almost computer generated.

Was there anything Edward couldn't do?

"Edward is quite the talented man." Said Jasper with a chuckle, seeing my shock.

"No kidding." I said, wanting nothing more than to examine the map more closely, but Jasper stopped me.

"Choose some music, then we need to go." He said quickly, gesturing to the wall-to-wall shelf filled with CDs.

"Yeah." I said, shaking my head as I tried to distract myself. Randomly, I grabbed a Beethoven album, Debussy's works, a Muse album and one old record by the Beatles.

"These should do-"

A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Mhzz?" I tried to say Jasper's name, but it came out muffled. His large white hand was clamped over my mouth as I tried to remove it, only to have him hiss.

"Quiet!"

I fell silent at once, fear instilling itself in me.

Jasper's stance was more tense than ever, his eyes flat black and wary. His body was crouched forward slightly, bending over me as one hand held my now-silent mouth, the other poised to strike.

He snarled, releasing my mouth as he forced me behind him.

"Stand behind me and don't move." He ordered, his voice soft and encouraging once more.

I did just what he asked, depositing the music on the leather couch.

"I know you're there." He said, his voice loud and frankly, scary.

I heard no response, but he sure as hell did. He tensed again before his hand reached into his pocket, procuring his cell phone. He flipped it open and without even glancing at the screen, he pressed 3 on his speed dial.

Edward.

Without so much as a word, he handed the phone back to me, pressing his finger to his lips.

"Jasper?" came Edward's voice through the speaker. Jasper didn't respond, but I knew he'd be able to hear my harsh breathing.

"Bella?" he asked, panic oozing into his tone.

"Quiet." Said Jasper sternly, his voice almost too low to hear.

Then, all hell broke loose.

A feral snarling noise was heard for a brief second before the entire window wall shattered, sending shards of glass flying across the room, nicking my arms and legs. I heard myself scream as Jasper backed into me, his body shielding me from most of the shrapnel, just as three figures charged.

Three?

"Downstairs, Bella!" said Jasper urgently, seeing my frozen figure.

Three angry, bloodthirsty vampires stood before us, crimson eyes blazing.

I felt a few drops of blood slide down my calf as I stumbled back and the three pairs of eyes turned from terrifying crimson to the deadliest of blacks. A collective snarl was heard before one ran, slamming into Jasper's body instead of hitting me.

"Isabella, now!" he barked loudly, his own gaze black and malicious, effectively scaring me as I found the use of my legs, and I bolted.

That drove them crazy.

"Bella!" shouted Edward over the forgotten phone still clamped in my hand.

"Edward!" I gasped, my voice breathy and weak as I blundered down the staircase amidst the snarling and growling from above.

"Where are you?!" he demanded, making me gasp as the tears poured, knowing that Jasper was in danger.

"Home." I choked out, feeling my chest compress.

"Emmett's close. He's on his way." Soothed Edward, as a sob broke loose, and I fell down the last three steps, landing with a loud boom and a sharp pain in my knees.

"Love?" asked Edward, panicking again.

"Edward…" I said, never wanting to let go of the phone. I held it to my ear as I dragged myself up, feeling the bands tightening around my chest, becoming insufferably tight.

"Oh god…" I gasped, making Edward growl as I dropped to the floor again, knowing full well I was useless right now. I wasn't helping Jasper by panicking, and I sure as hell wasn't helping myself…

But the panic ensued.

"Bella, talk to me." Said Edward in a quick, worried voice.

"Jasper." I choked out, my voice thinner than I'd intended. "Oh my God, Jasper!" I cried, blubbering through my tears.

"Where is Jasper, love?" asked Edward sternly.

"Upstairs!" I cried, making him sigh. I could hear him running in the background as he manoeuvred through the trees and brush…

"They'll kill him…" I whimpered pitifully, earning me a snarl.

"No one's killing anyone." He said sternly, earning a small cry from me. The phone fell from my hands as my head throbbed, my choking gasps coming out much quicker than before.

"Bella!" cried Edward, but I was unable to pick up the phone.

I was stuck.

I was panicking.

Oh God, I couldn't breathe.

They'd kill him… and it was all my fault.

A colossal bang came from upstairs, and I shook violently as I heard snarling and growling…

_He would lose…_

He was outnumbered…

The bands tightened again, cutting off my air supply.

I froze, just as the panels on the windows were lifted, and daylight flooded the room for the first time in a week.

A plume of thick greyish-purple smoke passed by the window, just as the front door flew open, making me shriek in pure terror.

They'd kill me too…

Oh god.

"Just hold on, Bean." Said the voice, right before a soft kiss was pressed to my hair and a soothing hand ran down my cheek.

Not Emmett too…

My panic increased, just as a distracted wave of calm reached me.

"Come on, Bella." Said another voice, grabbing hold of my arm.

Dad.

"Come up, sweetie. We need to get to the car." He said urgently, raising me to my unsteady legs. Just as I'd predicted, they crumpled beneath me, forcing him to pick me up as he ran through the doors.

Dad was home?

Plumes of smoke billowed around the front window as dad opened the door, the sweet aroma hitting me instantly.

I felt sick.

Dad started towards his car, glancing every which way as he held me protectively, his back slightly hunched as I held onto him as tightly as my oxygen-deprived body would allow.

"Carlisle!" cried a new voice- one I knew well…

"Edward, take her." Said dad softly, pressing a small kiss to my cheek as he thrust me at Edward, turning back to help Emmett and Jasper.

"Love?" asked Edward worriedly, earning him a strangling hug as I managed to catch a glimpse of my surroundings.

The house was standing as usual- tall and proud- but now, there were massive plumes of smoke erupting from different spots in the yard. I saw the back of Jasper's blonde head as he wrestled a crazed, angry vampire to the ground before the deafening sound of limbs being torn filled the yard…

I cringed.

How had I missed that before?

"Love, let's go." Said Edward quietly, kissing my cheek as he ushered me towards dad's Mercedes, more than eager to get me away from here.

"Oh no, you don't." snarled an eerily familiar voice as Edward moved to the car. A flash of red hair crossed my line of vision just as Edward set me on my feet and tossed me behind him, a nasty, chesty growl escaping him.

"You." He spat angrily, just as Victoria stopped in front of us.

"Me." She said without interest, her eyes glued to me instead of Edward. Edward growled again, crouching in an offensive position as he stepped forward, facing off with the enemy.

"No." I said loudly, grabbing the back of his shirt in a vain attempt to stop him.

She'd hurt him…

"Bella, back up." he ordered sternly, emanating authority and a bit of panic.

"Leave him alone." I chirped up bravely, my intense panic dissipating as Edward put himself in harm's way.

She laughed.

"Oh, you are a special one." She said, her voice mocking and sarcastic.

"Victoria, she's a child. Leave this between the two of us." Snapped Edward angrily.

"You have nothing to do with it." She retorted. "This was never about you… vain one, isn't he?" The last comment was directed over Edward's shoulder, at me.

"Don't speak to her." Snapped Edward, crouching again as she began to circle us. Edward circled as well, always blocking me.

"Pathetic." She said, shaking her head as she examined the two of us together, obviously disgusted.

I wanted to scream.

"Seven of you against 30 of us?" asked Victoria mockingly, making me gasp.

Seven?

They were _all _here?

I felt faint.

"We'll win." Said Edward, his voice certain and sure. "We'll win, and you will die."

I shuddered against his back.

"We'll see." Said Victoria indifferently, glancing over at me once more.

"Give her to me, and I'll call them off."

I glanced over towards the sounds of shouting, snarling and crashing, seeing various members of my family trying to defend themselves against the small army Victoria had procured.

"They're inexperienced." Said Edward indifferently. "You have no training experience with newborns-"

He halted, his snarls growing louder.

"Maria?" he demanded, making me gasp.

If there was one thing that scared me more than Victoria, it was Maria- the crazy bitch who'd trained Jasper.

"Maria Sanchez." Said Victoria fondly. "She's doing me a favour."

"In exchange for what?" hissed Edward angrily.

"An accomplice." She said with a grin. "We have no intentions of killing your brother."

"Leave Jasper alone!" I shouted, my voice resonating throughout the yard.

"Bella, quiet!" snapped Edward, his eyes darkening significantly.

Before I could react further, Victoria crouched, and launched her attack.

Edward shoved me back onto the damp grass as Victoria flew at him, the two of them engaging in some sort of strange, eerie dance. I could see the two of them- a mere blur- but the sounds were audible, and the crashing told me that the fight was on.

I screamed again, jumping to my feet as I made a mad dash for dad's car.

I knew my presence wasn't helping, and if that's what they wanted, I'd get myself out of here.

The keys flew out of Edward's hands and landed right in front of me, making me nod as I snatched them up, darting as quickly as I could towards the vehicle.

"Bella!"

I halted immediately, hearing a high, female's worried voice.

"No!"

Something hit me hard, knocking me to the ground and knocking the keys from my hands.

I opened my eyes as the breath was knocked out of me, my frightened brown eyes staring into a pair of deep crimson, angry ones.

"Human."

She glared.

Her face was chalky pale, as was the norm for all vampires, but I could tell that she was Hispanic- Mexican, perhaps…

Maria.

Her hair was so dark it nearly black, matching her eyes and she had a startlingly small frame, but that wasn't to show for her strength. She looked absolutely feral as she pinned me to the ground with ease, cracking a small smile as I struggled.

"How does Jasper resist?" she wondered aloud, her face pressing into my neck.

Oh God.

Before I could scream, a hand was clamped over my mouth, and I was shushed.

"You smell absolutely _divine." _

Her voice was accented, and I was reminded of Carmen… a very macabre, very violent version of the gentle Carmen.

I screamed through the hand, and she smiled widely.

"Now, now…" she started, right before her weight was tossed off of me, and a blonde blur shot passed me.

"Don't you dare." Snapped Jasper angrily, crouching in front of me as I tried to catch my breath.

"Jasper." Said Maria happily, looking quite feral.

"Maria." He greeted solemnly, his face a hard mask. He didn't dare look at me, but I knew he was angry.

"Divine." She said, swallowing thickly as Jasper snarled.

"Walk away." He coaxed, working his powers on her.

"Ah, Jasper… trying to seduce me?" she said with a smirk, earning a snarl from another fighter in the crowd.

"You wish, bitch." Snapped Alice, appearing by my side as Maria glared.

"Who's the little girl?" she taunted, making Jasper snarl again. "I thought immortal children were illegal."

"That's my wife, Maria, and I'd watch yourself." Barked Jasper. "You forget that I no longer belong to you."

Her face hardened and her body tensed once more.

"Then so be it." She said solemnly, her voice and posture emanating hostility.

I shivered, drawing myself to full height as I backed off. Alice gave me a fleeting smile before she stepped in front of me, just as Maria flew at her old accomplice.

"Go Bella!" said Alice urgently, just as another newborn came to Maria's aid.

Alice wasn't having it, and without another word, she was engaged in battle with a massive newborn.

The panic was returning, but I forced it down and tried to look for a way out.

The keys were a few feet away, resting by the trunk of a small tree with the keychain glinting.

I sprinted, miraculously managing to stay upright as I snatched them from the ground, only pausing to ensure that we'd suffered no losses. Rose and Emmett were at the far end of the yard, still trying to fend off two offending members of the opposing team, Edward and Victoria were still engaged in their fierce routine, dad was occupied as well, while Jasper and Alice were right behind me.

Where was mom?

A stoke of absolute, unfiltered fear tore through me as I abandoned my quest for the keys, dashing out into the midst of the fighting.

If mom had gotten hurt, I'd be at fault.

Dad would be crushed…

No. She would be safe.

I sprinted through the thick of the fighting and smoke, making my way to the other end of the yard.

"Bella!" cried a panicked voice, making me wheel around as I found my target.

Mom.

"Go!" she cried, rushing towards me with worried eyes as another vampire tried to intercept her.

Only when she dislodged him did I realize where I was.

And who was with me.

There, standing before me, red hair ablaze and eyes angry, was Victoria. She had scratches on her face and she looked worse for wear, but her ferocity wasn't dimmed in the slightest.

"Finally." She said, right before she ran at me, pinning me down to the cold ground. I immediately feared for Edward, but was distracted by her sickeningly sweet breath fanning across my face.

"Third time's the charm." She said with a smirk, right before she lowered her head to my neck, and I felt her razor sharp teeth pierce through the thin membrane around my jugular.

Immediately, I felt her cold, burning venom injecting itself into my body, and my back arched up in agony, trying to dislodge her.

My vision blurred and I saw my bronze-haired angel dislodging her from my neck, just as the fire began to spread and the sounds around me began to muffle.

And I screamed.

**A/N: Sorry to end it there....**

**Review please!!! The count's been down again lately... I know you can do better this time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 17**

Bitten

**A/N: The continuation of that awful cliffhanger last chapter! Review please, since it's very early!!**

EPOV

Snarl.

I veered to the right.

Growl.

I reached out, my hand grasping a handful of red hair.

She screamed, jerking out my grip.

"You won't win!" she taunted happily, glaring at me with her livid, quite manic black eyes. She was breathing heavily as I silently planned an attack, knowing exactly what she would do.

She was at a disadvantage… once I killed her, the battle was done. Maria would flee like the coward she was, the newborns would be scattered and we would round them up, knowing they were at our mercy. Carlisle, being the gentle soul he was, would offer them two options before he was forced to kill them- they could leave the Forks area and hunt elsewhere or they could remain here, and change their lifestyles.

Either way, we would win.

And Victoria would die.

I felt her foot make contact with my chest, and the breath- although unnecessary- was knocked out of me. I went flying twenty feet and landed on the ground with a fantastic boom, my body creating a deep impression on the well-kept grass.

I would kill her.

I leapt back up and scanned the yard, ignoring the fights of my family. I only wanted one…

She was gone.

"Damn it!" I snarled angrily, crouching once more. I would find her…

I heard a scream, and I immediately turned towards the back of our home.

And I saw it.

Esme, weaving her way towards the most dismal sight.

And I saw red.

Victoria was kneeled on the ground with Bella underneath her, her head at her neck.

_No…_

I ran as fast as I could, managing to overtake Esme as I tackled Victoria from her place on my angel, sending the two of us tumbling into the woods.

Her black eyes, which had looked so manic, looked even worse now that they were tinged with red.

_Red…_

I growled, lunging directly at her.

"You bitch." I spat angrily, managing to pin her under me. Her face was wild as she smirked, saying nothing at all.

I reached out and grasped her head between my palms, seeing the flicker of worry pass through her face.

"She tastes good." She admitted in a raspy, very thirst-driven voice.

Tastes?

"You bit her." I said softly, the thought burning into my brain. My angel had been bitten. This ungrateful bitch of a creature before me had killed her…

"You killed her?!" I roared, making her smirk as she shrugged her shoulders.

That was the last thing Victoria ever did, for when her shoulders came up, her head came off with a loud pop.

Her body fell limp to the ground as I held her head in my hands, both triumphant and desolate. I robotically snatched up her body, slinging it over my shoulder as I held the head by the hair, not caring that her body was struggling against me feebly, obviously in pain. I couldn't read a mind that wasn't attached to anything, so as I carried her over to the growing fire, passing some of my family.

I tossed in her head before I dismembered the rest of her, throwing those parts in as well.

Now for my angel…

She couldn't be dead.

She was strong… She had to be.

Panic gripped me as the sight of Victoria's teeth at her neck passed through my mind, and I immediately wheeled around, wild-eyed, trying to see through the thick of the fight. I weaved through the crowd, my feet moving on their own accord… my mind was elsewhere.

When I arrived at the site of the attack, a strange wave of emotion hit me.

Esme was crouched on the grass, her dark eyes flitting between the fight and the creature beneath her. Bella lay under Esme's shielding body, her eyes closed as she writhed and whimpered. A large, bloody gash was dripping blood from her neck and I could distinctly see the outline of teeth.

Guilt tore through me, and I stumbled back, catching Esme's attention. Her eyes met my own for a brief, fleeting second before my rage caught up with me again, and I immediately turned to the fight.

I would kill these monsters.

Two newborns were tag-teaming Emmett, and I decided that my efforts would be best utilized with him. Without so much as a thought of remorse or regret, my speed allowed me to sneak up on the larger of the two, taking him out easily. His thoughts registered shock and a sudden pang of fear before he was silenced, and tossed into the flames.

I was on a rampage.

I could hear her screaming as I manoeuvred through the yard, taking out any and all of the offending vampires in my path. The shrieks echoed in my head and they brought back memories of my own change. I remembered the burning, I remembered the pain… no one- especially not Bella- deserved that.

She was losing her soul, and it was all my fault. I should have stopped Victoria. I should have gotten Bella out safely…

I should have won.

But now, because of my incompetence, she was dying… her heart was fighting a battle it wouldn't win, her soul was being torn from her, her blood was disappearing. Her body was hardening, her brown eyes were changing colour, she was generating venom, her teeth were sharpening…

She was turning into a monster, and there was no excuse for it. Nothing justified my wrongdoing, and now, these other monsters would pay for it. They would pay for trying to hurt her…

I grabbed another newborn as she ran towards the woods, ending her with three well-placed swipes.

I was breathing heavily and my entire frame was vibrating with rage as the yard went silent- completely and utterly soundless.

Before she shrieked again, making me cringe violently.

The voices were speaking. _People _were speaking… but I couldn't listen. My body was tense, needing something to destroy before I destroyed myself… I needed a release.

"Edward." Said a soft, calming voice from behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I immediately whipped around, poising for the strike before a grisly snarl sounded, and Jasper had me pinned to the grass.

"You need to control yourself." He said angrily, jerking my arms behind my back. I breathed as heavily as before as he sent me a wave of calm, forcing the rage out of my system.

"We won." He told me coldly as he let me go, his eyes hard and angry as I turned back to him again.

I wouldn't try to attack him again.

Another one of her piercing screams resounded through the air, accompanied by an intense pang of guilt and remorse.

Jasper's thoughts softened as he took me by the arm and marched me over to the back of the house, where Carlisle was examining Bella's injuries and subsequent onset of her change.

"Suck it out." I ordered, looking down at my writhing angel. I'd never seen it done in practice, but I knew that we could theoretically suck the venom out of her system and save her from this fate…

"It's already affecting her heart." Said Carlisle remorsefully, looking genuinely pained as Bella's back arched, forcing him to hold her down. Her eyes were jammed shut but tears leaked through her closed lids as her face contorted in agony, making me look away.

I couldn't watch this.

"We need to leave." Said Alice quietly, glancing at the pile of flaming ashes that made up our enemies.

The anger rose again…

"_Control, Edward." _Jasper reminded me as he forced my anger to abate. Alice glanced over, her thoughts sad.

"_I'm sorry Edward… I should have seen it." _She thought, her eyes pleading with me to understand. I didn't reply, but simply nodded in acceptance, knowing that she wasn't to blame. Alice had been very beneficial in this battle and she'd been keeping an eye on everyone at once.

It wasn't as if I'd _planned _for Victoria to evade me.

"The humans will hear her." Warned Alice quietly, glancing at her watch. "You have ten minutes to move her before someone hears."

"We'll all need to move." Said Carlisle sadly, knowing that Bella needed to be away from humans when she awoke, or there'd be hell to pay.

My angel was going to be a killer…

I wanted to cry.

"Emmett and Carlisle will take her to Alaska." Said Alice softly, looking at Bella with sad eyes. "Jasper and I will come along shortly."

We were all silent, though the thoughts were all overwhelmingly loud. Rosalie was in shock, standing as still as a statue with her eyes glued to the changing girl on the ground…

This was hard for her.

"Rose?" asked Alice gently, looking at our sister gently. Rosalie glanced up, her face betraying no emotion as she surveyed Alice closely for instruction.

"You stage the crash." She said quietly.

"The crash?" I demanded angrily, turning towards her stiffly.

"_Watch yourself." _Warned Jasper, his black eyes glued to me.

"We need to crash her truck, or the police will get involved." She said. "They'll suspect foul play if we don't stage her death."

"Fine."

"No!"

Rosalie and I had spoken at the same time, her passive agreement undermined by my loud protest.

"She will not die." I snarled angrily, my rage returning as Jasper pushed Alice behind him, holding his arm out protectively.

"Stop being so goddamn hostile." He spat angrily, his eyes dark and troubled.

I glared, but kept my peace.

"Rose will stage the crash and she and Esme stay back for appearances' sake for a day before they come up to Alaska." Said Alice before she turned hesitantly towards me.

"I don't know what you do." She said sadly, making me snarl as she frowned and Jasper countered me with a threatening growl.

"Don't." he warned simply, angry.

Bella screeched again, and I jumped in shock, turning towards her. Carlisle patted her cheek gently before he sighed.

"Figure out what you're doing." He said, not unkindly to me. "Emmett?"

Emmett, with a small kiss for his wife, approached Carlisle as he picked up Bella gently, holding her close as she cried out and thrashed against the disturbance. Carlisle allowed Esme a short moment with Bella before he kissed his wife goodbye, promising to take good care of her as she changed. I watched, dread seeping into me as Carlisle loaded her into the back of the car with Emmett while he slid into the driver's seat.

"Wait!" I called, making Carlisle falter as he turned to me while I darted towards the backseat, opening the door closest to her head. Emmett was in the process of adjusting her, and before he could move her out of my reach, I gently leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cooling lips just as her eyes cracked open, unseeing and manic.

"I love you." I whispered softly as Emmett pointedly ignored the interaction, letting me have my moment. Her eyes fell shut again as her back stiffened, and I sighed heavily, retreating from the car as Emmett shut the door and Carlisle sped off, my Bella disappearing around the bend in the road.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Now, many of you have been asking about a Part 5 to this story, but I'm sorry to say that right now, I'm only planning four parts... Four parts was what was originally planned out, and I plan on keeping it that way.**

**Sorry for those who wanted a fifth part, but four's plenty, and I have a lot of other stories on the way...**

**ALSO: This part should be finished within the week, so once it's complete, you can expect chapters every day or every two days, depending on how busy I am! (not yet though... but keep an eye out for it!!)**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 18**

Alaska

**A/N: I just love frequent updates... and I know you do too.**

**Review please!**

EPOV

Things happened so fast after Carlisle took Bella away, that I barely had time to register it before we were being forced to move on.

I was useless… a completely useless idiot, and I knew it. I sat on my black leather sofa and listened to the events around me rather than opting to participate, knowing that participating would mean having to see what I'd done. I'd have to interact with the human's whose lives I'd impacted, I'd have to destroy Bella's things, erase her from the memories of Forks, and I couldn't do it. I could barely _function _with her gone and in pain, and I knew I'd cause more harm than good if I decided to intervene.

But still… sitting on my couch, moping, made me feel even worse… but what could I do? She was gone, she was changing, she was in pain, and it was my fault. If I'd have stopped her, none of this would have happened. If I'd been competent enough to keep track of one vampire, Bella would be human- traumatized, but human.

The empty boxes in front of me seemed almost mocking… they flaunted the fact that I was incompetent. I couldn't even pack a box.

I couldn't do anything.

"I'm going, Esme." I heard Rosalie say from her place downstairs, already having crashed Bella's decrepit old truck into a tree, incinerating the entire thing and attracting the attention of the local police force. They'd been shocked and slightly awed, to say the least… Forks wasn't a very active accident centre, and even a car accident was enough to get the whole town talking.

The entire town of Forks would know that Bella was dead by dinnertime.

A new wave of guilt passed over me as I sighed heavily, sinking down into the cushions of my couch. I was overwhelmed with emotion- I was mad, upset, sad, guilty and maybe even a tad fearful as I waited, wondering what would become of us.

We'd just found each other, and now, she was being taken from me. I'd fallen for her, she'd fallen for me, and now, we were in some sort of sick, twisted romance... the lion had fallen in love with the lamb. Only this time, the lion had hurt the lamb beyond repair, and she wasn't going to be a lamb… she was going to be a monster, just like him.

My analogies were making things worse.

"Edward?" My head snapped towards the door, seeking out the source of the kind voice. She was the only one left with me in the house, and we were supposed to be leaving very soon.

Soon enough, Forks would be a distant memory- something that only existed in our past, when we were all happy. Esme peeked her head around the door and examined me for a long moment, deeming it safe to come in.

And come in, she did.

"Oh dear." She said sadly, looking me over from head to toe. I knew I was a mess, both physically and mentally, and clearly, it showed. I hadn't bothered to change since our run in with Victoria, nor had I bothered to clean myself up. I had stains down the front of my torn shirt, my hair was in an even bigger disarray than usual, and there was an ample amount of dirt covering me.

"Honey, you should clean up." she said softly, sitting down next to me on my sofa. I didn't respond, not wanting to be rude to my mother as well as everyone else. Even though I could be unpleasant with everyone else, Esme was just too kind to everyone for me to simply brush her off.

So I remained silent, avoiding her gaze.

"You go shower and change, and I'll pack up." she coaxed gently, making me sigh as she stood me up with one hand and gave me a little nudge towards my bathroom.

"Fine." I agreed grudgingly, slowly wandering towards the shower. I started it absently, not caring that the water was scalding hot, washing the filth off of myself before I exited, finding a change of clothes waiting on the counter. I threw them on quickly and ran my fingers through my hair, deciding that a brush wasn't necessary. It would just stick up again anyways…

"Much better." Decreed Esme when I came back out, embarrassed to find my most precious CDs and various oddities packed away skilfully. She simply smiled softly, her eyes sad and worried as she carried a few downstairs, leaving me to grab the rest. The house was eerily quiet as we went out, packing my things into the trunk and backseat of my Volvo, leaving the front for the two of us. Esme locked the door with sad thoughts, heaving a great sigh as she took one last look at the darkened house, sliding into the passenger seat.

I started the car, and without a word, pulled out of the driveway. Only a few of our cars were left, and I knew that someone would be down to pick them up as soon as possible, under the current circumstances.

The road seemed overly long and bumpy as we drove in silence, neither one of us wanting to speak out loud. Esme's mind, however, spoke volumes.

"_It's not your fault." _She thought quickly, making me frown as I sped up slightly, wanting to get out of this godforsaken place.

"It is." I said solemnly, shaking my head as I laughed humourlessly. Esme frowned as she stared out the front window.

"_It isn't… you did your best."_

"Did I?" I asked softly, making her sigh.

"_Yes. We were severely outnumbered."_

"I wasn't outnumbered." I countered.

"_We all were, Edward. You as well."_

"There was only her, Esme. I let her get away and-"

"You didn't _let _her do anything, Edward." She said, interrupting me. "She got away from you for a mere second."

"A second was too long!" I shouted, slamming my hands against the wheel. She jumped slightly, always one to hate conflict, and I took a deep breath, willing myself not to shout her anymore. She hadn't done anything wrong…

"She was looking for me." Said Esme softly, shaking her head as she stared at the road. "The poor dear was always so selfless…"

"_She's_ the one who bit her." I said pointedly, changing the subject again as Esme's thoughts veered dangerously towards her biological son from her human years.

"_I'm _the one who nearly got her killed." She said gently, her mind flooding with her own sense of guilt. "That's two of them now." Her voice was calm and quiet, but thanks to my gift, I could sense the budding sadness and shame.

"You didn't." I assured her.

"I did." She said again, looking at me fully. "She went looking for me, and Victoria attacked her. If you hadn't come…" she shook her head fiercely, trying to get the dark thoughts out of her head.

"I didn't do anything." I countered dryly. "I simply removed Victoria and finished her off."

"Regardless." Said Esme, her voice back to normal. "It's all happened now, and what's done is done."

She was right, and I simply held my tongue, knowing that this banter was pointless. Self blame and guilt emanating from two very stubborn beings wasn't going to get us anywhere.

The drive seemed almost impossibly long as the silence ensued, leaving the two of us to our own dismal thoughts.

ooOoo

The large house came into view just as the sun was rising over the horizon, emitting a thin greyish light that was the norm for this time of year. The house was still, but the tension inside was nearly palpable as we pulled in, cutting off the engine's power.

The silence was almost deafening, until it was broken by a shrill scream, sounding even louder to our ears. Esme cringed violently and her eyes brightened as she steeled herself for the worst, and without a word, opened her door and exited the car. I watched as she approached the house, opening the front door with a steely resolve, determined to be of as much help as she could.

Another scream hit my ears, and the rage and sadness resurfaced, threatening to send me into another, angry fit of rage.

Her crying was too much… she was in pain, and I wanted nothing more than to alleviate it, but I was powerless. It was out of my control, and that fact only made me angrier as I sat, fuming with rage and guilt in my seat.

I could hear Esme speaking softly to Carlisle before she began whispering inaudibly to Bella, trying to soothe her in her panicked state of mind- trying to reach through the haze of pain to be of some reassurance.

She wanted her to know she was loved, lest she forget it when she woke up.

Oh god, what if she forgot us? Alice had woken up, completely clueless and without any human memories… what if it happened again? Would she forget us? _Could _she forget her family?

Would she forget what we had together...?

"Edward, get out of that car." Came an angry, disappointed voice from outside my door, making me jump a bit as I glanced over. Alice was glaring, her hands on her hips as her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"Go away." I snapped angrily, the frustration I'd felt with Esme being turned on Alice instead.

Not that she deserved it either.

"Get out now." She ordered, reaching for the handle. The doors were locked, but that didn't stop her from trying to pull the door open. I knew she could simply break it, if she wanted to, but apparently that decision had wielded bad results… you didn't need clairvoyance to know that.

I loved my car, my piano and my Bella, and with one of those already out of commission, and one left behind in Forks, adding the final thing to the list would have been a fatal move.

"You're _ridiculous_!" she shouted in frustration, her mind blocked with an irritating rendition of some girly pop song. "Is this what she would want, Edward? I'm pretty damn sure that Bella doesn't want you to sulk like a five year old in your car."

"Alice…" I warned, glaring at her angrily. Her gaze matched my own and before I knew it, she was threatening to break the door in her mind.

Needless to say, I opened it, but didn't come out.

"You are so goddamn selfish." She spat angrily.

I turned to her questioningly, making her laugh harshly.

"My sister's in there, burning from the inside out, and all you can do is sit and pout in your car!?" her voice was loud and shrill as her hands flew wildly.

"Alice, let it go." I advised, knowing I was about to lose my cool with her. Jasper would have my head if I hurt her…

_I _would have my own head if I hurt her. I loved Alice too.

"You don't think she needs you?" she demanded, her voice hurt and angry. "You don't think she doesn't realize you're missing?"

"I doubt she cares." I admitted softly, making Alice scoff angrily.

"For someone so old, you're pretty damn stupid." She said harshly. "I've been here for three hours and all I've heard come from her mouth are screams, whimpers and 'Edward's." she snapped.

My head flew up, my eyes meeting her own as an intense wave of dread flooded me.

I'd wasted my time pouting like a petulant child while she asked for me. She'd wanted me to be there with her, and all I could do was sulk.

It felt like she'd slapped me.

"You need to grow up, call off the pity party and get your ass in that house." She growled, making me stare as she turned on her heel, her torn between comforting Bella and trying to beat me up.

She would definitely win against me… I could never hit Alice, no matter how angry I was. When her little form disappeared inside the house, the door slamming with a magnificent crash behind her, I got out of my car and moved towards the door, knowing where I needed to be.

**A/N: So Alice gets to knock some sense into Edward... I knew he'd have to be angsty for a while, but I couldn't keep him at it forever... that gets very annoying, very fast, so this is one of the last bits of "Edward-angst" (of not _the _last bit)...**

**Next chapter is BPOV.**

**ALSO: Please head on over to my profile poll and vote for whichever story you want to see after DITR! (if any at all). It's always good to know the crowd favourites.**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 19**

Burning

**A/N: Well folks, it's happened.... Part 4 is complete! The entire thing is 30 chapters with the epilogue (29 without it), and you can expect frequent updates, as long as I get feedback from all of you!**

**Just to let you know: I tried a different technique in this chapter, and it's all written in present tense... it's not a mistake... it just seemed fitting.**

BPOV

Venom surges through my veins as I'm carried. Who carries me? I have no idea, but it hurts, and I'm screaming. I'm writhing, trying to speak discernable words, but nothing's understandable. No one understands my language, yet they understand my plight.

What's happening to me?

Am I dead?

I don't know… I don't know anything anymore. I'm a shell- a burning, writhing shell.

I hear a loud noise- almost like a car door- and then I feel it- a fleeting moment of icy pressure on my lips...

Then it's gone, and I feel the tears leaking out.

I need that touch… I know that touch. I long to reach out and snatch it, but it's hopeless, because as soon as it's there, it's gone again, and I feel myself moving away.

Where am I going?

I scream again, my back arching painfully.

_Acid._

That's what this is- a poisonous acid that's intent on eating me from the inside out… I will die before this is over, and nothing- not even the most skilled doctor- can fix me now.

I'm broken.

"Shh…"

I hear the voice, but it's disconnected. I recognize it…

"Bean, just relax."

Bean? It's Emmett.

"Try and keep her quiet while we go through the town."

A softer voice is speaking.

_Keep quiet._

I could do that.

And so I do while the vehicle moves and the fire burns on. I feel Emmett's large, cold hands cradling my head in his lap and soon, the pain becomes unbearable once more.

I scream, louder than ever before as my eyes shoot open, and a dull, murky haze meets me.

I can't see him.

"You'll be ok, Belly-Bean."

Will I be ok? I don't think so… I want to die.

"No one's dying." Says Emmett sadly, his voice calmer than I'm used to. Did I say that out loud?

"Just hold tight." Says Emmett softly, just as another icy pressure is applied to my forehead… very similar to the one I want, yet so different…

I scream again as the fire rages, and before I can get too loud, I succumb to unconsciousness.

ooOoo

The world is murky, and all I feel is the burn.

Won't it stop? Won't it go away?

I am lifted from my place, and the pain flares, making me scream in earnest as I'm moved again.

I sure am screaming a lot… I suppose it's a reaction. I don't _mean _to do it, yet I still do… my body needs to protest the pain _somehow._

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Croons a soft voice, making me shiver in his arms. I know that voice, and I love it. I love it almost as much as I love _his _voice, although in a much different way. I hear Emmett in the background as he calls out.

"It's open, Carlisle!"

"Alright." Says dad softly, holding my writhing body close as he runs- I feel the wind as it antagonizes me, causing me more pain as it whips around my pores- as it disturbs the hairs on my body.

The shriek is loud and piercing, causing him to run faster. I hear a door closing behind me but I pay it no heed as I'm moved lower… I can feel the air dampen and cool as we go. I'm brought into a smaller room, where the air seems more condensed- and I'm placed on a bed, or perhaps it's a couch…

The pain stabs me in the back and I arch up, trying to run away from it. It's trying to kill me…

"Alright honey." Coos dad again, tying my sweaty hair out of my face. I hear Emmett moving around my bed before his hand is laid on my arm, his fingers checking my pulse.

"Fast." He confirms, making dad sigh.

"It's only day one." Says dad sadly, earning another scream.

Day one. How many days are there?

With the "day one" embedded in my mind, I scream again, willing this torture to stop.

ooOoo

It's a new voice now… a higher voice.

It's Alice.

"You're halfway there." She says gently, her small hand clasping my own.

It hurts, but her touch is comforting. Alice is always a comfort to me.

"You'll be beautiful." She whispers to me, making me shudder as I whimpered… it's a new game for me. I want to see how long I can go without screaming, and so far, I'm doing quite well. Only a few whimpers and indiscernible words on my part, and a lot of talking on Alice's. She loves to talk, and I'm happy to listen.

"He's being an idiot again." she says, a tinge of anger entering her voice. I feel another scream bubbling up at the idea of my Edward, knowing he isn't here.

I want him... And I lose my game.

A shrill, loud cry escapes me and Alice- kind as always- simply shushes me gently, trying to keep me sane. I feel her cold hand brushing the sweaty hair from my forehead as it creases in pain.

"Rosalie's here too." She says gently. "She wants to see you."

I miss Rose.

"I'll send her in." she whispers, her face close to my ear as she kisses my cheek and walks away, her presence leaving the room.

I'm alone, and I scream again.

"Rose." I hear her say, her word followed by quick footsteps coming into the room.

"Bella." I hear Rose whisper sadly before she approaches, seating herself on the same chair Alice had been on moments before.

I want to call out to her, but all that comes is a whimper. Apparently, Rosalie understands my whisper, as next thing I know, her hand clasps my own in a sad, sympathetic gesture.

"It'll be over soon."

_No it won't._

"I love you."

_I love you too._

Silence falls over us and I avoid all screams, whimpers and cries, not wanting to upset her. She sounds upset enough.

"I can't do this." She mumbles, right before she stands, kisses my cheek, and leaves the room.

_No…_

I'm alone again, and the cries come back, followed by a muffled sob before the door is closed.

"Rose…" Emmett's voice is loud, but gentle at the same time as he moves away as well, undoubtedly following his wife.

_I'm sorry… _I want to scream it, but all I can get out is another strangled cry.

The door opens again, and someone else comes in. It smells like Alice- flowery and sweet.

"Oh Bella." I was right. It's Alice.

"Don't feel bad." Her voice is melodic and soft, and I can't help but envision her in my mind's eye. Her small nose, golden eyes, bubbly smile… even her spiky hair.

Brown hair?

Or black hair…

I strain my mind to the very limits of its power before I feel the panic rising… I can't remember.

Is Alice's hair brown or black?

I'm forgetting… I can't forget!

"Relax, Bella." Says Alice softly, her hands trying to hold me down as a cry escapes me and I arch up again.

I can't obey her. How could I forget Alice? How can I not know what she looks like?

"It's black, Bella." She tells me softly, her clairvoyance having warned her of this.

She knew I'd forget her, and yet, here she was, right next to me…

She's selfless.

"You'll remember when this is done." She assures me, making me whimper sadly as two fat tears ooze from my eyes.

Even my tears are strained now… almost as if they're drying up.

"You won't forget."

ooOoo

The black haze dissipates as I continue to burn, the fire focusing now on my extremities. My mind is going haywire as I lay in the bed, trying not to thrash against the four strong hands holding me down.

"Where is he?" grunts Jasper from my side, his hands on my left arm and leg.

"On his way." Whispers Alice gently, speaking from behind her husband.

She has black hair.

He has blonde hair.

Edward has penny hair…

Where is he?

I want him back, and I jerk up again, threatening to tear myself away from my brothers.

"Relax." Says Emmett gently as strange wave of calm falls over me. I relax for a mere second before the panic overcomes me again, and I force my mouth to form words.

"Edward."

A single, two syllable word is all it is, but it speaks volumes.

"He's coming." Says Jasper, just as he forces calm on me again, and I'm thrust back into the burning darkness I've come to despise.

ooOoo

Someone is humming. I can hear them…

The song is sweet and gentle, so contradictory to what I'm feeling right now. The fire still rages on, yet the voice remains soft, and I feel a cool cloth on my forehead, helping to alleviate the pain. The song continues as I force myself to stop whimpering, listening to the beat. I can hear the ticking of a clock from somewhere nearby, and it only serves to remind me that time still exists.

"You're doing so well." Says the humming voice, cutting off the song to speak to me. I whimper gently, wanting this to end.

"I love you." A soft kiss is pressed to my forehead and the cloth is moved, only to be replaced with an even cooler one, much to my relief. My body is rigid as a hand clasps my own and I try to return the favour.

A small squeeze is managed with a flare up of pain, and I hear mom sigh gently as she kisses my hand as well.

"Shall I read?" she asks in her softest voice- the one she used with me when I'd first come to live here. She'd always spoken to me in this voice- the kind, soothing voice of a mother. I hear her turn and pick something up- a book, I assume- and soon, her voice fills my thoughts.

"I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's heaven: and Mr. Heathcliff and I are such a suitable pair to divide the desolation between us…" she reads, earning a shudder from me.

I love this book, but as she reads, I suddenly remember how Edward hates it… he hates Catherine and Heathcliff… he hates everything about it.

I miss him more than ever, but force myself to focus on the book instead.

Mom reads on, never growing tired or bored, and I try to focus on her soft voice that was combating the burn.

ooOoo

He's here.

I feel his presence as he walks into the room, and sure enough, within a mere second, there's a familiar electrical spark and he's right next to me, his hand holding my own.

He doesn't speak, but I know it's him. I know what he feels like and I know what he smells like- sweet, but very masculine… so exclusively Edward.

"I'm sorry, love."

His whispered sentence pulls at my heartstrings… this isn't his fault. He did all he could…

Sometimes, things are just meant to be.

I try to speak, but nothing more than a whimper escapes me, making him sigh as he moves even closer. I can feel his lips on my hand before they move to my own lips and I force my scorching hand to reach out and touch him, holding his shirt. He gives a wry chuckle as he pries my hand away, making me whimper again, but the fear that had risen is abolished as he slides into the bed next to me, laying his head on my chest, right above my heart.

"Almost there." He whispers sadly. I simply whimper again as my hand moves to the right, finding his arm.

I grab onto it, latching on as tightly as I can and he lets me, simply resting his free hand on mine, trying to be of some comfort.

"I love you, Bella." He says gently as I whimper again, forcing out the only word I'd managed since the burning began.

"Edward."

"Right here, love." He says gently, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

_I love you…_

The blaze burns on, and I do the only thing I _can _do.

I wait.

**A/N: Wow... I was just doing the last edit of this chapter... and it's sort of sad, isn't it? I hadn't realized it while I was writing, but it is. :(**

**Anyways, like I said, DITR is complete, so review fast enough, and you'll get numerous updates daily (I'm off of school now anyways, since it's March Break, so I CAN update as much as I want!)**

**ALSO: For those of you who don't know, the Eclipse trailer is out!!!!! SQUEE!**

**Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 20**

Awakening

**A/N: A little bit of Jasper for all of you... please read the note at the end!**

**I'm glad so many of you liked the present tense... it was hard to do, since I constantly reverted back to past tense, but only a few weren't fans of it.... it was an interesting challenge for one chapter, but we're back to past tense now...**

**Review please!**

JPOV

The change was nearly complete.

Standing in the small room in the basement of our Alaskan home, I watched my little sister's change from beginning to end. I'd watched her writhe, scream, whimper and cry for three days now, and knowing that the end was near was a great relief to all of us. Her skin had hardened, her hair had brightened, she was paler than ever, her floral blood was nearly gone, and she was strong. As she changed, it became progressively more difficult to hold her down on the bed when she arched and thrashed, and once or twice, we were almost certain she would fall. Between Emmett and myself, we'd managed to hold her down, but only just.

I was glad we were nearly through, but there was an impending sense of sadness and regret now that she was about to awaken.

I couldn't feel her physical pain, but I could definitely sense the emotional turmoil going on in her mysterious mind. She was in pain, which in turn, was causing panic and desperation. Fear was prevalent as well, as was a tinge of hopelessness. She wasn't at all cheerful, and although I could understand completely, I'd been holding to a vain hope that her feelings would change.

Now, I could feel her intense relief as the pain most likely dissipated from her extremities, starting with the fingers and toes, and progressing towards her torso. The pain would be moving towards her erratically beating heart, and once it accumulated, her heart would stop and the pain would end. The venom would remain stagnant in her system and it would no longer be moved through her body- which was the source of the pain.

The venom altered our cells and our anatomy, triggering drastic defence mechanisms in our human selves. The immune system battled with the venom, obviously losing, and in turn, the venom caused the cell membranes to harden and freeze- they weren't dead, exactly, but were no longer truly alive either. All intercellular activity stopped and all the body fluids were consumed by the venom. As the fluids disappeared and more and more venom was pushed through the veins, the pain increased steadily. When there was no more blood to attack in the arteries and veins, it began to concentrate on the last reserve of blood- in the chambers of the heart. The heart, beating erratically by this point, gave one last, valiant effort to force out the venom, but the toxic fluid always won, consuming the last of the blood and ending all cardiac muscle contractions.

When the venom stopped moving, the pain went away.

From my time in the south, I'd learned quite a bit about our processes as both vampires and humans, and after several discussions with Carlisle about the medical components, we had formulated that theory. Newborn strength, as it were, existed because newly-created venom was still fuelled by the immense amount of human blood it had consumed during the change. Throughout the first year of life, it craved more and more blood, which prolonged the strength and power newborns were given.

It was a grisly process, yet it happened, as proven by the girl in front of me.

She was shaking on the bed, her entire body stiff and rigid as she breathed heavily through her nose, no signs of her humanity remaining besides her thumping heart. She was cold and pale as we were, and in a few minutes, her heart would stop beating and her pain would disappear.

She grunted loudly and jerked up again, forcing Emmett and Carlisle to hold her down. I forced a wave of calm on her as Edward watched sadly, his gaze glued to the newborn on the bed.

We were in for a rough year, if Bella followed the norm.

"Back off." I warned gently, glancing at the clock. It had been seventy one hours and fifty eight minutes, meaning that on average, her change would be complete in two minutes. Emmett backed off immediately, moving to stand beside Rosalie while Carlisle lingered for a moment longer, giving her a small kiss on the cheek before he backed off as well, shielding his wife.

I tugged Alice's tiny frame closer to me, forcing her partially behind me. Bella would be unpredictable and quite frankly, feral, and Alice would be no match for her, if she chose to attack.

Alice could kill a newborn, but I knew she'd hesitate with Bella and lose.

Edward snarled at me for even thinking of dead newborns and I immediately backtracked, the shame and guilt rising.

Of course I wouldn't kill her… even if she did attack Alice. But Alice wouldn't even be able to incapacitate her, if the need arose.

"Stop that, Jasper." Warned Edward angrily, his voice warning and his posture rigid.

"Sorry." I said softly, trying to distract myself.

My distractions were cut short when Bella let out one last, piercing shriek as she arched up, cracking the bed frame. A second later, she fell down on the bed with a soft thump, her breathing heavy and her eyes clamped shut.

It was complete.

She didn't move, nor did she speak as she laid limply on the bed, breathing heavily for a moment. I cringed, feeling her intense, debilitating thirst, wishing things could be easier for her.

I remembered my early days, and I knew that they were hellish. Trying to get control of your thirst, even on a human diet, was difficult. It had been nearly impossible to keep myself from massacring an entire Mexican village when I was under Maria's thumb…

Her eyes shot open and her nostrils flared as she blinked, swallowing thickly. I felt my heart sink as I glanced at her eyes, which were the brightest of crimsons.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang out softly, though his emotions were overwhelming and quite sad. I forced him to be calm as he approached Bella, unsure how she would react.

Everyone was different, but I was shocked when she didn't answer him. Surely she could hear him…? Edward hesitated before he moved even closer, causing the anxiety level in the room to raise dramatically.

Bella had yet to reveal any emotions to me, and it was worrisome.

"Be careful." I warned gently, earning a nod from Edward, but eliciting no response from my newborn sister.

Edward moved around to the side of the bed softly as she swallowed thickly again, her nose flaring.

She was thirsty.

"Bella?" he asked again, softly reaching out. Bella's thirst and subsequent panic was starting to show through, and before I could warn him, Edward laid his hand on her arm.

"No-" I started, just as Bella's panic and fear spiked. She flew off the bed in one great bound, and I half expected her to fall, but when she landed with grace and ease, she released a guttural, feral snarl that resounded off of the concrete floor.

Edward was shocked, to say the least, but nothing compared to the intense bout of fear, shock and regret coming from Bella.

She had scared herself.

Her hand was clamped over her mouth as she gasped, looking quite ashamed. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Edward, completely motionless and stunned.

No one quite knew what to say, but luckily, Edward got a hold of himself before things could get too awkward.

"Oh, love." He said gently, making Bella's strange mask of silence crack, sending her flying towards him with a small whimper of fear and apology. She sent the two of them flying into the far wall, making a rather large hole before Edward grunted, catching them and making sure they were balanced before he hugged her back, letting his full strength show. Only when she tightened her grip did he wince lightly, clearing his throat.

"Careful, love." He said gently, making her gasp as she dropped her arms quickly.

"Sorry." She whispered, her voice adding to her panic and fear. I frowned, easing some of it as he hugged her again.

"You don't have to let go." He protested. "Just a little looser is all."

She simply nodded and gingerly reached around to hug him. I sensed her internal turmoil, and I knew the thirst was threatening to overcome her, but before I could act on my discovery, Rosalie stepped forward.

"Come here." She said gently, hugging Bella as softly as before, only to receive a bone-crushing hug in return, which made her wince as well. Rose loosened Bella's grip to the correct pressure, and Bella, seemingly taking note of it, buried her face in Rose's shoulder. Rose patted her hair gently and smiled a bit, acceptance and hope coming back into her system as Bella accepted her with open arms. I pointedly looked away as the two shared a personal moment- something they both needed. Rosalie and Bella had always shared a special bond with one another, and I knew that the two of them would always be close.

Only when Bella began to shake, did Rosalie let her go, looking nervous.

"You're thirsty." I said gently before she could complain of her sore throat, and with my words, came an intense flare up. She swallowed again and glanced over at all of us quickly, unsure what to say or do. I saw her glance at everyone in turn, seemingly taking us all in, but when she reached Alice, I distinctly saw her eyes flick up to her hair, making her a bit calmer.

"Told you." Said Alice playfully, looking quite pleased with how things were turning out. Bella, obviously not in the mood for a chat, simply smiled back and nodded softly, glancing at Carlisle next.

"You should hunt." He admitted gently, the words feeling strange and foreign to him. He never expected to be discussing the art of hunting with Bella so soon… if ever at all.

"Right." She said gently, nodding to herself as she looked at all of us, ready to go.

She was quite controlled for her age, but I knew that the level of calm and peace she was currently exhibiting could only last so long. Carlisle looked at each of us in turn, and in the end, it was Edward, Rosalie, Alice and myself that were chosen to escort her on her first hunt. Too many of us, and she would feel cornered, but too few, and she'd most likely lose control.

As we steeled ourselves for the worst, I couldn't help but admire the new version of my baby sister, wondering what the future had in store.

**A/N: So as previously stated, DITR is complete.... :(**

**There are a total of 29 chapters (30 if you count the epilogue) and I've decided on a final 10 outtakes. The outtakes are as follows:**

**1) The tea party with Emmett**

**2) The ball in the road incident**

**3) Rosalie meeting Charlie**

**4) Bella and Emmett prank Edward.**

**5) Little Bella is spooked by Emmett and Rosalie's arguing**

**6) Bella's first period**

**7) The closet incident from part 2 in Emmett's point of view**

**8) Esme's visit to Bella in the hospital, following chapter 29 of part 3**

**9) Bella goes to La Push to buy her truck (**We get to see a bit of Jacob in this one, just to prove he actually exists!**)**

**10) Alice's vision of Victoria in part 4.**

**The outtakes should be updated often, and if you want to, you can check them out.**

**There IS a bit more drama in store before the story's finished, and make sure you all heed Jasper's words!**

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 21**

Accident

**A/N: Here's the next chapter... and the hunt. Please read the note at the bottom for the reasoning behind this chapter.**

BPOV

Everything was different. The smells, the sights, the feelings, even the temperature hadn't escaped my notice… I noticed _everything. _I could smell every scent for at least four miles in either direction, I could see every miniscule paint bubble on the walls- every imperfection on every surface was visible under my scrutiny. My throat was parched and burning angrily as I tried to swallow, wishing I could quench it.

I didn't know what to do when I'd woken up… I'd been so confused. I'd gone from seeing nothing to seeing everything, smelling nothing to smelling everything, and from absolute agony to a strange, pain-free sensation… but I still felt everything- every hair on my arms and head moved as the air currents in the room circulated.

Had I heard Edward call my name? Of course I had. I wasn't deaf- far from it, in fact- but for some reason, I didn't know how to react. All I could think about was that burn… I needed to quench it, and I knew that speaking wouldn't help rid me of that pain.

But when I growled at him… I _growled… _Something inside me had come into perspective.

I couldn't _growl _at Edward… It was wrong.

I'd been so embarrassed and ashamed of what I'd done, not to mention terrified of my own abilities, that all I could do was stare.

I felt bad for Jasper at that moment, knowing he felt everything I did… but at least he was used to it.

Now, Edward held my hand tightly as Jasper led the way up the stairs, where I was being brought out on my first hunt, to help take the edge off of my newborn thirst.

"It gets better later on." Said Jasper gently, turning his head to glance at me. Mom was watching me with a fierce intensity, and I remembered how she'd read to me…

"After the first year, you'll learn to control it." He said.

A year?

I felt a pang of dread and slight anger before Edward frowned, letting go of my hand warily. Jasper turned to face me, his face gentle, but very stern.

"Control." He said softly, looking at me as I took a deep breath, trying to force down the anger.

My throat flared, only adding to my plight.

He sent me a wave of calm, helping me along as we moved towards the living room.

The scents were so much more potent up here, and I was torn between lunging right through the window to locate something to eat and running back downstairs to hide myself away forever.

But I needed to quench this thirst… _What was wrong with me?_

"Bella." Said Jasper sternly, looking quite suspicious as my head turned towards him.

"Pay attention, please." He said gently, sighing heavily. "Alice, Edward, Rosalie and I will accompany you."

"Ok." I whispered, trying to hold my breath… I'd seen Jasper doing it before when my smell had been to strong… so why not try it now?

"When we go out, you must stay close to us at all times, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, making me nod impatiently.

"Alright." He agreed, nodding towards Edward. Edward took my hand once more and led me to the front door, making me hesitate as he reached for the knob.

"Get ready." Said Edward softly, pressing a kiss to my hair as I nodded, trying as best I could to steel myself against the impending flow of air…

… and scents.

"One, two, three." Said Jasper softly, and on three, Edward opened the door softly, the cool air blowing inside, bringing with it the scent of the outdoors.

My throat flared, and I saw red, right before my instincts took over.

I felt my chest rumble with a fierce snarl as I shoved past Edward, making a heroic lunge towards the door, finding my way out to the grass.

The smells were divine, and I felt a strong pull towards the left of the house as I poised myself to run.

_Crash!_

Something large tackled me to the ground, and when another guttural growl escaped me, my arms were pinned to my side…

I thrashed, forcing a grunt out of the creature containing me.

"No, Bean." Said Emmett's loud, commanding voice as he lifted me to my feet, ignoring the vicious snarling I was emitting. He half carried and half dragged me back to the house, where he placed me in the foyer, closing the door with a firm click.

I breathed heavily, the eloquent aromas still assaulting my nose…

I needed it, and when I tried to move past Emmett, I found myself on the ground, with Jasper hovering over me.

"Control, Bella." He said gently, lifting me to my feet once more.

That word was quickly becoming my least favourite one in the dictionary.

"I need it." I managed to choke out, trying once more to tug against his grip feebly.

"No, you don't." he said gently. "You need control, then you can hunt."

"I can't control myself if I don't get that… whatever that is." I said firmly, looking at my brother defiantly.

How dare he try to stop me…?

I snarled, making him sigh sadly.

"Come on." He said to my escort team. "Watch her."

"I don't need watching." I grumbled, offended that he thought so little of me…

_Can you blame him?_

My head was speaking to me.

I shook it slightly and braced myself for the door's opening. When the air blew at me again, I felt the strong urge to bolt, but I knew I'd just be tackled and forced back inside as soon as my feet touched the grass…

But I wanted it _so _badly… I'd never wanted anything so badly in my entire life.

"Come on, Bella." Said Edward, breaking me out of my thirst-crazed trance just long enough to pull me towards the forest in the opposite direction that my instincts were telling me.

"Alright. There's a herd of deer not too far from here." Said Alice happily, looking at me with an eager smile.

"Deer?" I asked sceptically, the mere thought of eating a _deer _repulsing me.

"They're ok." Said Rosalie softly, reaching out to take my other hand. I felt like a baby, but then again, I knew it wasn't called a newborn for no reason…

"Five miles north." Said Alice happily, looking in the proper direction.

Five miles?

"Running's one of the best parts." Said Edward softly, his voice betraying some of his excitement and elation. I knew he loved to run…

And run we did.

With Rosalie on my right and Edward on my left, still holding my hands, I started to run… well, jog. I knew I could run much faster, but even this speed was much quicker than I was used to, and even though the air was blowing right in my face, the run seemed to rid me of some of the thirst.

It was fun.

Five miles never felt so short, and I could truly, finally understand my family's obsession with speed…

The faster, the better.

When the herd of deer came into view, I immediately felt my mouth moisten, and without waiting for so much as a nod, I lunged.

Their blood called to me, and I _needed _it… I had to have it. When I came shooting out of the trees, I heard Jasper sigh softly and the deer scattered, but not before I managed to land on one, taking it down.

A feral, nasty growl escaped me as it stared at me with its massive, hooded eyes, it's heart racing as blood escaped from the wound on its leg. It managed to get up and it tried vainly to limp away, but the blood was hitting the grass, and I felt my throat flare.

The blood was too much, and without thinking, I flew once more, tackling it to the ground. I hit it hard and we flew into the trees, landing with a magnificent crunch of bone and the cessation of the rhythmic thumping. Blood saturated my clothing and my hands as I lapped at it eagerly, only to learn that most of the blood had drained out onto the grass.

I had mangled it.

And I was mad.

With a great snarl, I kicked the offending corpse away from me, resisting the urge to lick the forest floor. I wasn't _completely_ savage…

…yet.

"Bella." Said Jasper gently, sensing my intense, overwhelming rage.

"What?" I snapped, turning around to face him. He looked wary and upset as he approached, his hands outstretched.

"Get away from me." I spat defensively, crouching over the mangled corpse I'd claimed. He immediately stopped walking and took a step back, only to glance at Edward.

The blood was driving me mad…

"It's alright." Said Jasper, triggering a bout of embarrassment. I immediately stiffened and glared at all four of my escorts, ending with Jasper himself. I stood, breathing heavily for a moment before my emotions were altered slightly, and I snapped.

I felt the strongest urge to attack him for trying to alter me, but instead, I turned on my heel and bolted out of the small clearing and into the thick of the trees.

"Bella!" the shout was worried and very much panicked as I wove through the trees, my speed being my advantage. Without my newfound strength, they were at a disadvantage… I could outrun them, and it would be that way for another year to come.

As soon as the deer was out of range, I felt an onslaught of guilt for killing an innocent creature… that deer hadn't deserved that sort of death, and yet, I'd injured it, mangled it, and then kicked it's corpse… I was a monster.

And so I ran blindly, not caring if I was going in circles… as long as I was going _somewhere._

How could I have done that? How could I have killed that deer in cold blood and then have the nerve to snap at Jasper?

I _loved _Jasper… and now he'd think I hated him.

I felt emotion building up and without warning, a loud sob escaped me, although no tears fell. I would never make tears again, and right now, that's exactly what I wanted… I needed to cry, but even that wasn't possible anymore.

I hated this. I hated Victoria, I hated-

The wind changed direction, blowing directly at me, and once more, my thoughts turned red.

The scent was delectable… absolutely incomparable and irresistible. I felt my throat burning- even worse than before- and I felt my inner instincts taking over as I veered to the left, determined to find the source.

I _needed _to find the source.

I ran faster than any of my siblings could hope to run, and right now, there was no one here to stop me.

I flew through the trees and undergrowth, my senses guiding me towards my prize… I would win that prize, and this thirst would be quenched, once and for all.

I could see it now… I could see _him._ There was a hiking trail before me and the man was standing, a frown on his face as he checked his map and referenced his compass, obviously lost and off-route.

My throat flared and a growl resonated through the trees as he looked up, alarmed. He had no chance to cry out, no chance to run or scream before I had him pinned to a tree, and my teeth sunk into his neck.

The taste of that blood was phenomenal… I savoured it as it passed over my tongue and soothed the burn in my throat. I barely registered when the man's heart ceased to beat, but moments after I'd begun to drink, he fell limp and his eyes rolled back, and before long, his blood was completely drained, and I was satisfied.

I closed my eyes and savoured the last drop of blood as it passed down my throat before my senses returned to me, without the added burn in my throat, and I was left standing, corpse in hand.

When I realized what holding a corpse actually _meant,_ I immediately dropped it as if it were made of hot coals and shot back, staring in shock.

I had _killed _a man… I'd killed him.

He was dead, and it was all my fault.

**A/N: A small cliffie, but you won't have to wait long... :D I've always hated the strangely, over-controlled Bella... In BD, I theorized that she was in control because she was consciously aware that Nessie was her baby (therefore not food), and because she'd been preparing for her change since New Moon. She knew what she was getting into, and she knew it was coming. My Bella was bitten without any warning or preparation, just like nearly every other vampire, and it was only fair to have her make the same mistakes that most other vampires make in their first year. She's not perfect. The moodiness stems from her being thirsty, in case you were wondering**

**Also: if you're at all curious for pictures, descriptions, and even a sneak peek (if you look at the picture gallery), you can head on over to my website (linked on profile). Another thing you might be interested in (I know a few of you are) is my blog (also linked on my profile), where I've tried (although it strays a lot) to answer the most common question I get: How do I think of so many ideas? I've been asked that question too many times than I care to count, so I've posted a public answer.**

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 22**

Plight

**A/N: Here's the next installment... not too many reviews last chapter!!**

**Please review!**

APOV

"It's alright." Said Jasper soothingly as Bella glared, her body crouched protectively over the deer she'd mangled. Rosalie and Edward both sighed softly as she stood straight, her posture and facial expression screaming 'offended', but instead of trying to take Jasper on in a fight, like I'd predicted, she turned on her heel and disappeared before any of us could try and stop her.

"Bella!" shouted Jasper worriedly, sending out an involuntary wave of panic. Dread flooded my system as Edward took off after her, his mind undoubtedly set on locating and stopping his angry girlfriend from massacring the entire town of Fairbanks, which wasn't too far from here, at her speed.

"Find her." Said Jasper softly, looking at both Rosalie and I as we nodded. Rose and I took off together, knowing there was no way we could overpower her and keep everyone unharmed at the same time if we were alone.

"Bella!" called Rosalie loudly, her feminine voice echoing loudly off of the trees. I sighed and paused my run for a moment, making Rosalie frown as she too stopped, looking at me questioningly.

I closed my eyes and forced my subconscious into the future, determined to see something useful.

_Bella runs through the forest, her face downcast and sad before she sits herself on a log, trying to force back her thirst…_

I frowned, knowing that vision was useless. There were millions of logs she could be sitting on, and none of them were special. Any one of them could be-

_Bella runs through the forest, her face downcast and sad before the wind changes direction, and she tears off in an southbound direction, her nostrils flared. I can smell the scent of human blood, and Bella can too, for when she crosses the small, nearly abandoned hiking path, she pins the dumbstruck hiker against a tree and pierces his neck, draining him of all his blood…_

"Oh no." I said sadly, earning Rosalie's attention. She watched me closely for elaboration and I sighed, shaking my head sadly.

"She's gone south." I said, making her frown in confusion.

"So we go south too." She decreed simply turning to go.

"She found the hiking trail." I said ominously, making Rosalie frown as she turned back to me, nodding decisively.

I knew this whole ordeal had been hard on her, and knowing that Bella had slipped on her very first hunt wasn't improving her outlook. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Edward's number quickly, knowing that we wouldn't be able to get her back home by ourselves now that she'd killed her first human… I remembered my first human, and how completely satisfying it was before you realized what you'd done. Bella would be in euphoria for a few minutes before reality sank in, and knowing Bella, she'd take it hard. She wouldn't see it as a minor slip, she'd see it as a failure- a personal failure that she needed to be punished for.

"Edward." I said once my brother answered. He sighed.

"I haven't found her yet." He admitted. "Jasper's got nothing either. Her scent is-"

"She found the hiking trail just south of here." I said wearily, cutting him off as he let out a low growl.

"We're coming." He said shortly, snapping his phone shut and leaving me with a dial tone.

Rosalie and I ran together without a word and before long, Bella's floral scent grew stronger and the scent of human blood began to mingle with it. I found the dirt trail easily and we ran for another mile before Bella came into view, her entire body slumped over as she cradled her head in her hands, sitting on the muddy forest floor. She had her crimson eyes glued to the body and her breathing was ragged and short.

"Bella." I said, making her head whip over as she glanced at me, her eyes tortured and saddened, just as I'd anticipated. Rosalie, frowning sadly, bolted over to her and kneeled beside her, whispering words of comfort as I waited.

"No Rose." She said sadly, shaking her head firmly as Rosalie frowned.

"You need to come home." She reasoned, looking quite desolate as Bella adamantly refused.

"No."

"Why not?" asked Rosalie, brushing Bella's hair from her face, just as she had when she was a human.

"Look what I did." She whispered, aghast and mortified. She sounded truly repentant and very much distressed over her slip, and I decided to make myself useful by examining the body, knowing we'd need to dispose of it somehow. We couldn't very well leave it here with a set of bloody teeth marks embedded in his neck…

"Don't Alice." Said Bella firmly, shaking her head as I went to touch him. "I killed him, he's dead, end of story."

"We need to get rid of it." I said gently, knowing this was the first time she'd ever had to physically associate herself with anything dead- much less a dead human. The deer was bad enough.

"Oh my god…" she moaned, putting her face back in her hands as Rosalie stood up straight, resting a hand on her hair.

"Let's go home, and you can clean up." coaxed Rosalie, looking slightly worried.

"Look what I did!" she croaked loudly, her red eyes becoming wilder and wilder as she stared at the body . "I killed him!"

"We all slip." Said Rose softly, making Bella scoff.

"Yeah, everyone besides you and dad." She said angrily, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I killed seven men." Reminded Rose, making Bella frown.

"Not because you couldn't control yourself. They actually _deserved _it…" said Bella, her voice nearly inaudible.

"Maybe he did too." Said Rose vainly, glancing at the now-dead man. I reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, examining the driver's licence.

_Gordon Hatfield, 27 years old._

I also found gym membership, a credit card, a debit card, a few receipts and a parking ticket.

"How old is he?" asked Bella gently, making me frown as I shook my head.

"Not relevant." I said, flipping the wallet over and examining the rest of its contents. As soon as I opened it, I snapped it shut again, knowing Bella didn't need to see the photo of him and his little boy, holding hands in a park.

"Alice…" she warned sadly, looking quite upset indeed.

"Twenty seven." I admitted grudgingly, making her release a sort of strangled noise that tore at my heart.

"Bella, it's best to let it go." I said. "Let Rose take you home…"

"I don't deserve to go home." She said passionately, looking at me with her fiery eyes. Man, Edward really rubbed off on her…

"Of course you do." I said softly, making her shudder.

"I killed a twenty seven year old man because I was _thirsty." _She spat. "Did he have a family?"

"I don't know…"

"The hell you don't. You closed the wallet pretty damn fast, Alice." She accused sadly, eying the small package in my hands.

"Bella…" I said gently, walking forwards. I knew it was fruitless, but Rosalie stepped back, recognizing defeat and letting me have a chance at coaxing her.

"Come home, and we can talk about it there." I said sternly, earning me a head shake.

I sighed in defeat, and just as I was about to let her have her way, Jasper and Edward came flying out of the trees, surveying the scene before them. Jasper frowned sadly and his eyes turned darkly troubled as he took in the blood-drained corpse and then turned to Bella, understanding exactly how she was feeling.

"Bella, love, please…"

"No Edward." Her voice was firm and empty, and I knew she wasn't kidding. Edward, saddened and defeated, stepped down and approached the body, picking it up carefully and moving it out of her sight and into the trees. I waited at the tree line as Rosalie followed Edward and Jasper approached Bella, hoping she would listen to him.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper…" she said softly, her voice cracking as Jasper sat next to her on the ground, pulling her close. She went stiffly and rested her head on his shoulder as he looked down at her, choosing his words wisely.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said honestly, making her scoff loudly, scaring a few birds in the trees.

"The way I spoke to you…" she said with a shake of her head. "It was rude and uncalled for."

"It was instinct." He corrected. "It's hard to grow accustomed to how we live, but not impossible."

"I wanted to attack you." She whispered hoarsely, making him smile in earnest.

"I know." He said simply. "And I was ready to fight you off."

"You shouldn't have had to." She said firmly, her hand curling and uncurling into a fist.

"You're new to this life. You can't expect everything to go as planned. We all make mistakes, but mistakes aren't permanent." He explained gently as Edward and Rosalie began to dig a hole for the body, both of them discussing quietly amongst themselves. I waited on the sidelines, knowing that if anyone could sympathize, it would be my husband. He'd slipped many times before he could get control of himself, and he knew full well the guilt and shame that followed.

"I killed a man, Jasper. I'm a murderer…" she groaned sadly, trying to pull herself away from them.

"Most of us are. Only Carlisle has yet to take a life." He admitted softly. "Even Esme…" he trailed off softly, making Bella frown.

"He didn't even scream." She whispered with a shudder, turning to look at him. He nodded gently.

"It was quick." He whispered, making her shrug. "At least it wasn't dragged out."

"He's still dead." She said bluntly.

"Perhaps, but you've learned from this." He said. "You've learned how vital control really is."

"I should have known that before." She lamented, just as Jasper sighed.

"We need to go home." He said. "You're satiated for now, I assume?" he asked, making her nod quickly. Rosalie and Edward came out from their grave-digging expedition, just as Jasper helped Bella up, giving her a quick hug before she ran to Edward, embracing him tightly. The two of them were silent, but I knew that there was volumes of words passing between them with the looks and body language.

They knew each other better than anyone else ever could, just as it was with the rest of us. Esme and Carlisle were like one entity in separate bodies, Jasper and I were silently connected, and Rosalie and Emmett, although not so silent, were connected on an very deep, personal level.

"Come on." Said Edward, taking Bella by the hand as we ran, Rosalie in the lead and Jasper and I taking up the tail. As we ran, I felt Jasper's snake his hand into my own and he gave it a gentle squeeze, making me smile softly as he held on, a bit of sad pride leaking through. He felt for Bella and her current ordeal, but he knew better than anyone that she'd move past it.

The house came into view after a few moments of silent running, and without a word, Edward escorted Bella into the house, past Emmett and our parents, and into the washroom to change her clothes.

"What happened?" asked Esme sadly as Emmett frowned towards the staircase, and Carlisle watched us avidly, the same question written on his face. With a sigh, Jasper began to reiterate the events of the disastrous hunt and all three frowned sadly when hearing of the slip up. Carlisle ensured that the body was disposed of and that no one had seen anything, and once that was confirmed, he decided to call a family meeting.

Bella came back downstairs, washed and groomed, but thoroughly ashamed and perhaps even a bit scared, letting Edward seat her down at the now-useless dining room table.

No one spoke as Bella examined the table top, avoiding the piercing gaze of our father and the softer, much more compassionate one of our mother. Carlisle looked contemplative as he watched his mollified daughter, but she refused to even glance up.

"Bella." Said Carlisle sadly, making her frown as she looked away, her breathing shallow and scared.

"Honey, we're not mad at you." He told her firmly, making her frown deepen.

"You should be." She mumbled, ashamed.

"Why's that?" he asked, making Esme frown deeply at him as he forced the memories back up. Emmett simply looked accepting and maybe a little regretful, but as always, he took everything in stride.

He'd probably been expecting a slip up, knowing that this was the first newborn he'd ever truly associated with. He'd been the last to join this family, and although it was before Jasper and I had found them, I knew he didn't have the best newborn track record either. Emmett had no idea how a newborn behaved, and I expected that he thought they all slipped up sooner or later.

Emmett had struggled with his control too.

"I killed him, dad." She said sadly, her red eyes finally meeting the soft golden ones she idolized.

"I know." Said Carlisle gently. "But we'll move past it." He said firmly.

"How?" she demanded, not angry or upset, but more doubtful and hopeless.

"You will." Said Carlisle softly. "I know it's hard to accept right now, but in the long run, you'll learn to get past your mistake." Bella fell silent as she examined the table once more, leaning into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and watched her intently, his face thoughtful and loving all at once.

"Oh honey." Said Esme, standing up suddenly from her place at the table to dart around and hug Bella tightly, pulling her from Edward's grip.

"We all slip up…" she said trailing off. "I know it feels horrible, but your father's right." She whispered, kissing her cheek gently.

"Bella?" asked Carlisle suddenly, making Bella glance up again. "The purpose of this was to tell you that you absolutely must inform someone if you need to hunt." He said gently. "It's crucial."

"I will." She said, clearly up for anything to recompense for her crimes.

"If you need to hunt, let us know and we'll bring you. It doesn't matter what we're doing at the time…" he said sternly, making her nod resolutely.

"I know." She said. The idea of thirst must have scared her, since she looked very much determined never to let herself feel it again. The first time you felt it was always the worst…

"I love you." Said Carlisle, rising from his seat as he gave us all a fleeting smile and moved around the table, gently squeezing Bella's hand on the way out.

"Just take it easy, dear." Said Esme softly, following Carlisle out. Emmett gave her a brief smile and a classic wink before he jerked his head in the direction of the living room, making her roll her eyes.

"Not now." She said softly, making him grin.

"Yes now." He said firmly, making her interest pique as she watched him closely.

"Fine." She said grudgingly, rising from her seat in slightly better spirits than before. This time, however, she refused to leave Edward behind, and she pulled him up from his seat as well to follow her into the living room, where Emmett's mischief was brewing.

"Test out your new reflexes on the 007 game." Said Emmett eagerly, tossing her a paddle. I was amused as she took it gingerly, being sure not to break it with her new strength.

She and Edward sat down together on the couch with Emmett on the loveseat, and as the shooting started up, I knew we'd beaten our first obstacle together, as a family.

**A/N: So there we have it... the end is nearing, and we have only one more little run in (not a fatal one, though), before we can end things off.**

**Please review!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 23**

Challenge

**A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

BPOV

"…_I just want to hold your hand, stare at you like you've got everything I need…"_

I would never get used to this… why was it that I could hear a Hedley song playing from the freeway?

It was unnatural… what purpose did it serve? What phenomenon had triggered such a drastic alteration? Humans survived well enough with natural, _normal,_ hearing.

It was just annoying. I'd been listening to music that I didn't want to hear for nearly two hours, each time wishing that my senses would deplete, but alas, I could still hear it.

_And you always would._

Oh, and my head spoke to me.

I had a _conscience _now, if that made any sense. Maybe my conscious had undergone a change as well, and now, it could communicate with me. Instead of being an internal sense of wrongdoing, it was an audible, obscure and quite vocal being that constantly reminded me of how thirsty I was. It was driving me nuts.

This whole new life was driving me nuts. I saw, smelled, heard, felt and even _tasted _things I'd never wanted to.

Why would I want to smell the spray of a skunk seven miles into the woods? It was disgusting-

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my internal complaining and glanced up, smiling gently as Emmett watched me curiously.

"What 'cha thinking about?" he asked amicably, descending quickly and placing himself next to me on the sofa.

"Nothing." I said simply, making him nod as he turned, facing the news channel on TV.

_That woman would taste pretty good, I think…_

Oh for the love of God! I immediately muffled the sound of that damn voice, swallowing the preparatory venom that had accumulated in my mouth.

"How're you holding up?"

I sighed heavily, shrugging as I glanced up at him, only to trace my gaze back to the woman.

It was always awkward when Emmett was being serious. It was strange.

"Need to hunt?" he asked, making me shake my head firmly.

I would _not _be the baby that needed to hunt every two seconds. I'd gone yesterday for the second time in my life, and I was pleased to say that it had gone much better than the first time, even if I had been rather reluctant.

_Reluctant!? You nearly ripped the doorframe off when they tried to get you out._

Shut up.

"Ok." Said Emmett, nodding softly as he continued to glance at me from the side, obviously unsure if I would notice.

"What are you looking at?" I asked finally, turning fully in my seat as he grinned sheepishly, shrugging.

"You." He said boldly, making my eyebrow raise questioningly.

"Continue." I said, glad to have a distraction.

And with that, he stopped talking, and I sighed heavily.

"When I was about a week old, Rose brought me on a hunt." He said suddenly, making me frown as I turned to him.

"She gave me a pep talk and everything, telling me all sorts of crap about how important it was to keep away from civilization…"

He paused, looking at me contemplatively.

"We went out, and we caught a bear." He mused, his face lighting up at the idea of a bear.

I had yet to taste one.

"She was pleased with me, and we lost track of ourselves. Before we could even think of turning around, we'd come across a little hamlet a few dozen miles from our latest house." He said, his face turning dark.

"Em?" I asked, unsure where he was going with this. He glanced at me and shot me a fleeting smile before he sighed, looking a little ashamed.

"I lost it." He admitted. "She tried to stop me, but I was stronger than her even at my weakest, and I'm not the smallest guy out there… I attacked a man and his wife as they were walking home from a local church benefit."

I sighed, forcing back that irksome voice that was congratulating him.

"Carlisle and Edward had to come down and get me back home after I'd gotten a hold of myself, and after that, I didn't like hunting." He added, glancing over.

"After that, we moved away from Tennessee and we went to a small little hollow in Oregon where Esme was building her newest house." He said, making me shudder as he sighed.

"Everything was going well, but again, when we were hunting, I found someone and I attacked them." He said angrily.

"It's done with." I soothed, making him smile gently.

"I know that." He said. "But it happened. Because of what I did, we had to move five times in my first year." I didn't know what to say, so wisely, I kept my mouth shut.

"Bella?" he asked quietly, making me frown as I glanced up.

"You're not the first one of us to slip up." he said softly.

I smiled gently and nodded, leaning over to hug him. I loved Emmett.

"When you're up to it, you should talk to Jasper. He can help, if you need it."

"Ok." I said softly, making him grin as he tightened his hold on me.

"I'm sure lover boy would listen too…"

I smacked him, the sound echoing off of the walls.

"Ouch!" he yelped loudly, jerking away. I grinned at the effect I had on him before he scowled, flicking me right in the centre of the forehead.

"Whoops." He said sarcastically, leaning away as I swatted him again. I grinned happily, only to have him lean over quickly and ruffle my hair, sending it flying in every direction.

"Emmett!" I complained, trying to smooth it down quickly. He laughed heartily.

"Nice do, chicky-poo." He said in a flamboyant, feminine voice.

"You're ridiculous." I laughed, earning me a happy grin.

"Too true." He said, sighing happily.

"Bean?" he asked suddenly, sitting up straight as a familiar, eager look made its way onto his face.

"Bear?" I mocked warily, earning me a large grin.

"Want to experiment?"

"Come again?" I said, confused. He chuckled darkly.

"You. Me. Yard. Arm wrestle." He said, waggling his eyebrows happily.

"Oh come on!" I said exasperatedly, making him smile pleadingly.

"No one beats me." He said happily. "Not even the newbie."

I frowned.

"The what?" I asked lowly, making him grin.

"N-E-W-B-I-E." he spelled out, making me growl lightly.

"You're on."

"Great. Meet you out back in five." He said, standing up quickly.

"No steroids!" I joked, making him laugh loudly as he walked out, towards the backyard.

I stood up, ready to test out my new strength. If I could beat Emmett in an arm-wrestling match, I would be on cloud nine.

Not to mention the bragging rights… like he'd said- it was well-known that Emmett was nigh unbeatable in arm wrestling.

"Good luck, dear." Said mom from the doorway, a small smile on her face as she watched me. "Lord knows he needs a healthy dose of humility." I simply smiled and nodded, flexing my small, much more feminine muscles.

They were pretty unimpressive compared to his…

Bracing myself, I marched towards the back door, frowning confusedly as Emmett's massive frame emerged from the trees, a large, quite solid-looking slab of rock resting on his hand. He carried the massive stone above his head, dropping it to the ground gracelessly with a loud boom, which spooked some birds in the distance. The rock was at a perfect height for our match, if we stood on our knees, and I smiled challengingly as I took a deep breath, wanting to get used to the smells.

My throat burned and that goddamn voice threatened to come back again, but luckily, it remained quiet and I forced the burn down.

"Come on." Said Emmett cockily, making me snarl lightly as I stalked forward, positioning myself behind the rock.

"Arms up." said Emmett formally, making me grin as I rested my elbow on the platform. I half expected it to hurt as my arm hit the jagged surface, but my new body was harder than the rock could ever be, and the jagged edges simply crumbled away beneath me. I felt Emmett's hand grab my own as he shot me a confident grin, his large hand consuming my own smaller one.

"One, two, three!"

I immediately felt the intense pressure on my arm, and it threatened to slam down, but before he got too far, I forced his hand back, making him grunt.

He wasn't so smug anymore as he glared slightly, his face screwed up in concentration.

He was strong, there was no denying that, but I didn't feel threatened by him… in fact, I felt empowered.

With one swoop, I sent his arm smashing into the rock, forcing the entire side of the slab to crack.

He stared for a moment before he glared up at me, repositioning himself.

"Rematch."

"Emmett, I won." I said smugly, crossing my arms. He didn't react with anything beyond a small scowl, and just as before, I took his hand in my own.

This time, he didn't even count before he pushed against my arm, staring right at me.

My arm shook slightly as I strained it, but just as easily as before, I sent his hand flying into the rock, the crack becoming so deep that the entire end crumbled into a rocky dust.

When the air cleared, I saw Emmett's angry face staring at me incredulously.

"Seriously?" he asked exasperatedly, leaning back as he examined his arm. I grinned and jumped to my feet, dancing around the stone to kiss his cheek.

"You lose!" I cackled happily, the triumph of my win washing over me.

I felt pretty damn good about it.

"Rematch?" asked Emmett hopefully, determined to win back some of his dignity.

"You lost, Emmett." I said pointedly. "And our table can't take much more of this."

It was true… the entire slab of rock was on the brink of falling apart. He frowned sadly, drawing himself up to full height, just as Alice's bright yellow Porsche pulled into the drive.

"You lose!" she cried happily as she got out, Rosalie and Jasper piling out of the back. Edward was still on his hunting trip, but the look on Alice's face took no notice of his absence.

"We know that." Said Emmett snippily, making Alice laugh heartily.

"I told you she'd win." She added, winking at me as I walked past him, my head held high.

And with that, I left Emmett and his angry comments in the yard, moving back into the house to bask in my newly renewed sense of happiness.

**A/N: Some Emmett fluff for you, since everyone seems to love the brother chapters... :D For anyone who's curious, the lyric at the very top is from _For the Nights I Can't Remember _by Hedley.**

**Please review!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 24**

Humiliation

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!!**

BPOV

Today was a very big day for me. For the first time since my change, I was going to greet some fellow vampires and try not to be too hostile.

Apparently, it was our nature to attack each other, no matter what my conscious mind wanted.

The Denalis were coming, and I, for one, was pretty excited. Sure, they all _knew _of my sudden change, but none of them had seen me yet, so I couldn't wait to see Carmen, Kate and Irina again, and Eleazar and Garrett would come too. I didn't mind Eleazar all that much anymore, and I'd never met Garrett…

The only damper was that Tanya was tagging along, as usual, and apparently, she still hadn't found a boyfriend.

And she sure as hell wasn't making a move on mine.

"You'll do great." Said Edward reassuringly, squeezing my hand for moral support as I glanced up at him. He was watching me with curious, amused eyes that never ceased to amaze me.

"I hope so." I admitted, making him laugh gently.

"They'll love you." He assured.

"Will_ I_ love _them?_" I challenged, making him nod firmly.

"You always have in the past." He reasoned. "How could you dislike Carmen?"

Too true.

"I could dislike Tanya." I said without any hint of guilt. "I _do _dislike Tanya."

"Ditto." Said Rose nastily as she walked by, making me smirk.

It was no secret that Rose _loathed_ Tanya. She always had, and always would.

"You learn to tune her out." Said Edward mischievously, making me smile silently. "She is quite forward, though…"

I scoffed loudly, a sudden burst of hostility blooming within me.

"She's a whore, that's what she is." I sneered, making Edward frown as I berated her.

"That's one way of putting it." He admitted softly, simply watching me curiously.

"She'll sleep with anything on two legs." I added. "She's-"

"We get it." Said Edward, his face torn between disapproval and amusement.

I shrugged, sitting up straight in my place on the loveseat. I draped my arm over the armrest and encouraged Edward to do the same, lest she try and seat herself on the arm or something.

"Do _not _give her that seat." I ordered suddenly, turning to Edward. I remembered all too well when Edward, always chivalrous, had tried to let Tanya sit next to me. "If it's Carmen, Irina or Kate, then do whatever you want, but don't give _her _that seat."

"Of course." He said complacently. "Wouldn't dream of it."

His serious façade cracked and he grinned softly, suppressing a laugh.

"I'm serious, Edward!" I said exasperatedly, just as my family came in. I narrowed my eyes at him but fell silent as all but dad sat down.

The doorbell rang and I chanced a deep breath, catching the scents of our visitors.

"Hello Carlisle." Said Carmen's soft voice, making me smile in spite of Tanya's presence. I had no idea which scent was hers, but I was guessing she was the most pungent of the four women- the one who smelled like geraniums.

I hated the smell of geraniums.

"Hi Carlisle."

_She was here._

I stiffened and Edward took my hand encouragingly.

"Just ignore her." He advised quietly. "I do."

"It's not _you_ she's out to get."

"I think you're paranoid…" he said softly, leaning in to kiss my cheek as our guests approached.

"Do you?" I demanded, glaring. Alice watched the two of us, quite amused, until the troupe of visitors filed in, and a small, nearly inaudible gasp was heard from none other than Tanya herself.

"Oh, _querida_!" I beamed as Carmen shot forth, abandoning Eleazar as he chuckled and moved closer to mom-- his favourite of our family.

"Hi Carmen." I said gently as she engulfed me in a tight hug, making me grin.

Edward was right… I still loved Carmen, no matter what my instincts tried to tell me.

"You look beautiful." She whispered, making Edward smile as he turned away, giving us our moment.

"Would you like to sit, Carmen?" he offered, making Carmen smile as he stood and moved towards the couch, letting her sit down.

_Good boy._

"How have things been, dear?" she asked me gently, resting her arm on my shoulders. I sighed gently and shrugged.

"Well enough." I said bravely, my voice betraying my lie.

"Oh dear." She said sadly, her brow pulling into a frown. "I know it's hard, _querida, _but you'll do well… What happened?"

"I slipped." I admitted softly, making her frown sympathetically before I was pulled out of my little happy bubble by a loud snort.

I turned angrily, knowing exactly who it had come from.

My temper was not to be tested.

"Do you have something to say?" I snipped angrily as Tanya stared at me, obviously displeased and unhappy.

"No." she said, her voice oozing with false innocence. "Nothing."

"Good."

She glared, her eyes black as coal.

"Never mind her, darling." Said Carmen sadly. "She's a little bitter about the news."

"The news?" I asked, confused. Carmen shot me a wry smile before she laughed gently.

"She's only just learned of yours and Edward's relationship on the run here." She told me, making me nod softly.

That would do it.

I felt a strange pang of satisfaction at having pissed her off… she was my rival.

"So Bella." Said Tanya loudly, stopping all conversation in the room. I turned, irritated, and looked at her blankly.

"What?" My voice held no concern or politeness as I faced her boldly.

"Did you at least do away with it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she watched me.

"Do away with what?" I asked stupidly, making her laugh nastily.

"The body." She clarified. I felt as if someone had dropped a ten pound stone in my stomach. "Because if you didn't, then we're all done for. The Volturi will be here, and then--"

"Tanya!" gasped Carmen angrily, her own eyes darkening as I stared.

She had nerve.

"It's gone." I spat angrily, turning away as I ended the conversation. "Just like you should be." She ignored my last comment.

"Why_ did_ you slip, anyways?" she continued, making Edward snarl as she brought up the touchiest subject of them all.

"Excuse me?" I asked dangerously, my voice low and warning.

"Why did you slip?" she asked again, speaking slowly and carefully. "Don't you have any control at all?"

My chest rumbled, and everyone turned to me.

"Tanya, that's enough." Said Eleazar quietly, glancing at me warily. Poor Garrett, who I had yet to meet, watched me with wide, slightly fearful eyes.

"On the contrary, I have an abnormal amount of control." I spat, raising myself from my seat. Edward grabbed the back of my shirt, but I forcibly removed his hand without so much as glancing at him.

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it. Killing humans is sort of… savage, don't you think?" she asked in a simpering, sweet voice.

"The fact that your head is still attached to your body is ample evidence of my self control." I seethed, taking a step closer to her. She smirked.

"Is she wild in bed too, Edward?" she demanded, turning her glare on Edward instead of me. Edward looked taken aback, and quite frankly, offended.

"Tanya, that's inappropriate." He said disapprovingly, glancing at me pleadingly.

"Don't you dare." I snapped as she took a step closer to him.

"Possessive little bitch, aren't you?" she taunted, looking very upset indeed.

I glared, torn between finishing her off right here and running up to my bedroom to cry.

"Tanya!" gasped Carmen angrily, rising out of her seat behind me. Tanya glanced over at Carmen indifferently, knowing that it wasn't Carmen who led the coven.

Some leader she was.

"I can be an animal too, Edward." purred Tanya suddenly, making me snarl.

"You're nothing but a whore." I snapped, earning a loud snort from Emmett. Jasper sent me a wave of calm before I lost myself completely, and I absorbed it eagerly.

Killing Tanya would benefit no one.

"At least I can get some." She seethed, stepping towards me instead.

"Catfight." Emmett muttered softly, earning a smack from Rosalie as she glared, not daring to come into the line of fire.

"If this is how you're going to behave, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said dad practically, glancing between Tanya and myself.

"Oh, don't worry Carlisle. I have no intentions of staying long." She said sweetly, not even looking at him. She took a step forward, and immediately, I felt my instincts kick in.

_Kill the threat._

She crouched down low as she glanced fleetingly at Edward, making him stand.

I growled, low and deep, and as if it were a signal, that's when my family stepped in.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder as I was led backwards, and Eleazar took it upon himself to escort the angry, irrational Tanya out of my presence.

"Let me go, Eleazar!" she shouted angrily as she walked herself to the door, just as my anger and hurt flared.

"Stupid whore." I spat angrily, tearing Edward's hand off of my shoulder as I wheeled around and darted up the stairs, right into mine and Edward's bedroom.

"Bella!" called Edward sadly as he followed me up, just as I tossed myself on the sofa, and let Tanya's hurtful words sink in.

That bitch… that stupid, catty, hose-bag _bitch._

If I hadn't hated her before, I sure as hell did now… I fought down an intense urge to toss something of Edward's right through the massive window and out into the yard… her and her cocky attitude and goddamn party pants… she'd have a fiesta with anyone down there... Could vampires get syphilis?

I snarled, jumping off of the couch as I began to pace, finally understanding why Edward did it so often… it was distracting, and more importantly, _constant._

I was livid.

"Bella, let me in." said Edward gently, his voice soft and saddened.

"I'll kill her!" I shouted angrily, feeling my eyes drain of any colour they'd had left. The crimson I'd grown to loathe was now a deep, charcoal black, and my throat ached.

"Love, please." Said Edward sadly, his voice holding a certain edge of wariness and dread…

"No." I said simply. With a heavy sigh, I heard him wiggle the doorknob, and my nostrils flared.

"Edward Anthony!" I screeched, quite beyond rationality. "Don't you dare!"

A loud guffaw was heard from downstairs as Emmett laughed… no doubt seeing the similarities between me and his wife.

The wiggling stopped, and all was quiet. I could hear the low murmur of voices downstairs- telling me that the company, minus Tanya, was still here, undoubtedly embarrassed and apologetic.

"Bella…"

"Edward…" I mocked rudely, instantly regretting my words. He sighed in frustration and as my guilt rose, I felt it fit to open the door for him.

"Oh love…" said Edward softly when he saw my dishevelled appearance and angry, black stare.

"How dare she?" I whispered sharply. "She had no right…"

"I know." He hugged me softly, and I sighed, reminding myself not to crush him when I retaliated.

"She's been dealt with." He told me. "Eleazar is gone with her, and he's going to sort her out for us… she was rude and quite offensive."

"She's a bitch." I said shortly, making him smile softly.

"Indeed." He agreed. I frowned, suddenly feeling self conscious now that my anger was abating. Tanya had induced a nasty, almost debilitating rage in me, but now that Edward was helping it fade, it was being replaced with an intense feeling of inadequacy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, letting my arms drop to my side as he held me. Confused, he glanced down questioningly.

"I'm sorry I killed him, and I'm sorry I reacted badly." I said softly, instantly glancing down to examine the uneven fibres in the golden carpet.

"Isabella." He said sternly, his grip tightening.

"Look at me." I glanced up reluctantly and saw his own dark gaze piercing through me. I nearly flinched, but before I could, his eyes softened.

Without a word, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the washroom. I followed, confused and curious as he stopped and wheeled me around to face the mirror.

Instinctively, my eyes floated to Edward's reflection- just as beautiful as the real version, but when I followed his gaze, I realized that he was paying himself no mind.

He was looking at me.

"Look at yourself." He said fondly, brushing a curl of hair off of my shoulder. I saw my reflection's lips turn up in a gentle smile as the newly-reddened eyes met my own, looking curious. Her hair was dark and thick, floating over her shoulders in glossy curls, with just a hint of red shining through where the light hit it. Her complexion was clear and white- very touchable and smooth. Her face was proportioned to near perfection- the only default being that her bottom lip was fuller than the top. Her eyebrows arched nicely and her eyes, albeit red, were gentle and kind. Her figure was good as well, and she had a decently-sized bust to boot.

I smiled, and so did the reflection.

"You're beautiful." Said Edward softly, his voice betraying no lies. I sighed heavily, examining myself thoroughly as Edward kissed my cheek.

For once in my life, I felt adequate enough to stand beside this god-like man as his equal… It looked like I belonged.

"You're perfect." He murmured dreamily, his lips moving from my cheek to my lips.

And boy, was that the icing on the cake. I responded eagerly as he wrapped me up in his arms, pulling away to lead us back out to the bedroom.

"I'd intended to do this tonight," said Edward suddenly, looking at me with blazing eyes, "but now seems like a good a time as any."

I was confused, but he simply smiled and looked at me, taking my hand in his own.

"Bella…" he started, looking thoughtful. I heard a loud gasp and squeal from downstairs, but I paid it no heed.

"I love you." He whispered, making me smile.

"I love you too." I whispered back, smiling softly as he placed his hands in his pockets.

So unlike him.

"Before I realized my love for you, I always thought I'd end up alone." He said softly, speaking quietly and honestly.

"I thought that no woman would ever grab my attention, but then you went and proved me wrong. You were six years old when you came here, and even then, I felt a strange draw to you. You were my best friend, and I yours." He said gently, making me smile as I recalled our oldest memories together.

"You grew up beautifully, but I was too blind to see it. You went from a child to a glowing young woman, and now, you're all grown up in your own right, and I fell for you."

If I could have blushed I would have.

"I'll always love you, and there's only one thing left for us to do." He said, gentle excitement emanating from him. He pulled his fist out of his pocket and looked at me, ignoring my sudden confusion.

I gasped loudly as he got down on his knee, looking up at me through his lashes. He produced a small, cubed box from his fist and took a deep breath before he opened it and spoke once more.

"Bella, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked, rendering me speechless.

I couldn't help the massive smile that made its way onto my face as I nodded eagerly, earning me a happy chuckle before he slipped the diamond ring onto my finger and swept me up in a massive hug.

"I love you." He whispered between kisses, earning him a strangling hug.

"You have no idea." I replied in a whisper, before I crushed my lips to his in a fervent, thankful kiss.

**A/N: Stupid Tanya... I had her pop up in Part 2, and I just couldn't help but bring her back... I hate her. **

**But on the bright side, they're getting married! Check out the photo gallery on my website (link on profile) to see pictures of the wedding paraphernalia (the ring included).**

**Please review so I can post chapter 25!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 25**

Glee

**A/N: Great reviews last chapter... hope you enjoy this one!!**

BPOV

For seven minutes and exactly fourteen seconds, I kissed Edward soundly. Never before had he shown so little self restraint, but I supposed that being his indestructible fiancée versus being his delicate girlfriend was a huge transition, and frankly, I'd waited seven and a half years for this moment…

I'd waited for this since I was ten years old.

We lost track of time, and only seven minutes and fourteen seconds after the onset of our heavy session, did I pull away, grinning wildly.

"I love you." He said firmly, pressing another kiss to my lips. I grinned as he took my left hand, gently running his thumb over the ring.

"You have no idea how proud it makes me to see this on you." He murmured, kissing the ring as well. When he let go of my hand, I took it up and examined the golden band closely.

It was, as expected, made of gold- very shiny and scratch-free. The stone was a square diamond with many facets, and on either side, there were two more, smaller diamonds of equal beauty. The whole thing shined beautifully, and the gold contrasted well with my pale, thin finger.

"It's beautiful." I gushed, making him smile.

"It belonged to my mother." He admitted gently, making my head snap up.

"Your mother?" I asked in amazement, making him nod. Elizabeth Masen had died in 1918 of the Spanish influenza, along with her gentle husband, Edward Senior.

"Carlisle saved it when she died, and gave it to me. I've been saving it for the perfect woman." He mused gently, making me smile.

"Thank you." I said graciously, gently touching the smooth, round surface.

"I had it restored and polished, but it's very much the same as it ever was. The diamonds are the originals, and the band is the same size…

"Wow."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we examined the ring together, although I suspected Edward was staring at me, not the ring.

"Alice is ready to come up here." Said Edward suddenly, breaking the amicable silence as he frowned lightly, making me sigh.

Of course she was… she'd most likely already seen this entire thing, and was undoubtedly driving poor Jasper mad.

"Let's go down then." I said decidedly, letting him help me off the chair. He had a gentle smile on his face as he held my hand tightly- something he didn't do often, and much to my delight, he tugged me closer as we walked out to the stairs.

"Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Irina are still here." He said softly, making me nod gently. Embarrassment would have been my prevalent emotion, but in light of recent events, I couldn't care less about what had happened with bitchy Tanya.

She could kiss my ass, and my very expensive diamond ring.

Before I could even finish my journey down the steps, there was an almighty squeal as Alice snatched me up into one of her famous hugs.

"Oh my goodness!" she shrieked happily. "A wedding! _Your _wedding!" She nearly vibrated with glee.

"Yep." I said, not articulate enough to form a decent reply. Edward grinned as he eyed Alice speculatively, glancing between us.

"Can I plan!?" she demanded eagerly, making me laugh.

"Sure." I said indifferently, knowing that anything Alice concocted would be beautiful. She thanked me profoundly before she snatched up my hand and examined the ring.

"Oh, it's his mother's ring!" she cried, her excitement and happiness renewed. I laughed happily and nodded as she tilted my hand towards the light, examining the facets in the diamond.

"Nice cut." She complimented, winking at Edward as he nodded in acknowledgement and took my hand away from her, keeping it for himself.

I had no objections, and finally, with Alice leading the way, we made it into the living room, where everyone was smiling. Mom was on her feet and after Alice, was the first to reach us, pulling Edward into a tight hug as she spoke to him in her mind, and then turned to me, grinning happily.

"My babies are getting married." She said in awe, making me nod as I rested my cheek on her shoulder. She was taller than me, and I vowed never to become too old for my mother's hugs. Mom kissed my cheek happily as she pulled away, looking as proud as she could be.

"Congratulations." She said softly, squeezing my hand as she moved aside for everyone else to congratulate us. The entire room was on their feet, all eyes stuck to Edward and myself.

"Can I officiate?" demanded Emmett excitedly, making Edward's eyes narrow slightly as I grinned madly.

"Edward?" I asked, making his resolve melt as he glanced over.

"Whatever you want, love." He said graciously, making me smile happily as I turned back to my burly brother.

"Maybe." I taunted, earning me a small, playful frown before he hugged me tightly, patting my hair.

"Well, at least I like him." he said firmly, looking Edward over critically as he let me go. Rosalie watched me with a mixed expression on her face, looking euphoric and devastated at the same time. I understood her mood and moved slowly closer before I was engulfed in a huge, motherly hug.

"You're really grown up now." She mourned, making me smile gently.

"Not entirely." I admitted, making her sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said quickly, as everyone else pointedly turned to congratulate Edward to give us our moment together.

Rosalie had always been there- no matter when or where. When I'd first left Charles Swan, she'd been there to rescue me. When I'd been forced into counselling with Doctor Jordan, she'd been there. When I'd had flashbacks of my past, when I'd been forced into mainstream school, when Jenna, Ashley and Hannah had bullied me, when Edward had left me, every time I'd been sick, sad, scared, happy, excited… she'd been there through it all, and now, I was getting married, and here she was, ever steady and loving.

"Time really flies, doesn't it?" she asked in an uncharacteristically soft, gentle voice. "It's been eleven years since you came to live with us, but somehow, it only feels like a day."

"Yeah."

"It's strange to see you so grown up… you were such a tiny thing when you first came." She whispered, watching me intently.

"Even babies grow old." I said simply. "You knew it was coming."

"Nothing can really prepare you for it though." She countered. "It's one thing to know something in theory, and it's something else to actually experience it. I'll always see the little girl in you, no matter how old you get."

"I love you, Rose." I sighed gently as she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"In one hundred years, I'll still mourn the loss of the little girl you were before." She continued. "I'll mourn for her, but there's also a strange feeling of anticipation, knowing that there's so much ahead of us. There's so much _more…"_

She trailed off in a contemplative silence before she released me from her embrace and sighed heavily, letting go of my hand and taking a step back.

That retreat meant more than most would think, and if I could have cried, I'd have shed tears over it.

Things were changing so quickly… I didn't blame Rosalie for wondering where the time had gone.

"Congratulations, darlin'." Said Jasper from behind me, offering me a tight squeeze and a gentle kiss on the cheek. I grinned and basked in his happy, calm vibe before I was passed on to Carmen, who looked extremely happy.

"That poor boy has been alone for too long now." She said happily. "I'm glad he's finally found the right one." Her accent was thick and comforting as Edward grinned slightly, standing close to dad.

Dad looked contemplatively happy as he watched my interaction, and he offered me a gentle, trademark smile as Carmen gushed over me.

"We really must get going…" she said reluctantly, glancing over at Kate and Irina, who were smiling happily. Kate gave me a pat on the back and I shook Garrett's hand as he introduced himself briefly, right before the pair stepped out gracefully, leaving our family to celebrate. Irina offered me a quiet, gentle handshake before she too departed, and Carmen was the last one out, after many promises to get together and one special promise from Alice to let her have a hand in the planning.

"I'm so excited for you!" cried Alice happily once our guests had left. I smiled, turning towards her.

"I know you are." I said patiently, making her squeal happily.

"I don't think you _do_ know!" she gushed. "Weddings are _such _fun…"

Alice started in on a marvellously long speech about wedding festivities as I listened in apt admiration, wondering silently how many weddings she'd been a part of.

"…and then there was your third wedding, Rose." She said happily, turning to Rosalie. "It was in the sixties, and Emmett wore the most _ridiculous _suit I'd ever seen! Rose's dress was fabulous, of course, but Emmett…"

"It was awesome!" cut in Emmett defensively. "It was bright and festive."

"Bright purple." Scoffed Alice disappointedly. "Jasper and I had been with the family for little over a decade, and here was Emmett, all decked out in a purple suit!"

"He forced us to wear green." Said Edward suddenly, glancing at my massive brother as he shrugged.

"It was _my _wedding, pixie, and I was allowed to dress however I wanted to." He said childishly.

"Oh no you weren't." said Rose suddenly. "You wanted pink, remember?"

I laughed heartily.

"Oh yeah!" said Emmett, his mood not dampened in the slightest. "And you wouldn't let me, so I settled on purple instead."

"Right." Said Rose disgustedly, shaking her head at the memory.

"You were hot at that wedding, babe." He complimented, making her smile. "That was our first wedding where you wore a sleeveless dress."

"That's right." Said Rose, happy that he could remember such details.

"The first time, you wore long sleeves, then in the fifties, it was elbow-length…" he mused. "Then that one!"

"Did you get married, like, once every ten years?" I asked dubiously, making Emmett grin.

"We married in 1939, 1948, 1962 and 1971." He said proudly. "Once in spring, once in winter, once in autumn and once in summer." Rosalie nodded her placid agreement as she mused over her many marital festivities.

"All in different states, under different pseudonyms." Added Emmett loudly. "The first time we were Rosalie and Emmett McCarty, like it should be. The second time, we went by Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, then I insisted on Bob and Fanny Carter." He admitted, making Rosalie scoff.

"That was also in the sixties." Added Rose. "He was quite the character back then."

"Too true, babe." Said Emmett happily. "Anyways, last time we got married, we used Rosalie and Emmett Hale… we're running out of names."

I sat in a stunned silence before I cracked a small smile, laughing at their expense. Edward grinned as well, coming closer as he pressed his hand into my own. Everyone's eyes followed his hand before their heads all snapped up, looking greatly pleased.

"This is so exciting!" cried Alice again, clapping her hands together. She looked more excited than anyone had a right to, and Jasper sighed softly as he forced a wave of calm around the room, being careful not to dim the mood any.

"Thanks." I said thankfully, watching as Alice succumbed to happy, silent imaginings instead of excitable, loud exclamations.

"Hey Bean?" asked Emmett suddenly, turning to me. I glanced over quickly, seeing the suspicious look on his face. He smiled widely, making me shudder nervously as Edward groaned, looking quite embarrassed.

"Yes?" I asked warily as Emmett's eyes flicked over to Edward, who was watching his brother pleadingly.

"Emmett…" he warned exasperatedly.

"Should I bring my shotgun?"

I groaned and pointedly turned away, silently thanking God that my face could no longer blush.

Because if it could, it would have rivalled the colour of a beet.

**A/N: Gotta love Emmett... anyways, I know a lot are probably curious, but I don't think I'll be writing about their wedding NIGHT. Their day, sure, but not the night and it's obvious activities. Use your imaginations.... I had enough with lemons in Love Me Tender... they're awkward for me to write, and especially now that my laptop is out of my bedroom and in the house's main space. The last thing I need is my mother to find that.**

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 26**

Memories

**A/N: Here's chapter 26, in Esme's POV. I thought we needed to hear a bit more from her...**

**Someone (I can't remember who), asked me why I didn't include any favourites on my profile. Truth be told, I can never remember to add them to my favourites, and I have a community set up for that instead, so I can sort of explain why I chose the ones I did in the description. I like having reasons for my decisions. Check that out if you want to know what sorts of stories I like.**

**Also: to anyone I do Beta work for, know that the computer issues are still persisting... I can upload files and move things around on my computer perfectly fine, but if I send you something (like the chapters), I'll send you a virus along with it. My virus scanner is working around the clock, and I'm getting as much assistance as my crappy funds will allow.**

**Phew! Long note, so I'll stop and you can get reading!**

EsPOV

After the stressful events of late and the sudden changes in our lives, I, for one, was glad to see such a happy, upbeat event approaching in our lives.

My eldest son had finally found the one he'd been waiting for- he'd found his ideal woman, and consequentially, my youngest daughter was also happy… both of my unwed children were about to rectify their marital status together, and they would be joined as one-

Edward and Isabella Cullen.

It had a lovely ring to it, and it made my stomach flutter every time I thought of it.

Both of them had been through such trials and hardship. Bella had come from a broken home, her family torn apart by a vicious, untimely death, and her biological father losing his bearings and turning on the only person he had left. Bella had gone six years with him as a role model and authority figure; she'd looked up to him and admired him as her father- her only true benefactor and the one she relied on most. He'd been careless and downright cruel to her- such a little thing- and he'd traumatized her more than he knew. She'd been torn from her home, from her only biological family, and brought to us- a blessing, if I ever knew one. She'd been integrated into our home, meshed with our strange, unusual family, and she'd brought in the light that we so desperately craved. She'd given us youth, patience and a sense of humanity- something that, if lost, was dearly missed.

To completely lose one's sense of humanity would be catastrophic.

She'd endured everything life had thrown at her- from raging parental figures to sadistic vampires out for her blood. She's survived the most dangerous of situations and even though she'd been affected, she'd come out stronger than ever. My girl had grown up before my eyes, turning from a sweet, gentle, naïve little soul into the strong, independent woman I knew today. We'd guided her, nourished her, loved her and provided for her as best we could, and the result was pleasing- I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Edward, on the other hand, was a different sort of tragedy. He had been orphaned at seventeen, whereupon he was doomed to die as well. Carlisle, by some stroke of fate, had changed him into one of us, thus giving Edward a second chance at life, and giving himself a companion- something he'd been deprived of.

After I was changed, even though he was older, I became a mother to Edward. Carlisle had taken on the role of what one might call a father- he helped Edward, guided him, taught him… but when I'd come along, I'd felt the strongest urge to care for him. He was but a boy, and he still was today, and boys needed a mother.

I'd grown close to my little family unit, and Edward had been very loyal and loving. Only when he decided to rebel against Carlisle did I really begin to fear for him, and for two years, Carlisle tortured himself, wondering if he'd made the right choice when he'd changed Edward. He'd tried to teach him the right, civilized path, but Edward, being as independent and stubborn as he was, wouldn't be swayed, and for two years, he'd hunted down the grisliest humans he could find and preyed on them. To this day, I had no idea what exactly happened on those voyages of his, and I had the feeling he'd never tell me.

Edward was acutely aware of the sensitivities of others.

However, despite Carlisle's regret and misgivings, our son had come back to us, arriving on our doorstep, saddened and defeated. Carlisle, although he put on a calm front, had been entirely relieved to see him again, and Edward eagerly reintegrated himself to our custom diet, and life went on.

Eventually, we'd acquired Rosalie, who had resented her change until the day she met Emmett, who had been a light in Rose's dark world. I'd had three children and a loving husband.

When Jasper and Alice had come to us, Edward had been distant- he'd shied away from the new arrivals until the small one called Alice decided to approach him herself, telling him that she knew why he was so reserved.

He was lonely.

Alice had shown up with poor, shy Jasper in tow, but confused and baffled as he was, they both knew one thing: they were soulmates. By this point, Rosalie and Emmett had been married for decades, and Carlisle and myself had been connected since my human days, when I was sixteen with a broken ankle.

Edward had family- he had a mother, a father, two brothers and two sisters, but nothing was the same as having a mate to share your life with. While the rest of us had our spouses, he had no one to connect with and share his secrets with. He was the outcast, as it were- the only one without a date, without the feeling of true love, and without the special confidant one really needed.

He was alone.

Alice helped him a good deal in the beginning, but even then, she could only do so much. One year after she and Jasper had arrived, the two were married in a lavish, festive affair, and once Alice was married, Edward knew that certain limits had to be established. Jasper was to be the focus of her attention, and although he could never love her as Jasper did, I suspected that he felt slightly jealous of their bond, no matter how he tried to hide it.

Those sentiments had remained until two and a half years ago, when Alice's unexpected vision had scared the poor boy into running away. He'd been independent for so long- so shut off and isolated- that the mere idea of an intimate relationship terrified him. Bella was his best friend- the only person he could talk to peacefully and normally, and the idea of corrupting that friendship with any form of intimate love was out of the question.

Only then, he realized how truly his sentiments followed the vision, and he came back to us again, just as I always knew he would.

Edward might stray from the path, but he never got lost. He always found his way back sooner or later, and never had we any reason to doubt him.

But things weren't all rainbows and sunshine in their relationship… there was so much drama to ensue that it was a wonder neither of them had been killed. Victoria had attacked and succeeded in her hunt, changing Bella's future forever. She'd bitten my baby and thanks to Edward, she was taken care of for good, but the damage was done. After three days of gruelling agony, Bella finally came out of her change, a fully functional newborn vampire, and even though she'd had her share of mishaps, it was all reconciled.

And now, my two lonely children were getting married.

I was a very, very proud mother.

Bella was currently seated on the couch across from me with Alice at her side, dozens upon dozens of magazines strewn here and there as Alice pointed out different floral arrangements and dresses for her contemplation. Bella was examining the photos carefully, each time adding the names and page numbers to one of two lists- the "yes" list and the "no" list.

Alice was gently guiding her in her mission, and I was providing moral support, and upon occasion, settling arguments between the two. Alice and Bella truly were sisters… they loved each other dearly, but weren't afraid of arguments. I frequently caught the two going head to head over the most trivial matters…

And this was to be Bella's choice. She won every argument about her special day, regardless of what Alice wanted. Alice was very opinionated and she had an idealistic view on what Bella's day should consist of, and for the most part, Bella went along with it, but there were a few things that she'd insisted upon, and after a few minutes of bantering with Alice, she'd gotten her way.

"This one?" asked Alice softly, pointing to a bouquet of roses and ferns, making Bella grimace.

"Cliché." She said, dismissing the idea quickly. Alice wrote the name on the "no" list, and Bella flipped the page.

"That one!" she cried, jamming her finger down on the twenty third page of the catalogue.

"Pretty." Commented Alice cheerfully, examining the lily bouquet that had lit such a fire in Bella's eyes.

"Lilies, Alice." Said Bella firmly. "Or freesias. You can pick between the two." She decreed. Alice smiled successfully and wrote down her options.

Alice had tried to convince Bella that freesias would go wonderfully, since that's what her old human scent had been comparable to, but Bella had obstinately refused.

Until now, that was.

Alice had long ago proclaimed herself official wedding planner, and I knew Bella was secretly pleased about it, for all she complained. She idolized Alice, and I knew that Alice would do a wonderful job at giving Bella and Edward the wedding they deserved.

So far, a few things were set in stone- it was to be small and sweet, with only our family and the Denalis, since Bella had yet to assimilate herself with humans. That was a long time away, the evidence appearing in last week's episode where a human had wandered too far off the path, and Bella had quite nearly killed him before Edward could get a hold of her.

Wedding planning had been called off for the day, as Bella had been positively distraught and decidedly angry at herself for allowing such behaviour.

A long talk with Jasper and a few consolatory kisses from Edward had cleared things up though, and nowadays, she was extra cautious while she hunted.

Another thing that had been decided upon was Edward's attire. He refused to wear anything ridiculous, and opted to wear a simple, elegant tuxedo with a classic bow tie. Bella had nearly swooned at the sight of him in it, and after her reaction, Alice knew it was a hit. Edward wasn't so exuberant as Emmett, and he definitely wouldn't be caught dead in purple on his wedding day.

He was a very proper, old fashioned boy- not a _hooligan_, as he put it.

The happy couple had also decided, against their better judgement, to let Emmett officiate the ceremony. My largest, most excitable child had been quite eager to marry them, but no one- not even Alice- had been quite sure whether or not they'd let him. He had a reputation for being silly, and the last thing either of them wanted on their wedding was silliness. They were still nervous about what he could say, but I, for one, knew how seriously Emmett was taking his job. He'd stayed home one day to research what he should say and do while the rest of us went hunting with Bella, and I'd come home early, finding him deep in concentration over a pile of papers and a few books, including the Bible, from Carlisle's study.

Emmett had been abashed to be caught at his work, but I beamed with pride as he, after some coaxing, revealed that he was determined to make them happy and fulfill his job as officiate to the tee. He wanted both of them to feel at ease, knowing that he wouldn't embarrass them during the ceremony, and he wanted, for himself as much as anyone, to do things right.

He didn't want them to resent their choice, and I was extremely proud of him.

The final thing that Bella had insisted upon, which shocked us all, was that there was to be no wedding party. No bridesmaids, no groomsmen, only the bride and groom, as well as their officiate. Rosalie had been asked to play the piano, as the usual resident pianist also happened to be the groom, and the rest of us would be in the audience. Alice had been horribly shocked at the revelation, but Bella had explained that with so few people coming, having a long train of bridesmaids and groomsmen was ridiculous. Everyone could be in the pictures, the Denalis included, and then, Alice could wear whatever she wanted instead of having to stick to Bella's chosen theme.

That shut Alice right up and she became quite eager and excitable after that.

"What do you think mom?" asked Bella suddenly, drawing me out of my daydreams and back to the world of reality. I frowned apologetically as both she and Alice watched me speculatively.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." I said quickly, making Bella smile.

"Cream or white dress?" she asked carefully, her forehead creased as she envisioned both.

"White, dear." I said confidently, making Bella smile triumphantly.

"Everyone goes with white, though!" Alice exclaimed in a last-ditch attempt to change Bella's mind.

"Too bad. I want white." Said Bella stubbornly, making Alice grin, her eyes sparkling.

"I thought you didn't like clichés." Said Alice slyly as Bella rolled her eyes.

"I like white dresses. Roses are overkill." She said simply.

"Rosalie had roses at her first wedding." Countered Alice stubbornly.

"Rosalie has 'rose' in her name, and that was in the 30s!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Are you calling her old?" teased Alice, making Bella sigh.

"No, and no roses." She said firmly as Alice sighed in resignation, letting Bella have her way.

"Roses suited Rosalie." I put in gently, making Alice smile. "They're majestic, and so is she… Rosalie and red seem to go together somehow." I mused.

"Yeah." Said Alice, scribbling something else down on her paper. Bella glanced over and smiled as she sighed happily gathering up the catalogues in her arms and shooting me a small, gentle smile before she came closer.

"Thanks mom." She said happily as she kissed my cheek and darted up the stairs to Alice's workspace, which had recently been transformed into the wedding planning room. Alice, Rosalie and Bella had been so invested in it lately, it was a wonder they spent any time with their respective mates at all.

"You're welcome, honey." I said softly as I smiled wistfully, earning a wink from Alice as she followed her sister upstairs.

"Are you sure you won't go with cream?" asked Alice again, making Bella groan.

"White." She said obstinately, making me chuckle as I stood up off the couch and grinned to myself, gliding up the steps to find my own husband, who was waiting for me in his study.

**A/N: A wedding-planning filler for all of you. I needed some insight into Esme's head. We have an E/B chapter coming up next, which will take place on the night before their wedding. We have four more chapters (including an epilogue), and 3 BPOVs and 1 EPOV to go.**

**Please leave a review so we can get more chapters up!**

**AND: if you want updates on what could be coming next (since I'm not entirely sure yet), you can follow me on Twitter. I tend to Tweet as I'm writing chapters, to let you know what I've been wasting my time doing... :D**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 27**

Night

**A/N: Only 18 reviews last chapter!!! What's going on, guys?? You're usually so good at reviewing... :(**

BPOV

Edward and I sat in the green field together, hand in hand as the sun went down over the Alaskan skyline, the dull rays causing our skin to shimmer. The breeze was soft and soothing as he squeezed my hand and smiled, just as the magnificent orange ball disappeared, leaving only wisps of magenta sky and mauve clouds floating like little boats. Today had been one of the rare, sunny days here in Alaska, and the sunset had been positively beautiful.

"This is it, love." He said, his voice soft, but excited.

"I know." I said in a whisper, making him smile happily.

"By this time tomorrow, we'll be married and already on our way to our honeymoon." He mused, making me frown.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time, earning me a wry smile.

"You'll see, love." He repeated mysteriously. "You'll like it."

"I know." I admitted honestly. Anywhere he took me would be marvellous, even if it _did _have to be secluded and human-free.

I was getting much better with my control and my eyes were slowly lightening to a deep, rich orange right now, but even so, I wasn't in any condition to be near humans. I'd kill them all without so much as a passing thought.

"Please let this stay a surprise." He pleaded gently, making me frown.

"I'll try." I admitted grudgingly, only the thought of Edward's disappointment should I coax the secret from one of our family members stopping me from doing just that.

"Are you nervous?" he asked quietly, turning towards me. The darkening twilight sky casted gentle shadows on his face and I was momentarily distracted by them before his question sunk in.

"A bit." I conceded, making him nod softly.

"Don't be." He whispered, leaning in close. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, making him smile.

"It'll be beautiful." He predicted, his eyes lit up with a strong, burning certainty. "_You'll _be beautiful."

A warm, tingly feeling spread over me and I hugged him softly, sighing as the sounds of night life began to stir, starting with the crickets. I could hear those soothing bugs beginning their songs as the last of the birds chirped, their own tunes being replaced with the hoots of owls and the scurrying of mice. True enough, they all avoided us, but their sounds were incredibly audible, regardless of how much distance they kept.

"What are you most nervous about?" asked Edward gently, breaking my concentration from the night-life symphony.

I immediately glanced away, making him frown in wonder.

"Is it that bad?" he asked sympathetically.

If I could have blushed, I would have.

What was I most nervous for? The ceremony wasn't scaring me… I knew that Edward would show up, and I knew that things would go well, even if Emmett _was _the officiate. It would be short and sweet, and even the small party afterwards, courtesy of Alice, wouldn't be the worst thing I'd ever done.

It was what came afterwards that made me nervous, and I wondered if he felt the same way.

Sure, we'd jet off on our mysterious honeymoon, but in truth, it was what couples were expected to _do _on those trips that had my stomach in knots.

What did most couples do on their wedding night? It was no mystery, that's for sure, but for me, it was unchartered territory. I'd never given it much thought before Edward had proposed, but ever since, thoughts of that special night had been nagging at me. I had no idea what to do… I knew the mechanics, of course, but never in my life had I so much as contemplated having an relationship with a man.

"Bella?" prompted Edward, making my head snap up.

"Nothing." I said decidedly, making him frown.

"Love, please don't hide from me." He said sternly. "I want to know what's eating at you."

I frowned and looked away, making him frown as well.

"Is it bad?" he asked worriedly.

"It could be." I said testily, making him frown.

"Do you not want this?" he asked, hurt and sadness oozing into his voice.

"No!" I shouted quickly. His face fell and my eyes widened, realizing my mistake. "No, I mean yes, I do want this, and no, that's not the problem."

His face relaxed, and he sighed wonderingly.

"Well…" he said, smiling gently. "It's not about your weight… I've heard those human women complain about gaining a pound before their weddings and consequentially having wardrobe malfunctions." He said. I cracked a smile and shook my head slightly.

"No wardrobe malfunctions here." I assured happily. "Alice has seen to that…"

"I daresay she has." He agreed passively, taking my hand in his own. He examined my palm and traced the lines, his touch feather-light and loving.

"Love, tell me." He pleaded, looking quite curious and slightly frustrated at the same time.

"It's nothing." I said quickly, making him sigh exasperatedly before he kissed me soundly.

"It's definitely something." He said firmly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking."

"Let it go." I advised, making him frown.

"I'll give you a hint about our honeymoon…" he bargained in a playful tone, his voice tantalizing and quite persuasive. I frowned at the mention of the trip.

"You're worried about the honeymoon?" he asked confusedly, his brow creasing. I sighed, wondering how he'd figured me out so easily.

"You frowned, and your nostrils flare when you get nervous." He explained softly, running a finger down the bridge of my nose.

He was too observant, and I simply remained quiet, making him frown.

"The honeymoon?" he repeated, frowning in concentration. "What about the…" he trailed off into silence before he sighed knowingly, a small smile crossing his face.

"Oh love." He said consolingly, hugging me tightly. Embarrassed by his discovery, I held onto him as well, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He said firmly.

"It's embarrassing." I said firmly, earning me a frown.

"How so?" he asked curiously, making me stare as I pulled away.

"How?" I quoted. He nodded, looking genuinely curious and confused.

"What if I'm…" I hesitated, making him frown worriedly. "…_inadequate?" _I asked delicately. He cracked a small smile.

"I think you'll be more than adequate, love." He said, his eyes darkening considerably. I sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." I blurted, making him smile again as he nodded. "I mean I know where things _go_… God, this is awkward." I grumbled, making him laugh.

"Go on." He said, sounding torn between amusement and consolation.

"I'm just…" I struggled for words. "…inexperienced." I finished lamely, knowing that if I were human, I'd have blushed crimson to the roots of my hair.

"As am I, love. This is all new to me as well." He said easily, looking at me straight in the eye. I sighed heavily, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"You're a mind reader." I pointed out. "You've probably seen all there is to see…"

"Please, don't remind me." He said with a small shudder of repulsion.

"See?" I accused. "You know what you're doing, even if you haven't done it before. I'd never even really _thought _about it before you proposed." I admitted. A peculiar expression crossed his face before he looked at me again.

"Never?" he questioned, making my eyes widen.

"Never." I confirmed. He simply stared at me contemplatively before he kissed me again, pulling away with a mindful of questions.

"Never _ever?" _he asked again, making me frown.

"Not really." I said grudgingly.

"Not _really?" _he asked.

"Edward!" I complained, making him smirk. He shrugged and waited eagerly for my answer.

"Are you asking me if I've ever… _fantasized?" _I asked angrily, making him shrug.

"I suppose so." He admitted. I gaped for a moment before he closed my mouth with his finger.

"You're to be my wife tomorrow, Bella." He stated happily. "I think talking about sex is something that most couples talk about…"

"I've never _fantasized _about sex, Edward." I said bluntly, making him nod in approval.

"What _do _you fantasize about then?" he asked coyly, making me stare again.

"George Clooney." I said sarcastically, earning me a happy, barking laugh from him. I'd never seen Edward so carefree, but somehow, it became him.

"I'm hurt." He said with another laugh, making me laugh as well as I swatted his head playfully. We both laughed gently as we laid back in the grass and examined the emerging stars in silence before he spoke again.

"In all seriousness, love, don't worry about that." He said dismissively. "You're right… I _have _seen it all, but with that…_ education…_ I know that it will come naturally. It can be awkward the first time, but I have confidence that we'll be fine." He said, his voice strong and sure.

"Ok." I agreed meekly, smiling excitedly as I squirmed closer to him, laying my head on his arm.

He smelled divine.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" he asked gently.

"I love you." I said for the thousandth time that day.

"And I, you." He replied formally, kissing my hair as I hugged him

I really did love him.

"Alright, you two!"

I groaned as I sat up, glaring angrily at the small little dictator that had made her appearance in our little hollow. It couldn't compare to our meadow, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Until Alice invaded it.

"It's nearly midnight!" she chirped happily.

"Alice, I don't care if I see him before the wedding." I complained. "In fact, it would make me happier if I did."

"No way!" cried Alice indignantly. "We're doing this right." She decreed.

"You brought Jasper with you?" asked Edward, annoyed as Jasper appeared as well, looking sheepishly apologetic.

"I don't want this to get messy." She said ominously, making me stare incredulously.

"Yes ma'am!" I said, giving her a horrible, mock salute as Jasper shook his head sadly, no doubt itching to correct me. She rolled her eyes playfully and spoke to Edward in her mind, obviously banning him from seeing me until the ceremony. With slightly apologetic, regretful eyes, he pulled me into our last hug as fiancés and kissed me soundly before Alice instructed Jasper to bring Edward to the small house on the edges of the Denali property, where he'd remain until the wedding ceremony began.

I'd be staying at the house.

"Bye." I said softly as Alice tugged me away, and I caught one last glimpse of my soon-to-be husband as he disappeared through the trees, my big brother right beside him.

"You'll live." Said Alice dryly as I sighed sadly, wishing already that he were here with me.

"I know." I said simply, making Alice smile happily.

"Cheer up, Bella! You're getting married…" she paused for a second and checked her watch.

"To…day!" she cried as the clock struck midnight.

I was getting married _today_.

"Oh and Bella?" she asked, her voice taking on a softer note.

"Yeah?" I asked, unable to keep the smile off my face, despite Edward's absence.

"Your honeymoon will be fine." She told me gently, her voice reassuring.

"Oh God, you saw that?" I gasped, mortified as she shrugged apologetically.

"I wasn't looking or anything… sorry." She said softly. "But I _did _catch a glimpse of your honeymoon, and as Edward said, you'll be more than adequate."

"Alice!" I gasped, trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Just thought you ought to know." She reasoned.

"Sure." I said sarcastically as she cackled happily, taking my hand in hers as we arrived at the brightly lit house, where my wedding preparations were to begin.

**A/N: Alice seems more excited than Bella is... :)**

**Please review!!! I've given you the E/B fluff so many have wanted... :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 28**

Cabin

**A/N: Sorry about the wait... computer glitches. Most were expecting the wedding, but I needed some EPOV of his bachelor time before that... chapter 29 is the wedding, then there's the epilogue. Enjoy!**

EPOV

Darkness prevailed in the sky as Jasper opened the door to the cabin, where I was being exiled to spend the rest of my morning until I was ready to marry the woman I loved- my Bella. The cabin was cozy and quite inviting, but right now, I wanted nothing more than to be with my fiancée, alone in that field once more.

I knew something had been bothering her, and for one, terrifying moment, I'd thought she was having second thoughts. For one moment, I thought that she no longer wanted me, and it felt like my heart had fallen right out of my body.

When I was assured that she did, in fact, want me as her husband, I pursued the matter mercilessly, not wanting to have any secrets between us. I expected her worries to be over something trivial and minor, such as clothing, music, flowers or decorations, but to my shock, she wasn't worried about those things… she was worried about our honeymoon, and what activities we would partake in once we were there.

Truth be told, I was probably more scared than she was about what honeymoons entailed. I knew that in my human life, intimacy on one's wedding night was nearly mandatory- it was expected, at least. Women were to be pregnant soon after the wedding, and the new couple were to build a homestead. Married women stayed at home, most of the time, or worked in nearby stores and shops. Once the children came, she would stay home, and the man would provide for himself and his family…

The man was in charge, back in my day. The woman was vital, there was no doubting that, but men had prevailed in society, and for it to become known that he failed to perform on his wedding night was an absolute disgrace… he would never live it down.

And consequentially, _I _would never live it down. If I failed her tonight… goodness only knows what I'd do.

"Don't be nervous." Said Jasper disapprovingly as he wiped away the anxiety in my system in one easy wave of calm. I sighed and glanced over at him, glad that Emmett had yet to arrive. He was ensuring that all was in order for him to perform the ceremony later today before he arrived here… and I couldn't be happier. Emmett would tease me mercilessly if he found out what I was worrying over.

"Edward." Said Jasper softly, sitting down on the couch next to me. He relieved the worry again and looked at me curiously for a moment.

"What's got you so worked up?" he asked curiously, looking oddly relaxed himself.

"She's worried." I admitted, making him frown.

"About the ceremony?" he guessed. "I'm sure Alice has everything perfect by now." He laughed.

"Not the ceremony." I said, shaking my head. He frowned before comprehension dawned on his face.

"_The wedding night?" _he guessed mentally, making me nod resolutely. He sighed, trying not to imagine Bella's wedding night, but looked at me with compassionate eyes.

"So was Alice." He divulged, making me frown. Alice had never shown any signs of anxiety about her wedding night… but then again, Alice had been worried about everything that day.

"She'll do fine." He said confidently.

"I told her that." I said patiently. Jasper shot me another curious glance before he smiled again.

"_You're worried as well."_ He thought gently. Knowing he'd sense my lie, I simply nodded, making him sigh.

"You'll be fine." He said firmly. "Trust me."

"I do." I said honestly.

"Then let me tell you… you'll be fine." He said happily. "It's the most amazing thing in the world, and once you know what you're doing, you'll both be fine." He said.

"What if I hurt her?" I asked, that being my worst fear of all. I couldn't live with myself if I accidentally caused her pain…

"She's not human, Edward." Said Jasper wryly, obviously amused by my qualm. "I'm sure Alice would agree… it'll be pretty hard to hurt her. She's more likely to hurt _you _with her newborn strength..."

"But I still _could."_ I protested. "It might be hard, but it's _possible."_

"Edward, it's possible to crush her into dust when you hug her, but you don't. You could bite her when you kiss her, but you don't. You could hurt her when you make love to her, but you won't." he said simply. "Use your instincts and if she says stop, then stop and try something else." He said simply, shrugging.

"What if I can't?" I asked. He laughed outright this time, and I felt a giddy feeling overcoming me as well, as I realized how ridiculous I sounded.

"You can." He assured dryly. "You're not completely savage."

"Right." I said, nodding as I chuckled. Jasper clapped me on the back as I nodded towards him thankfully, earning me a gentle smile as he left the room, rummaging in his suit bag.

"You're welcome." He said in response to my feelings, making me laugh again. Jasper came back in with a small, leather-bound book in his hand, a small piece of ribbon marking a page at the bottom.

"Here." He said gently. "Read the marked page."

"What is it?" I asked warily, wondering if this was some sort of prank he and Emmett had concocted as a "last prank on the bachelor" sort of thing…

"Just read it." He said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes as he left me alone in the room, going to make sure all my suit pieces were present and accounted for.

The last thing I needed was Nazi-Alice trying to kill me for losing my bowtie.

I opened the book to the designated page and immediately began to read.

_Portland, Oregon: June 28__th__, 1958_

_Alice and I are to be married today, and I can't even express how I'm feeling._

_I love her, I know that much, but I worry about her… about her future. What does she see in me? I _know _I'm wild, savage and uncontrolled. I'm often snappish and sometimes downright angry, but she always understands, and she just _loves._ No matter what I do, she still loves me, and it's somewhat astonishing. I left for war at sixteen years old, and ever since that day, I'd cut myself off from love- there's no time for love in the military. There's no time for marriage, women, even friends are scarce, and oftentimes detrimental. How would you feel if you made a friend one day, only to have him shot right in front of you the very next? _

_Alice is the first creature I've managed to love since my own mother. I don't remember Mama very well, only that she had light hair and eyes, just like I did. She was kind and gentle, but other than that, she is a great blur to me. Mama would roll in her grave if she saw me now. I know that at one time, I was a gentle boy- I was _her _boy, as she so often told me, and now, I'm a killer… I kill and I massacre. I'm a violent beast, and I don't know what Ali sees in me._

_What if I hurt her? What if, one day, I lose my feeble temper and snap at her, instead of snapping at Emmett or Edward, who can fight back? Alice is so little, I'd snap her like a twig if she dared cross me in one of my moods… I'd die. I swear I would. How could I live with myself if I hurt her? I've done enough damage in this world already, and taking an angel out of it would be sheer cruelty. _

_Emmett says that I won't hurt her- that he thinks I'll have control enough to "mind what I'm doing". He says that even though he towers over his own wife that he never manages to hurt her, which is a great comfort to me._

_And alas, the church bells ring, and my time is up._

"I didn't hurt her." Said Jasper suddenly, appearing behind me. I nodded and handed the journal back carefully, watching as he tossed it unceremoniously onto the end table.

"That journal is full of thoughts just like that one, although that's the only one I'm fond of." He admitted. "My wedding day was the happiest day of my life, and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

"Thanks Jasper." I said softly, making him smile as he left the room once more, his thoughts repeating Alice's explicit instructions over and over again in his mind, lest he forget them and face her angry wrath.

"Did you polish the shoes?" he asked suddenly, making me smile.

"Yes." I said, standing up quickly just as the front door opened again, and Emmett came inside.

"Hello, groom." Said Emmett happily, clapping his massive hand on my back as he grinned happily.

"_Excited for your wedding night?"_ he taunted happily, his thoughts remaining blissfully ignorant of the fact that the impending night would also involve Bella.

"Don't start." I said wearily, earning me a massive grin as he made a production of locking his lips and pocketing the invisible key.

"Sure thing."

"_But seriously. Are you?"_

I refused to answer, and simply stood up from my place and decided that my efforts would be best utilized helping Jasper find his decorative flower, which he seemed to have misplaced.

"I thought so." Said Emmett smugly, glancing over at me happily as he sized me up.

"Be good to her." He said suddenly, his voice much more serious and commanding. I turned to him smilingly as he watched me critically, vowing to ensure that I treated his baby sister properly- just as she deserved to be treated.

"Of course I will." I said, hiding my satisfaction towards his attitude with a scandalized tone. He simply examined me once more and nodded firmly, saying nothing more on the subject just now.

"Alice is going to kill me." Grumbled Jasper as he emptied his bag, no flower in sight.

His phone rang, and he groaned as he picked it up.

"Love, I'm sor--"

"Look out on the step, and for God's sake Jasper, don't lose it again!" she cried angrily, making Jasper smile in relief.

"I won't, dear." He assured, darting out to the front porch, where, thank heavens, he found the missing flower, and placed it gingerly on the rest of his suit.

"You have five hours to get them all ready." She directed. "I've already sent Garrett, Eleazar and Carlisle over with their own clothes, since I can't have them spying on Bella and bringing their thoughts back to Edward." She said reasonably.

I groaned, having been counting on spying through their thoughts.

"I don't think so, Edward Anthony!" she said happily. "As soon as you decided to do it, I saw it."

I said nothing, feeling the keen sting of defeat as Alice prattled on.

"Make sure you have your shoes polished." She said. "And make sure the bowties are straight, and you look presentable. This is a very important day, Jasper." She said happily.

"Of course dear-" he started, only to be cut off by a loud noise of protest.

"Bella!" cried Alice indignantly.

"Edward?"

I smirked and snatched the phone away from Jasper as he shook his head, looking amused all the same.

"Hello, love." I said happily.

"I love you." She said quickly, right before there was a scuffle, and I laughed gently.

"Love you too." I said honestly.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked eagerly, I frowned, glancing out the window for a moment, shocked to find sunlight streaming through.

Had it really been that long?

"Of course, love." I said happily, right before Alice won the battle, and snatched her phone back, telling Bella off as she snapped it shut, leaving me with a dial tone.

I closed Jasper's phone carefully and offered it back to him as he smiled and handed me my tuxedo, leaving me with a happy thoughts and an upbeat spirit as I changed into the clothes to commemorate the greatest day of my life.

**A/N: So there was some Edward and Jasper bonding... there's never enough of it. And yes, Bella snatched the phone from Alice to talk to Edward... :D**

**Please review for the wedding chapter!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Diamond in the Rough- Chapter 29**

Wedding

**A/N: Here's the wedding chapter! Enjoy, and please, review!**

BPOV

This was it.

I was standing under the small tent that had been put up in the backyard of our Alaskan home, veiled by white curtains to shield me from view. Mom, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Carmen, Kate and Irina were all inside the small tent with me, and I could hear Eleazar, Emmett and Jasper speaking in low tones outside as Emmett prepared himself for his task- one that daunted and excited him at the same time.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Whispered dad as he looked me over in my dress, which just grazed the floor. My hair was done up nicely, thanks to Rosalie, and I was wearing heels, thanks to my new grace and balance. Mom looked as teary as our kind could, and she hugged me softly before she squeezed my hand and stepped back, gracefully bowing out of the tent to join the men outside.

Only Jasper and Edward weren't there, and I knew that Jasper was probably helping with his nerves, wherever they were.

"Good luck, hun." Said Kate amicably, patting my arm in her friendly way before she and Irina ducked out, and I heard her snatch Garrett away from the crowd.

"We're _so_ getting married next." She said eagerly, making her boyfriend laugh.

"Sure, Katie." He said fondly, making me smile. Alice beamed and kissed my cheek before she flounced out of the tent, short curls bouncing and dress streaming.

She really looked like a fairy today, and it suited her perfectly.

Now only dad and Rosalie remained, and Rose, knowing she had to leave, was looking quite nostalgic.

"You _do _look beautiful." She agreed, repeating dad's earlier words. She hugged me tightly and I felt a bit overwhelmed and very happy, knowing that this was a huge step in my life.

This was my one shot at a first wedding, and although there could possibly be more to come in future decades, this one would always be our special one- our first, and most official wedding.

Today, I was becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen, and that pleased me to no end.

"I love you." Whispered Rosalie softly as she looked me over, giving dad a fleeting smile before she sighed and ducked out of the tent before she could think of a reason not to. I listened to her footsteps as she made her way to the piano, and began a light, cheerful tune to add to the happiness already circulating.

Then I smelled it- the one scent I adored.

Edward.

"Looking good." Said Alice approvingly from outside the tent, no doubt examining the men scrupulously. Edward would be rated particularly harshly, but based on the lack of complaint, he'd done a good job at preparing himself without her assistance.

"Thank you." He said, making my eagerness spike as I fought the urge to run out and hug him. I heard bodies moving about before they took their seats, and I heard Edward and Emmett making their way to the front of the yard, under the canopy Alice had set up.

"Here." Said dad softly, handing me my bouquet of white lilies. I sighed and took them gently, just as Rosalie began to play the wedding march on the piano- my signal to walk out.

Dad held my arm firmly as he watched me with bright eyes, leading me out of the tent and into the sunlight, where my skin glittered and shone like a thousand diamonds.

And there he was, standing at the end of the aisle, looking as handsome as could be in his tuxedo, with his trademark messy hair. His face lit up as his eyes met mine, and I smiled as dad escorted me down the aisle, towards my soon-to-be husband.

Dad looked oddly bright-eyed as well, but I pointedly ignored that, not wanting him to be awkward.

We reached Edward relatively quickly, and with a small sigh of satisfaction, dad handed me over to my Edward, and we clasped our hands together before Emmett as he smiled.

"Dearly beloved…" began Emmett, making me smile as he ran through the classic words of marriage, speaking strongly and lovingly. It had been my dream since I was little to hear these same words spoken between me and the very same man, and it truly was a dream come true.

"Do you, Edward, take Isabella to be your wife?" asked Emmett, turning to face Edward.

"I do." His voice was so stricken with emotion and overwhelming love, that I barely heard Emmett's question to me.

"Do you, Isabella, take Edward to be your husband?" he asked gently, looking at me with his bright, topaz eyes.

"I do." I said gently, smiling widely. Edward grinned as well, and Emmett, being quite eager to say these last words, perked up happily.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Alaska, I now pronounce you man and wife." He said, looking mischievously at us. He paused expectantly before he turned towards Edward, a small smirk on his boyish face.

"Kiss her, Edward." He added happily, standing back as Edward's mouth tackled mine, and I was very nearly swept off of my feet.

The small congregation clapped happily as Emmett cheered loudly, right before Edward let me go and rested his forehead on mine. I examined the newest ring on my finger, the simple gold band matching the engagement ring from some months prior. Edward's was fitting, and it looked very right to see that ring on his finger.

"Congratulations!" squealed Alice happily, clapping her little hands together as quickly as she could, bouncing. She hugged her brother tightly and he patted her hair, which only irritated her, before she turned and embraced me as well, looking quite proud.

"You're a married woman now!" she cried softly, making Edward smile proudly.

"_My _wife." He said possessively, making me grin.

"You bet." I said, making him laugh softly as he kissed me again. I heard a soft click and there was a flash, and we both glanced up, seeing Kate with a camera.

"Candid." She said with an unapologetic shrug. "Please, continue." She said playfully, gesturing for us to keep going. Edward simply shook his head with a smile and took my hand, leading us towards our parents, who were waiting together, both looking as happy as could be.

"That was beautiful." Said mom softly, her golden eyes bright and emotional as dad spoke softly to Edward. I hugged mom as well and ignored Kate's camera flash as mom looked me over in my dress.

_"You're_ beautiful, Isabella." She said firmly, making me smile. "Never forget it."

"Thanks." I whispered, just as she grinned and glanced at her son, who also gave her a hug. Dad pulled me off to the side, looking just as emotional as his wife was, but in a more subdued, less obvious way.

"Bella?" he asked gently as he took my hand in his. I held onto it as if I were a little girl again, and he smiled, looking at me with an unreadable look in his eye.

"Yeah dad?"

"I just have to say, darling, that today was the day that I truly became thankful that I had the chance to be a father. It's something truly special to see one's children grow up happily." He whispered, making me smile gently as well, feeling a little choked up.

"You have no idea what you mean to me- to all of us." He added as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." He said softly, pressing a soft kiss to my head before he held me away from him with yet another smile, and let me go.

"I love you, dad." I said softly, making his eyes twinkle knowingly.

"I love you too, dear." He said in the same tone.

"Come on love." Said Edward suddenly from behind me, taking my hand in his own. "We can't be late."

"Late for what?" I asked in confusion. He grinned happily.

"Our honeymoon." He said in a low voice, kissing my cheek lovingly.

I would finally know where we were going. I smiled hugely and he laughed softly before he handed me off to Alice.

"Come on." She said. "You can't go on a jet in a wedding dress." She said tactfully.

"A jet?" I asked worriedly, knowing I was in no way controlled enough to sit on a plane full on humans and let them live to tell about it.

"A private jet." Said Alice quickly. "You and Edward are piloting it."

"I can't fly a plane!" I shouted quickly, making her laugh.

"Edward can, silly. You're just sitting up front with him." she explained. "You'll be free to roam, of course, if you want to…"

"Cool." I said, smiling as she handed me a dark blue sundress.

"It's cold out." I warned, making her smile.

"Not where you're going." She said confidently, making me grin.

"Tropical?" I guessed, but Alice remained unaffected and infuriatingly silent.

"Fine, don't tell me then." I grumbled as I quickly threw my new dress on and trusted Alice to pack the old one back in its garment bag.

"Here." Said Alice when she returned from her closet. She had four suitcases and a large purse in her hands, handing the two neon blue luggage bags to me, keeping the bright red ones for herself. I carried the purse- which I really liked- on my shoulder and managed to get all the bags downstairs.

"Congratulations, Boo." Said Emmett fondly, meeting me at the foot of the stairs. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug as Alice began to remove the pins from my hair, letting the waves fall daintily around my shoulders.

"Thanks Bear." I replied lovingly, letting him take all three bags- purse included- from my hands, carrying them out to the Volvo.

I laughed when I saw the back window, artfully painted with the words "Just Married!" in bright, neon pain colours.

"Like it?" asked Alice hopefully, as she pulled out the last of the pins. I grinned and gave her a tight, thankful hug which made her "aw!" before she ushered me out of the house and into the passenger seat of the car.

"Have fun." She said suggestively, making me scowl playfully before the window was rolled up, and Edward, who was driving, tore out of the driveway as quickly as he dared. He was grinning happily as he drove away from the nearest town, and deeper into the Alaskan wilderness.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as he took my hand and kissed it softly, not answering me at all. I grumbled and he laughed before he turned down an old road, parking the car off to the side.

I was amazed, seeing the old rundown airport that had once served a small town that had since been abandoned and closed down. It was out of the way and mostly unheard of, yet there, in the middle of the runway, was a small jet, with the word "Cullen" written on the side in red lettering.

"We have a jet?" I asked, amazed. Edward nodded and took my hand softly, leading our luggage and I towards the cockpit.

"We don't use it often." He admitted, making me smile as he kissed me again. He placed our bags in the stowaway compartment before he helped me up, seating me in the co-pilot's seat. I didn't bother to buckle in and neither did he as he started it up, the engine rumbling loudly.

Only when we were in the air, with Edward taking full advantage of the auto-pilot feature to kiss me, did he divulge our destination.

"Back in the seventies, Carlisle and Esme renewed their vows." He told me, his eyes bright with memories. "He wanted to give her something special, so he went down to Brazil and bought her a small island off the coast."

"Dad bought mom an _island?!"_ I demanded incredulously. Edward laughed at the stunned look on my face, but nodded nonetheless, smiling.

"She's designed a massive house down there and the entire island has been reformed to her liking, and she was kind enough to let us borrow it for a few weeks." Said Edward happily, looking eager.

"Wow." I said, suddenly excited about our destination. I'd never been out of the country before, and knowing that mom basically had her own country was sort of amazing.

Only dad would buy his wife an island as a token of his love.

Diamonds, jewellery, houses, hell, even children, were all very extravagant tokens of love… but not whole islands.

Unless your name was Carlisle Cullen, of course.

"There are no humans at all, since it's so secluded, although the cleaning staff does go over about once a week. They've stopped coming since I called them all those months ago, and Esme went down to clean up and make sure the smell was bearable for you."

I remembered when mom had disappeared mysteriously a few months ago, never revealing to me what she'd been doing.

"Everything's in working order, and things are very much ready for us." He said happily, steering the plane to the right with a touch of his finger. I kissed him soundly again, not ever wanting this to end.

As the plane flew over the deep blue and black depths of the Atlantic Ocean, I felt completely euphoric- completely and blissfully happy.

I glanced over to the man next to me- the one who wore my ring on his finger- and I knew that I'd done what was right. I knew my choice was the best one I could have made, and I knew that no matter what obstacles life tried to throw at us, we would overcome them.

The diamond on my left hand glinted at me, winking in the light, and I immediately felt that connection.

Diamonds were special. They were, upon first glance, striking and rare- truly one of nature's beauties. It started from a heap of rock and took ages to grow into something beautiful, but once it did, it was there for life. They were durable, sturdy, tough and unique all at the same time, with depth and colour that wasn't visible with just a fleeting glance. They were, essentially, colourless, but if one caught it in the right light, it would send cascades of colourful rainbows flying towards all who came across them, and the special stone would twinkle and glow.

I was like a diamond.

What was that old saying… like a diamond in the rough?

I smiled softly to myself, simply reaching out to take Edward's hand as we flew over the seas, towards the ending of the day, but the beginning of forever.

**A/N: I'm getting a little sad... we've explained the title, and we've had the wedding... only a short epilogue left before the very end!!! Some are asking about a fifth part, but I have to say that this is it for DITR, as sad as it is. I'll miss it just as much as the rest of you, but no part 5.**

**Please review the last real chapter before the epilogue... **


	30. Epilogue

**Diamond in the Rough- Epilogue**

**A/N: This is it! The epilogue is now posted and DITR is finally finished. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it... **

BPOV

The car rumbled beneath me as I clasped his hand tightly, quite positive I was close to crushing the bones themselves. He never winced or squirmed, but I saw his forehead wrinkle in pain if I tightened my grip, and I immediately was forced to relinquish some of my strength, not wanting him to be hurt.

"You'll be fine, love. You're ready." He whispered softly, kissing me gently.

Had it really been a whole year?

Eight months ago, we'd been married. Eleven months ago, he'd proposed. One year ago today, the battle with Victoria had ended, and I'd been changed… I'd been a vampire for one year today, and now, I was on my way to town with my family, daring to show my face in human society for the first time since.

The year had been a tough one for us… after the wedding and honeymoon were finished, life returned to relative normalcy, which in turn, meant that my thirst and newborn tendencies had also returned. I didn't struggle too badly for a while, but about six months in, I'd slipped again, much to my dismay, and I'd refused to come home for a full three days afterwards. Thankfully, that had been the final time and according to dad, only two slips was very good for someone my age. Very few managed to keep a completely clean record, dad being one of them, and those who did most likely had a very good reason for it.

Dad, for instance, had brought over his strongest trait just like the rest of us- an inherent sense of right and wrong, with a healthy dose of humanity and compassion.

That's not to say that he never struggled, of course… now, such a thing was rare, but back in his early days, dad had tried every which way to end his life, getting nowhere.

Two slips, I'd been told, was very normal, even if it was upsetting.

"What if I slip again?" I asked worriedly, making my husband smile. He kissed me soundly before he replied.

"Then we'll stop you and turn back." He said simply. "You've been doing so well, though." He admitted. "Your eyes are golden now."

And how I loved that fact. About three months ago, my temper had started to mellow down, and my eyes had changed colour. No longer was Jasper constantly forced to calm me and relax my unreasonable anger, but he was allowed to revel in the calm he claimed I emanated. Edward remarked that I was much like my old self again, if not a bit more kind and docile.

I chocked that up to age… I was getting older, and some childish qualities were bound to be lost.

"You'll do wonderfully." Said Edward confidently. "Alice wants to go to a mall, but if that's too much, then you and I can roam town, or even take a quick hunt in the woods, if you need to."

I loved him.

We'd decided to start preparing for this fateful day at the beginning of last month by expanding my hunting grounds. The others could contain themselves enough to hunt animals near the human settlements, but I wasn't as disciplined, and I always tried to evade my escorts and attack the towns. We'd started expanding by half a mile twice a week until I was only three miles from the town, and the scents of the humans were detectable.

I knew I could withstand the scent of blood from a healthy distance, but up close, there was no telling what I'd do.

But as dad said, there was no way to tell, but to simply try it out.

The outskirts of the town was passing us by, and each time we passed a home or other building, I felt a sharp pang in my throat as the scents waxed and waned.

"See?" said Edward, pointing to the window he'd rolled down about an inch. I simply breathed slowly and nodded, forcing back the angry voice that tried to set back my progress.

I could do this.

Seeing civilization again gave me mixed feelings- it felt great to see the buildings I once knew, but it pained me to know that I'd missed out on a year of life…

Not to worry. I'd make up for it.

Before I could so much as gather my thoughts, Alice pulled the car to a stop and Edward glanced over, smiling.

"Ready or not." He said softly, opening the door swiftly.

The air swirled in, and I took an experimental sniff, smiling as I remained sane. I smelled the blood and it _did _hurt, but beyond that was an even stronger sense of pride and accomplishment. Edward stepped out of the car with ease and I sighed as he extended his hand towards me. I took it gently and slowly, slid my feet from the car, resting them on the familiar asphalt.

_You can do this, Bella._

And with those words echoing in my mind, I drew myself up out of the car, and I took a step forward, venturing into the unknown.

End of Part 4

END OF DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH

**A/N: Sniff.**

**Now, all that's left to say is thank you to everyone who's followed this story, either from the very beginning or from last week... everyone has been so good. I hope I can write something half as fulfilling as this was in the future, and hopefully, all my readers will transfer over to whichever story I post next... Add me on author alert if you want to read what's next, since I probably won't remember to post a note on this story.**


End file.
